


A drabble a day

by Evil_and_I_know_it



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: All The Ships, Multi, Self Harm in one drabble, drabbbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 365
Words: 59,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_and_I_know_it/pseuds/Evil_and_I_know_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello! So this is my new year's resolution, to write a drabble a day. (I got inspired by a wonderful author on livejournal and she's on AO3 as well, if you ever see this ILY) I hope I can continue this for the entire year like she did xD I will write drabbles for Super Junior, SHINee and DBSK. Pairings will be Hanchul, Eunhae, Kangteuk, Kyuwook, Qmi, Kangchul, Changkyu, Yoosu, Minsu, Yunjae, Tofuho, Jongkey, and any other pairing I can think of. So good luck to me xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kyuwook-1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote this after Kyuhyun's third win, when Donghae wouldn't stop hugging him. Enjoy~

“Kyuhyunnie~ Congratulations!”

Kyuhyun laughed as he heard all his hyungs scream at the phone. They had reached their hotel in Beijing and he was on his way to the airport with Donghae. Said hyung was currently curled up in his seat, drooling.

“Yah, maknae,” came Eunhyuk’s voice. “Where’s Donghae?”

“He’s asleep, hyung. Shouldn’t you be doing the same thing? After all, old people do need their rest.”

“Aish, this brat. Fine, we know when we’re not wanted. Wookie, he doesn’t want to speak to you either, so you can go to sleep now. Have a safe flight, good night.”

Eunhyuk cut the call before he could protest. Kyuhyun sighed; he really wanted to talk to Ryeowook. Unhappy with the turn of events, he sulked until they got to the airport and let Donghae drag him around until he smiled.

 

_Two hours later, at the hotel-_

“Boys, go to sleep as soon as you can. We’ll let you sleep in today as long as you don’t slack off tomorrow,” said the manager, handing them their room keys. “And Kyuhyun, there’s a problem with your room so for tonight, you’ll have to share with Ryeowook. I don’t want any noise from your rooms tonight. I’ll come to check up on you in an hour.”

Nodding at their manager, the boys walked to their rooms and bid each other goodnight. Kyuhyun gently opened the door and peeked to see if Ryeowook was asleep. He saw a tiny lump under the sheets and grinned. After taking a quick shower and changing, he silently snuck underneath the blanket and put an arm around Ryeowook.

Nudging the smaller boy slightly, he settled comfortably on the bed. Almost immediately, Ryeowook turned to him and snuggled into his chest. Smiling, Kyuhyun pulled him closer and closed his eyes. Whining about not being congratulated would have to wait until tomorrow.

Ryeowook opened his eyes once he was sure that Kyuhyun was asleep. After gently kissing his forehead, he nuzzled his neck.

“Congratulations Kyukyu. I love you.”


	2. Kangteuk-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Failed angst? I'm sorry, I'm not too happy with this ;-;

The fact that Kangin had to enlist in the army before he did always weighed heavily on Leeteuk’s heart. Of course, it was his mistake and he had to pay for it. But Leeteuk swore to protect his boys and couldn’t help but feel that he betrayed them.

Before Hankyung left, the atmosphere was somber because none of them knew when or if he would come back. Heechul was a mess, the maknaes were inconsolable and Donghae kept avoiding everyone. Hankyung helped him put the pieces back together, but they fell back apart after he left anyway.

Then, it was time for Kangin to leave. Leeteuk knew the hardest hit would be to Heechul and Ryeowook. Heechul just lost of his best friends and now he would lose another. In the beginning, Kangin bullied Ryeowook constantly. But now, they had the most enviable relationship. Leeteuk pulled himself together and put on a strong face for his boys.

During their final hugs, Leeteuk stood at the end, letting the younger ones cling to Kangin one last time. When it was finally his turn, he threw himself into the hug and clutched tightly.

“Jungsu-hyung, look after the kids. Don’t let them bully you because I’m not there. Please make sure Heenim eats and that Ryeowookie doesn’t go on another diet, they’re too skinny already. And most importantly take care of yourself; don’t work yourself to the bone. If you ever need me, I’m just one phone-call away.”

Finally giving in to the urge, Leeteuk cried. He cried because Kangin was going away; because Hankyung and Kibum were already gone; because he didn’t know how many members he would have to lose before their company changed its policies. Finally letting go of Kangin, he put on a brave smile.

“Don’t worry, by the time you come back, the kids will be all grown up. Maybe they’ll bully you instead.”

Sharing one final laugh together, Kangin ruffled his hair. Standing together for the last time in two years, they shouted.

“WE ARE SUPER JUNI-OR!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	3. No pairing-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Lee Sungmin, Kim Heechul, Kim Youngwoon/Kangin  
> Genre: Crack, humor

“But Sungminnie~!”

Sungmin rubbed his temples, unsure how to react to everything that was happening.

“Hyung, I don’t care how pretty you look in a dress. You are  _not_ coming to my wedding as a female. The only ones wearing dresses will be biological females.”

Heechul pouted at him with his lower lip quivering. His big eyes filled with tears and Sungmin felt slightly guilty.

“Whatever. You’re just nervous that I’ll look better than your wife on her wedding day.”

Then the guilt evaporated. Resisting the urge to kick his hyung’s pretty little face; he pulled out his phone called for reinforcements.

“Kangin hyung, help.”

The wait for Kangin to arrive had never been longer. He watched Heechul call Gunhee to whine about his ruined plans and about how ungrateful and mean his dongsaengs were. Finally, he heard a knock on the door and thanked god for small mercies.

“Sungmin-ah, I’m so sorry we lost him. We were out drinking and then he suddenly disappeared.”

Said man stared at Kangin blankly.

“Heechul hyung is drunk?”

“Well of course,” Kangin stared back. “Why else would he barge into your house at 1 a.m?”

“Because it’s Heechul hyung.”

Kangin snorted, agreeing with the statement. He walked over to Heechul and hauled him over his shoulder. Ignoring Heechul’s loud shrieks of ‘KIDNAPPING, MURDER, YOU CANNOT KILL KIM HEECHUL AND GET AWAY WITH IT, he turned to say goodbye to Sungmin.

“What was he babbling about anyway?”

“Oh, just the usual,” shrugged Sungmin. “He wanted to wear a dress to my wedding because he would look pretty in it.”

“Oh. Now I understand why you didn’t realize he was drunk. Anyway get some sleep, I’ll be leaving now.”

Sungmin waved at his hyungs and closed the door. Why did his hyungs have to be so damn strange? He would have to warn Sa Eun before they did something weird at the wedding. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read review!


	4. Sieunhae-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I will post the fluffier version of this drabble later ^^

Siwon was angry. He was angry that Hyukjae loved Donghae and that Donghae loved Hyukjae. He was angry that neither of them looked away from each other. He was angry that there was no room for him in their relationship. He was angry that he didn’t only want one, but both of them.

The fans always said that he liked to cockblock Eunhae and they weren’t far off the mark. It made his blood boil to see both of them do skinship on stage and tried everything he could to stop them. They thought he did it for the fans so they let him continue; if only they knew.

Siwon cornered Donghae one day and kissed him brutally. He got pushed away and punched in the face for his efforts. While he was moping in his room, Hyukjae came for him.

“If you ever make Donghae cry again I will end your pathetic life,” he hissed. “He wouldn’t tell me what you did, but I assure you if I find out and it’s worse than what I imagine, I will put you through hell.”

Siwon stays silent and wonders if Hyukjae knows how hot he is when he’s angry. He wonders how he would react if Siwon were to kiss him next. Not wanting to risk his face again, he decides not to try. Donghae and Hyukjae have no room for him in their relationship and Siwon will just have to live with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	5. Jongkey-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know that I was supposed to post fluffy Sieunhae today but I have an exam tomorrow so I must use one of my back-up drabbles ;A;. Also, over the next three months my laptop might be confiscated (I have to give India's version of the SATs in Feb-March) so in case I miss out on a day, I WILL MAKE UP FOR IT. I WILL MAKE UP FOR ALL THE DAYS I MISSED. Enjoy ^^

Key tapped his foot as he looked at the clock. 1 a.m. and still no sign of Taemin. His curfew was 11:30 and if he was going to be late, he was supposed to call either of his parents. Key was going to kill him.

The door creaked and he looked up hopefully, only to see that it was Jonghyun, back from his business trip.

“Babe,” came Jonghyun’s confused voice. “Why are you up so late? You didn’t have to wait for me.”

“I wasn’t waiting for you; I was waiting for  _your son_  to get back from his date. He hasn’t even called.”

Jonghyun frowned. It wasn’t like Taemin to miss his curfew or not call.

“Where did he say he would take her? I’ll go get him.”

Just then, the door opened and Taemin shuffled in. He saw Key and pulled a wounded puppy expression. He would get out of this one easy.

“Kim Taemin, where the hell have you been?”

Taemin flinched and dropped the look. He could butter up his appa but not his dad.

“Daddy, I can explain.”

“I’m waiting.”

Taemin took a deep breath and thought of countless excuses to give. Looking at his father’s expressionless face, he settled for a watered down version of the truth. He was so screwed.

“Daddy,” he began cautiously. “I’m sorry that I broke curfew. I was out on a date with Na Eun and we lost track of time so I forgot to call appa. I walked her back and then came straight home. I’m sorry, daddy. I really am.”

Jonghyun’s expression turned grim and he looked away from his son.

“You’re grounded for a month. No excuses. We will talk about reducing it once you tell me the truth.”

Kibum watched in silence as Taemin’s shoulders slumped and he dragged his feet to his room. He knew the boy would cry himself to sleep. He knew that he would sneak into their room and drape himself all over Jonghyun and bury his face into his father’s neck. He knew Jonghyun would hold him close and rock him until they were asleep. Shaking his head, he followed his husband to their bedroom. Tomorrow father and son would probably abandon him to go spend time together. Sometimes, Kibum felt really jealous of their bond but most of the time, it just made him really happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	6. Eunhae-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is slightly weird. I apologize, political science fried my brain ;A; I hope you like it nonetheless ^^

* * *

They met in college during freshman year. The charismatic dancing machine that changed his hair color as often as his clothes and the adorable law student. They were poles apart but they made it work. Hyukjae’s hair was brown when they met.

* * *

They shared an apartment from their second year. It was small and cozy and exactly what they needed. They had terrible fights that involved a lot of dish throwing and room-wrecking. But in the end, they always cried together on the couch, whispering apologies and cracking lame jokes. Hyukjae’s hair was red.

* * *

Nobody was surprised when they announced that they were together. They took it in their stride and were a little more touchy-feely in front of their friends. Hyukjae’s hair was pink, just like Donghae’s face.

“That’s disgusting,” remarked Kyuhyun, as Hyukjae opened the door for a bright red Donghae.

“Yah maknae, your face is disgusting.”

Their friends continued the teasing for years and Donghae never got used hearing it. The day he said that he didn’t care what anyone said anymore, Hyukjae dyed his hair blond.

* * *

They got married a few years later and Hyukjae dyed his hair brown for the occasion. When he was asked why he picked such a boring color, he shrugged.

“Donghae fell in love with brown, it only seems right that I marry him with that color.”

* * *

Once, Donghae tried coloring his hair. The stylist had done such a poor job that platinum blond looked white. Hyukjae spent days calling him ‘old man Hae’ and laughing. Donghae never tried it again.

* * *

They adopted a five year old girl named Minah. She was so fascinated by Hyukjae’s hair, she spent hours touching and playing with it.

“I really like oppa’s hair,” she whispered to Donghae.

“Donghae oppa likes it too,” he winked back. “Blue is my favorite color.”

Hyukjae turned to grin at him and Donghae knew that their life would always be colorful; just like Hyukjae’s hair.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	7. Jongkey-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a continuation of the previous Jongkey ^^   
> Warning: Cute/bratty/spoilt Taemin ahead.

True to his prediction, Kibum woke up to an empty bed and breakfast on the table. He picked up the post-it stuck to the fridge and chuckled.

_Appa,_

_DADDY IS TAKING ME SHOPPING! YAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!! He says we’ll buy you something nice and bring home lunch. :D_

_Love, Taeminnie._

Even though the boy had turned sixteen, he still called himself Taeminnie. Starting on his breakfast, he just hoped Jonghyun didn’t buy their son everything he asked for.

_At the mall-_

“Daddy, can we have ice cream?”

“Daddy, let’s buy that sweater for appa.”

“Daddy, I want a pony.”

“OOH DADDY LOOK, A SALE!”

Jonghyun let himself be dragged around by his hyper son. He ignored all the pointing and hushed whispers of him being a teenage father. His parents had adopted Taemin when he was sixteen, but he always loved Jonghyun the most. When he turned two, Taemin insisted on calling him daddy and it stuck. When he was twenty one, Jonghyun officially adopted Taemin. Then they met Kibum and eleven years later, they were one happy family.

He had just been abandoned by Taemin in favor of a clothing store when a man approached him.

“Waiting for your girlfriend?” he asked, gesturing to all the shopping bags in his hands.

“Oh, no,” he laughed. “I don’t have a girlfriend.”

 The man leaned forward, obviously pleased.

“In that case, why don’t we go have a cup of coffee?”

“Sorry, I can’t do that. I’m waiting for my son.”

“Oh.”

Jonghyun tried not to laugh as the disappointed man tried to say something to salvage the situation.

“Daddy!”

The men turned to see Taemin rush out of the shop with one bag in hand.

“Are you okay, baby? Why didn’t you buy the entire shop?”

Taemin pouted at his father and turned to the other man.

“Hi, I’m Taeminnie. Are you daddy’s friend?”

“Uh, yeah I suppose.” The man looked lost for a moment before replying. “I’m Minho.”

“Well Minho-ssi,” Jonghyun cut in before Taemin could ask more questions. “It was a pleasure meeting you, but we really need to leave.”

Taemin waved at Minho cheerfully before his father dragged him away.

“Daddy I’m hungry.”

Jonghyun just chuckled and shook his head. His kid was too damn precious sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	8. Kangchul-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There will be a follow up to this :)

There were three rules in high school everyone followed:

  1. Do not get expelled or suspended.
  2. If you’re doing drugs, don’t get caught.
  3. Do not, under any circumstances, mess with Kim Heechul.



There was one guy that had almost done it all, Kim Youngwoon. He was a big, muscular guy with a handsome face and an easy smile. Looking at him, nobody ever thought that he once got suspended for doing drugs in school. He was an average student and the president of the martial arts club. That’s why no one expected him to do what he did.

Youngwoon walked up to Kim Heechul in the cafeteria and threw a bouquet at his face.

“Yah, I like you. Go out with me.”

“That hit me in the eye, you piece of shit.”

“Is that a yes?”

Heechul looked at the hopeful man with a blank expression. He stood up and thrust the flowers back into Youngwoon’s hands.

“Pick me up at six and don’t be late.”

“…I have a date with Kim Heechul. Holy shit.”

Youngwoon smiled like a lunatic for the rest of the day and surprised his mother by buying her flowers.

_That evening-_

Youngwoon stood nervously in front of the house before taking in a deep breath and knocking. Five minutes later, it was opened by a five year old child.

“Who are you and what do you want?”

“Yah, where are your manners? I’m your hyung.”

The kid scoffed and Youngwoon growled at him, threateningly. He squeaked and cowered behind the door before screaming.

“CHULLIE HYUNG, THERE IS A MEAN AHJUSSHI AT THE DOOR. HE WANTS TO HURT KYUHYUNNIE. CHULLIE HYUNG SAVE KYUHYUNNIE PLEASE.”

 Youngwoon watched in surprise as Heechul appeared out of nowhere and picked Kyuhyun up.

“Don’t be such a drama queen or I’ll ask Siwon hyung to babysit you. Now, you be good and have fun with umma, okay? Give hyung a kiss.”

The kid, Kyuhyun, pecked Heechul on the cheek. After being set down, he ran back into the house, but not before glaring at Youngwoon on last time.

“Sorry about him,” said Heechul. “He gets very possessive of me at times.”

“That’s alright. But why does Siwon scare him so much?”

“Oh, that’s because Siwon takes him to church. Kyuhyunnie is not very keen on religion.”

Youngwoon chuckled and held out his hand, expecting Heechul to scoff at him. But surprisingly, Heechul took it and gave him a brilliant smile. In that moment, all rational thoughts flew out of his mind and all he could think of was how to make Heechul smile like that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	9. Hanchul-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Someone stop me please xD I can't stop writing family AU xD

The adoption process was difficult work. It was hard enough to find a country that allowed gay couples to adopt, but it was harder to find a Korean child. There were a lot of problems with the government and a lot of documents had to be submitted. But finally three months later, they were going to see their baby.

Hankyung went to Canada to pick him up, while Heechul stayed at home and worried. He worried that the boy wouldn’t like them, that he wouldn’t like Korea, that he would resent to learning a new language and that he didn’t have a mother, but two fathers. He cleaned their house in an insane frenzy and then took a shower.

After four hours of nail-biting and frantic messages to Hankyung (YAH WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU ALIVE? HANNIE ANSWER ME GODDAMMIT!), he heard the doorbell ring. He rushed to open the door and found an exhausted looking Hankyung with a tiny boy in his arms. Ushering them inside, Heechul sat them both down and handed them plates of food.

After everyone was fed, Heechul cleared his throat.

“Hi Henry,” he said in perfect English. “I’m Heechul.”

Henry’s face lit up.

“Mom?”

Heechul scowled at Hankyung who was trying not to laugh. He _knew_ he should have cut his hair before Henry got here.

“No, I’m not mom. I’m dad.”

“But he’s dad,” said Henry, confused. He looked between both the adults and his eyes filled with tears. “No mom?”

Heechul sighed and picked the boy up. Rocking him gently, he patted his back until he was sure that Henry wouldn’t cry.

“Okay, I’m mom.”

Henry squealed and bounced in Heechul’s arms. Hankyung was openly laughing now and probably texted all their friends saying that their son called Heechul mom.

“We should probably let him get some sleep. He seems tired,” said Hankyung.

Heechul nodded and they made their to Henry’s new bedroom. He was going to set the boy down, but then he realized that he was already asleep.

“Hannie,” Heechul bit his lip. “Can he sleep with us tonight?”

“Of course baby,” he murmured and kissed Heechul’s cheek.

The new family made themselves comfortable on the large bed and Henry slept in between them, clutching Heechul’s shirt. Sixteen years later, he still called Heechul mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	10. Hanchul-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Exam tomorrow so I might not post a drabble x( But, I'll make up for it on tuesday! I got the idea from a cute Draco fanart on tumblr where he goes to wake Lucius and Narcissa up ^^

“Dad? Mom? Dad-Dad-Dad-Dad-Dad-Dad-Dad-Dad-Dad-Dad-Dad-Dad-Dad-Dad- Dad…”

Hankyung opened one eye and looked at the clock. Groaning at the time, he turned to glare at his son.

“Is there a reason you’re so noisy at seven in the morning?”

The six year old grinned cheekily.

“Hi,” he said before hightailing it out of the room.

Heechul growled from next to him. He heard the sheets rustle and Heechul got out of bed.

“That’s it. The kid is going down.”

Hankyung nodded and closed his eyes, content that his husband would deal with their son properly. He drifted in and out of sleep until loud shrieking woke him up for good.

“DAD, MOM’S KILLING ME!”

“YAH! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT YOU CALLING ME MOM?”

“BUT MOOOOOOOOOM!”

The rest of the conversation was cut short as Heechul barged into the bedroom, with their unruly six year old over his shoulder. He dumped Henry on top of Hankyung and stormed out of the room, muttering something about breakfast.

Henry grinned at Hankyung and clambered over him to cuddle properly.

“What have I told you about riling Heechul up in the morning?”

“Don’t do it unless you want to die,” recited Henry. “But mom loves me too much to kill me.”

Hankyung chuckled and then cursed as the smell of something burning wafting through the house. Picking Henry up, he raced to the kitchen. Heechul was many things but master chef, he was not.

“Hannie, I hate the toaster.”

“Don’t worry,” Hankyung said dryly. “The toaster hates you too.”

Henry giggled and then stopped when Heechul glared at him. He shuffled over to where the man was standing and pulled the hem of his shirt.

“I’m sorry for waking you mom,” he pouted.

Heechul sighed and crouched beside Henry to hug him. No one could win against him when he was being cute.

“It’s okay, baby. Mom is sorry for threatening to kill you.”

Henry giggled again and placed a loud kiss on Heechul’s cheek. His mom was the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	11. Kyuwook-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Will be continued tomorrow :D Also, no offence to ZE:A fans but Hyungsik and Ryeowook are close and I bet Kyu is jealous xD

“Kyukyu.”

“Kyuhyunnie.”

“Kyuhyun.”

“Kyu.”

 “YAH CHO KYUHYUN!”

“WHAT?”

Kyuhyun paused his game and turned around to glare at the offending personality that dared to interrupt his Starcraft marathon. His glare was met with an equally ferocious one from a tiny man standing at the door.

“Would it kill you to respond when I’m calling you?” scowled Ryeowook.

“Yes. So quit bothering me.”

Letting out a stream of curse words ending with ‘Cho fucking Kyuhyun’, Ryeowook slammed the door shut. Satisfied with himself, Kyuhyun returned to his game and soon forgot about everything else.

_The next day_

“Hyung, have you seen Ryeonggu?” asked Kyuhyun. He hadn’t seen his boyfriend since their spectacular showdown the previous day. He felt a little bad but Ryeowook should know better than to interrupt his gaming session.

“Oh, Ryeowook. Yes he’s with Hyungsik. Something about getting married,” muttered Kangin, while reading his script.

“HE’S WHAT!?”

“YAH!” Kangin glared at him. “Do you have to yell when I’m working? Besides, he told me that you couldn’t care less last night.”

Kyuhyun felt a twinge of guilt and then anger. How could Ryeowook do anything with that kid? Why did he constantly monopolize his Wookie? He pulled out his phone and tried to call Ryeowook.

“Yeobosaeyo.”

“Ryeonggu, I’m sorry. I’ll do anything to beg for forgiveness. Please don’t leave me for that child. I love you so much.”

“Kyuhyun subaenim? Is that you? Why are you confessing your undying love to Wookie hyung?”

Kyuhyun cursed as a voice that was decidedly not Ryeowook’s sounded through that phone. Curse that brat for being so polite. His hyungs loved ZE:A so there were no formalities involved. Unless it came to Kyuhyun. He said it was about respect, his hyungs claimed that he was being jealous.

“Hyungsik, why do you have Ryeowook’s phone? No wait, don’t answer that. Put him on, I want to talk to him.”

“Sorry sunbaenim, but hyung is singing for the bride and groom right now. I can ask him to call you back.”

Kyuhyun cursed again and contemplated throwing his phone against the wall. Finally calming down, he spoke into the phone.

“Hyungsik, text me the address and the dress code. And _don’_ t tell Ryewook.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	12. Kyuwook-3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay I'm sorry that I'm dragging this out, BUT the point of a drabble is that it's supposed to be short. The last one will be up tomorrow xD

As soon as he got the message, Kyuhyun rushed to get ready. He borrowed (stole) one of Siwon’s fancy suits that he kept in the dorm for emergencies. Well, this certainly was an emergency. Combing his hair to make sure it doesn’t look untidy, he gave himself a look in the mirror.

“Hmm, not too bad,” he mused. “But it needs something more.”

Sneaking into Eunhyuk’s room, he borrowed one of his hyung’s fancy watches and sprayed himself with expensive perfume. Satisfied with his look, he strode out to show Kangin.

“Hyung, what do you think?”

“You don’t look ugly. Now go away and drive safely,” replied Kangin, not bothering to look at him.

Kyuhyun scoffed at his hyung’s reply and headed out the door. Making sure he had everything before he left, he banged the front door, hoping to annoy Kangin one last time.

He made it to the parking lot without anyone noticing him and drove out carefully. Thankful that there were no fans outside the building, he picked up speed and drove as fast as he could without putting himself in danger.

He reached the wedding hall in fifteen minutes flat and parked his car. Glad that no one had recognized him yet, he strode in confidently. The moment he entered there were gasps and whispers.

“Uh, hi,” he grinned sheepishly. “I’m here to congratulate the bride and groom?”

Ryeowook pushed through the crowd, apologizing and smiling. Before he even reached Kyuhyun, the hall was noisy again.

“Cho Kyuhyun,” he hissed. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“I came because I love you,” Kyuhyun grinned. It soon faltered under Ryeowook’s gaze and the truth came out.

“I came because Kangin hyung said something about you, Hyungsik and a wedding. So _obviously_ , I thought you were mad about what happened last night and that you were marrying Hyungsik.”

Ryeowook stared at him and then laughed. He clutched at Kyuhyun’s arm and laughed until he cried.

“Oh, Kyukyu,” he said, wiping his tears. “You never fail to amuse me.”

After making sure that no one was looking, he quickly kissed Kyuhyun’s cheek.

“Come on, I’ll introduce you to the bride.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	13. Kyuwook-4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry, I don't even know if Dalma is married xD This is the last installment of the series. Enjoy~

Kyuhyun let himself be dragged through the crowd, smiling and nodding at everyone. Looking around, he frowned when he couldn’t spot the bane of his existence.

“Ryeonggu, where’s Hyungsik?”

Ryeowook stopped and turned to frown at him.

“I knew it. What did you say to the poor kid? He looked so scared and left after giving me my phone back.”

Kyuhyun just laughed evilly, drawing confused looks from around them. He leaned in close to whisper in Ryeowook’s ear.

“I just told him to stay away from what was mine.”

Ryeowook shuddered and pushed him away. Quickly walking over to the newlyweds’ table, he beckoned Kyuhyun over.

“Kyuhyun, this is Dalma. We’ve known each other since we were kids.”

“Congratulations on your wedding. I hope you both have a wonderful life together,” Kyuhyun smiled.

“Oh Kyuhyun-ssi, I’m such a big fan,” Dalma gushed. “I’ve always wanted to meet you, but Ryeowookie always says you’re too busy. He said you couldn’t attend and that’s why he brought Hyungsik.”

Kyuhyun felt guiltier than ever about ignoring Ryeowook at that moment. Slipping an arm around his boyfriend’s waist, he tugged him closer.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t arrive sooner. It was meant to be a surprise.”

“Well, I’m glad you could come,” said Dalma. “The both of you should go dance! There are no reporters or cameramen. I’m sure no one will bother you.”

Ryeowook looked hesitant but the look on Kyuhyun’s face said everything. The moment them walked onto the dance floor, the band played a slow song. Ryeowook wrapped his arms around Kyuhyun’s neck and they swayed along to the music.

“Aren’t you worried someone will leak our pictures?”

“Not at all. Dalma threatened everyone with dire consequences if they took pictures of me.”

Satisfied, Kyuhyun hugged Ryeowook tighter. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn’t notice any of the smiles shot in their direction.

“I want our wedding to be like this too,” Kyuhyun murmured. “Except it will never be silent, considering the members we have.”

Laughing and whispering together, they danced for a few more minutes before Dalma cut in.

“Kyuhyun-ssi, if you don’t mind, could you please sing a song for my first dance with my husband? Maybe a Sung Si Kyung song?”

Kyuhyun grinned at her and nodded. Dalma looked at him conversing with the band fondly and turned to Ryeowook.

“You’ve done well, Wookie. Don’t let him go.”

Just then, Kyuhyun looked at Ryeowook and winked at him. Ryeowook smiled at her brightly.

“I’m never letting that silly man go. He’s mine forever.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	14. Hanchul-3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Someone needs to stop me xD There will be one LAST drabble to end this :D Enjoy~

“MOM! MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! I NEED YOU! WHERE ARE YOU?”

Hankyung ran out of his study hearing his son’s frantic voice.

“Henry! What’s wrong!?”

“You’re not mom.”

Hankyung sighed and collapsed on the sofa. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t jealous of Henry’s preferred parent. But just once, he would have liked to beat Heechul in something.

“Come tell your old dad about your problems. I may not be as good as Heechul, but I’m not completely useless.”

Henry dropped his bag on the floor and joined his father. He shuffled until he was partially lying on top of Hankyung. Amused at his son’s antics, Hankyung didn’t say anything and just made himself comfortable.

“Dad, there’s this girl I like. She’s cute and she’s Chinese-Canadian too! Except I think she hates me because she calls me hamster-face. She says it in English so no one understands her. And…Daaaaaad quit laughing at me!”

Hankyung shook with silent laughter. His son was just too cute.

“I hate you,” Henry huffed. “This is why I need mom. At least mom doesn’t have the fashion sense of an eighty year old.”

Too stunned to respond to the insult, Hankyung sat silently as his son ran into his bedroom. Heechul _really_ needed to stop teaching him these things. He sulked on the sofa, sighing periodically until Heechul got home.

“What’s got your panties in a bunch?” Heechul asked, amused.

“You have turned our son against me. I should have never married you.”

Heechul snorted and sat down on his husband. Hankyung groaned as the added weight settled on him. Heechul was not as skinny as he looked.

“Oh, please. You would have regretted it more if I had married someone else.”

Before Hankyung could reply, Henry burst out of his room and screeched.

“MOM OHMYGOD WHERE WERE YOU!? I NEED YOU RIGHT NOW! COME ON COME ON! GET OFF DAD AND HELP MEEEEEEEE!”

Heechul smirked at Hankyung and dutifully followed his son into his bedroom. Hankyung sighed and face-planted on the sofa; his life really sucked sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	15. Hanchul-4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Last part of Hanchul with Henry :) Enjoy~

Heechul plopped down on Henry’s bed and watched his son pace. He patiently waited for Henry to start speaking, but when it looked like it wasn’t happening anytime soon, he took matters into his own hands.

“This is about Amber, isn’t it?”

“How did you know!?”

“I know everything,” Heechul shrugged. “Also, Kyuhyun told me.”

“I’m going to kill hyung. How could he betray me like that?” Henry whined and flopped onto the bed.

“Well, it is beneficial to have my baby brother as your math teacher. Anyway, quit changing the topic. Do you like her?”

Henry blushed and nodded causing Heechul to coo and pinch his cheeks.

“Aigoo, my baby has his first crush. Let mom squish you. Soon you’ll go to college and get married and forget all about your old mom.”

“Mom, stop being dramatic and help me! I want to ask her out but she hates me. She even calls me hamster-face,” Henry pouted.

Heechul just cackled because the insult was hilarious. Finally giving in to his son’s pouty face, he pretended to think.

“I don’t think I’m the best person to ask. I’ve been with your dad since forever, so my sense of romance is warped.”

“How did dad ask you out?”

Heechul smiled fondly and grabbed a pillow to hug.

“He was a foreign-exchange student and his Korean was terrible. I was a Korean literature major so his sheer presence offended me. His friends dared him to ask me out and he did, in the most grammatically incorrect way possible. I agreed, if only to correct his Korean. But, it turns out that he actually spoke excellent Korean. The dork just needed someone to shove him in my direction.”

Henry nodded.

“I can believe that. I’ve seen some of dad’s old photos, he was such a nerd.”

“HANNIE! HENRY CALLED YOU A NERD!”

Hankyung burst into the room and stared at Henry, while Heechul laughed manically in the background. Henry gulped looking at his dad, sure he was a nerd before but now he worked out and had muscles. He would try aegyo; maybe that would work.

“Daddy, I love you?”

 Hankyung snorted and hit Henry lightly. He then went over and hauled a still laughing Heechul over his shoulder.

“Do your homework while I attempt to teach mom a lesson. Also, call up the girl you like and ask her out. The worst thing that can happen is that she’ll say no.”

Henry nodded, terrified of his father when he got serious. The minute Hankyung stopped smiling, all hell would break loose. Heechul was scary at his best, but Hankyung was on a different level altogether.

His father finally smiled at him and walked out of the room. Henry let out a sigh of relief; this had been one weird day. He was about to start on his homework when he suddenly realized something.

“MOOOOM! YOU STILL HAVEN’T TOLD ME HOW TO ASK HER OUT!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	16. Kangin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy Kangin day everyone! As promised, here is a birthday fic :D (I'm kind of disappointed but I can't change it because I have to study ;-;) (p.s I was supposed to put this up yesterday but I forgot so there will be a double update today)

**Kangin reminisces about his favorite hyung and dongsaeng.**

_Ryeowook_

Kangin had always had a good relationship with Ryeowook. He used to bully him a lot before Kyuhyun joined, but they made up after that. He fondly remembered that time they shared a room in Thailand and almost killed Leeteuk. Ah, good times.

He remembered the endless tears Ryeowook had shed during his enlistment. He remembered the endless tears Ryeowook had shed after he got back. He remembered how he would protect Kyuhyun from Kangin’s wrath every time he said something disrespectful. He remembered his promise to protect Ryeowook and how he would keep it forever. There was a reason Ryeowook was his favorite and it wasn’t because of his spectacular cooking skills.

_Leeteuk_

Kangin had known Heechul longer than any of the other members, but Heechul was always more of a friend than a hyung. They fooled around together and other than calling him hyung, Kangin followed no formalities with him. Leeteuk was a different case.

Leeteuk was forever the caring, exemplary hyung. He always took care of the kids, made sure they were on time everywhere; paid for their food, made sure they slept. He even babied Kangin and Heechul, though they mocked him for it. Leeteuk was his favorite for that very the reason; the fact that he cared so much made Kangin happy.

Leeteuk always took care of his messes, no matter how complicated. He got yelled at by the company and spared Kangin. He covered for him in the press and supported him when the members fought with him. So he repaid him in every way he could. He disciplined the children when they stepped out of line. He became the scary hyung that everyone listened to because Leeteuk couldn’t. He protected the members to the best of his abilities. And when Leeteuk enlisted, Kangin hugged him close and promised to take care of the kids for him. It was the least he could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	17. Kangchul-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I really need to stop writing pairings with children xD The final part of this will be up tomorrow :D

They had barely walked away from Heechul’s house when his phone rang. Mouthing an apology to Youngwoon, he picked it up.

“Mom? No, we didn’t get far. He did what? Oh no, not again. Put him on the line. Baby what’s wrong? No, hyung hasn’t abandoned you. Okay, okay stop crying. Yes I promise. I love you too. Bye.”

“Is the kid acting up again?”

“I’m sorry, but I have to go home,” Heechul sighed. “He throws a tantrum every time I have a date. I love Kyuhyunnie but he’s such a cockblock. I have never had a serious relationship because he scared them all off.”

Youngwoon laughed and tugged him closer. Putting his hand around Heechul’s tiny waist, he grinned at him.

“It took me forever to ask you out. No bratty five year old is going to shoo me away. Let’s go get him. He can tag along on our date.”

They walked back to the house, wrapped up in each other. The door opened and a sniffling Kyuhyun ran out and attached himself to Heechul’s leg.

“CHULLIE HYUNG, KYUHYUNNIE MISSED YOU. WHY DID YOU GO AWAY?”

Wincing at the racket the child was making, Youngwoon stepped away and let Heechul pick him up.

“Yah, stop shouting you brat. Why don’t you let hyung ever go on a date? Don’t you want hyung to be happy?”

“NO! CHULLIE HYUNG IS KYUHYUNNIE’S! IF HYUNG GOES ON A DATE, HYUNG WILL LEAVE KYUHYUNNIE ALONE FOREVER.”

“If you don’t stop shouting, I’m going to leave you at home and never come back,” Heechul growled. When Kyuhyun finally quieted down, he turned to Youngwoon.

“Let’s go. Kyuhyunnie, say sorry to Youngwoon hyung for ruining our date.”

“…sorry ahjusshi.”

Heechul was about to yell again but Youngwoon stopped him. Prying Kyuhyun away from Heechul’s arms, he picked him up and placed him on his shoulders.

“Hyung will take you to the fair if you don’t pull on hyung’s hair, okay?”

“Okay,” said Kyuhyun brightly, wrapping his hands around Youngwoon’s forehead.

Shaking his head at his brother’s odd behavior, Heechul linked his arm with Youngwoon’s.

“You know with your hair and your clothes, someone might think that you’re my wife,” Youngwoon joked.

“YAH! DO YOU WANT TO DIE?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	18. Kangchul-3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The last part of this particular Kangchul series! Enjoy~

Their trip to the fair went surprisingly well. They rode the giant wheel (even though Kyuhyun started crying when they reached the very top) and had a lot of unhealthy food. At the end of the trip, Kyuhyun wasn’t ready to let Youngwoon go home.

“NO! KYUHYUNNIE WANTS WOON HYUNG! WOON HYUNG NEEDS TO TUCK KYUHYUNNIE IN OR KYUHYUNNIE WILL HAVE NIGHTMARES.”

They were standing outside the Kim residence with Kyuhyun throwing a tantrum of epic proportions. Heechul was slowly losing his patience and was about to lash out at the kid.

“Okay kid, hyung will tuck you in.”

Heechul stared at Youngwoon, dumbfounded. Never had any of his dates indulged his bratty little brother. They would always yell at him or say something mean that would make Kyuhyun cry and Heechul furious enough to punch them.

“Youngwoon, you don’t have to. He’s just being a brat.”

“Kyuhyunnie is not a brat. Chullie hyung is mean.”

“Well in that case, Chullie hyung will go away and you can stay with Woon hyung,” said Heechul.

Kyuhyun looked at both his hyungs, confused about everything. His lower lip quivered.

“B-but, Kyuhyunnie wants Chullie hyung _and_ Woon hyung.”

“Aish, this brat. Okay, come on. Bedtime.”

Heechul carried Kyuhyun in to get him changed while Youngwoon talked to his father.

“So you’re the one that took my son out on a date.”

“Yes sir.”

“Willingly?”

“Yes  sir.”

“Why would you do that?”

 “YAH APPA! STOP SCARING MY FUTURE BOYFRIEND AWAY!”

“Well, he’s pretty.”

“I agree with that.”

“I HATE YOU BOTH.”

They chuckled at Heechul’s antics and Youngwoon went up to Kyuhyun’s room.

“Woon hyung! Tuck Kyuhyunnie in! Kyuhyunnie is sleepy.”

Doing as he was told. Youngwoon placed the blanket over Kyuhyun and tucked him in. Brushing back the child’s hair, he placed a kiss on his forehead.

“Goodnight kid. Hyung had a good time today.”

“G’night hyung.”

Heechul leaned over and kissed Kyuhyun on the cheek.

“Night, baby.”

“Night hyung.”

They left the room as silently as they could and exited the house.

“Hey, I really had a good time tonight. Thank you for tolerating Kyuhyun’s bratty behavior.”

Youngwoon just smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Heechul’s lips.

“I’ll see you in school, Heenim.”

Heechul smiled and touched his lips.

“Yeah, you will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	19. Bandfic (Suju)- 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So it has come to my attention that drabbles are supposed to be 100 words or less xD Oops. Anyway, I decided to try a text message fic :D (I hope it's not a total fail and I hope everyone recognises the usernames)

**_To Heechullie hyung:_ **

HYUNG ADHKJHFFMVNVDJF

**_To Hae:_ **

…are you drunk?

**_To Heechullie hyung:_ **

I LOEV UYO DKFLJSD :DDDDDDDDD

**_To Hae:_ **

You are in so much trouble when you get home.

 

**_To Heechul hyung:_ **

Hyung, sorry he kind of got out of hand. I’m handling it! (Please don’t tell Teukie hyung)

**_To Myeolchi:_ **

Like hell I’m not telling the old man. He’ll have a fit that his precious children are out drinking. Don’t move, I’ll send someone to pick you up.

 

**_To Youngwoon:_ **

Go pick up Eunhae. They’re drinking somewhere.

**_To Heenim:_ **

Aish, these brats. I’m going to end their miserable lives today.

**_To Youngwoon:_ **

Have fun. I’m going to give Jungsoo a heart-attack.

 

**_To GaeTeuk:_ **

Yah, the children are drinking.

**_To Heechul:_ **

Why is that so vague?

**_To Heechul:_ **

Are all of them drinking??

**_To Heechul:_ **

 Are you and Kangin with them???

**_To Heechul:_ **

 Are only the maknaes drinking???????

**_To Heechul:_ **

ANSWER ME HEECHUL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_To GaeTeuk:_ **

Geez, calm yourself. It’s just Donghae and Hyukjae. Don’t worry, I’ve sent Kangin to kill them.

**_To Heechul:_ **

Oh. Thank you, I suppose. Ask Kangin not to kill them too much, they have a busy schedule tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	20. Bandfic (Suju)- 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Part 2 of the text fic :D

**_To Heenim:_ **

Hyung, who’s your favorite dongsaeng?

**_To Maknae:_ **

Donghae.

**_To Heenim:_ **

After Donghae hyung?

**_To Maknae:_ **

Ryeowookie.

**_To Heenim:_ **

After Wookie?

**_To Maknae:_ **

Siwonnie.

**_To Heenim:_ **

After Siwon hyung?

**_To Maknae:_ **

Myeolchi.

**_To Heenim:_ **

WHEN WILL I SHOW UP ON YOUR LIST?

**_To Maknae:_ **

Never ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

**_To Heenim:_ **

I hate you ;^;

**_To Maknae:_ **

<3

 

**_To Teukie hyung:_ **

Hyung, who’s your favorite dongsaeng?

**_To Kyuhyunnie:_ **

Of course it’s you <3

**_To Teukie hyung:_ **

You’re my favorite too hyung <3

 

**_To Heenim:_ **

HAH! Teukie hyung says I’m his favorite.

**_To Maknae:_ **

Sorry to burst your bubble, but Teukie says that to everyone. Have someone else try.

 

**_To Teukie hyung ^^:_ **

Hyung!! Who’s your favorite among the members? :D

**_To Ryeowookie:_ **

Don’t tell anyone, but it’s you <3

 

**_To Kyukyu:_ **

Heechul hyung was right D:

**_To Ryeonggu:_ **

T-T

 

**_To Heenim:_ **

I still hate you ;-;

**_To Maknae:_ **

Feeling’s mutual, kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	21. SMTOWN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had some not so happy thoughts and this is the result of it xD All of these are fictional events, the boys are too polite to let this happen.

That year, nobody wanted to perform for SMTOWN. With four people having left the company and one in the army, the stage felt emptier than ever.

Nobody mentioned the fact that Heechul’s eyes were red or that he kept texting someone. They pretended not to hear Hyukjae crying because this would be the first time he would perform without Junsu. They didn’t even think about bothering the TVXQ boys, who hadn’t left their dressing room since they arrived.

There was a commotion as a manager tried to snatch Heechul’s phone. All the Super Junior members and managers stood by his side.

“I don’t care who the fuck you are, give me back my phone,” hissed Heechul.

“So that you can text your traitor best friend?” sneered the man. “Not likely.”

Everyone expected Heechul to react, but Leeteuk did instead. He slapped the man and took the phone back.

“You have no right to speak about my members. What we do is our business and our managers. If I see you near my boys or Yunho or Changmin again, I will have you fired in the most humiliating way possible. Now get out of my sight.”

He looked over to the other team managers and glared at them.

“That applies to you lot as well. If you touch any of them, you’re dead.”

With one last glare, he led his boys into TVXQ’s dressing room and locked the door.

“Yah, Jung Yunho,” drawled Heechul. “Do you want to talk to Joongie? He’s been asking for you.”

“What!? Hyung didn’t ask about me?” pouted Changmin.

Just like that, the tense atmosphere disappeared. Yunho hugged Leeteuk, silently thanking him and Changmin whined at Heechul to call Jaejoong.

Looking at the noisy room, Leeteuk smiled. He promised to protect those boys forever and now he had two more to protect. He felt someone tug his sleeve and he turned around.

“Hyung, can you call Hankyung hyung? Changminnie is using Heechul hyung’s phone,” said Ryeowook.

Nodding, he handed his phone over to an ecstatic Ryeowook. Well, what the managers didn’t know won’t hurt them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	22. Kangteuk-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I NEED TO STOP WRITING KID FICS. SOMEONE PLEASE STOP ME. JAEBAL.

Being the parent of two five year old twins was stressful. Especially if you were an only parent and your boys liked to run after random things.

“HAEHAE DON’T PUT THAT IN YOUR MOUTH!”

“HYUKKIE WEAR CLOTHES BEFORE YOU GO OUTSIDE!”

“BOYS WHY ARE ALL MY CLOTHES PINK!?”

That was the daily life of Park Jungsoo. After his wife had died in childbirth, he raised his kids alone with a little help from his best friend. Although, no one considered what Heechul did as ‘help.’ He was probably the reason the boys were so damn mischievous.

“Umma! Can we go to the park today?”

Heechul was also the reason his boys called him umma instead of appa. He tried his best to break them out of the habit, but they ended up crying whenever he would scold them. Smiling down at them, he nodded.

“Of course, baby. Let me pack a bag so that we can have a picnic.”

Jungsoo shook his head fondly as his kids ran around the house screaming. Hoping that they wouldn’t break anything, he started packing a bag.

“Now babies, you have to hold my hand and not run around, okay?”

“Yes, umma,” the twins chorused.

They made a lovely picture on the way to the park. A handsome young man with his equally adorable kids. The children kept rambling on and Jungsoo patiently nodded and made comments at the right time.

“Umma can we get a fishy?” asked Donghae.

“I will think about it because having a fishy is a lot of responsibility.”

“Why do we need a fishy when Haehae is a fishy,” Hyukjae giggled.

Chuckling at his children, he was about to respond when a handsome man stopped him.

“Your children are precious.”

Jungsoo smiled at him proudly, showing off his dimple.

“Thank you, they really are.”

“I’m Kim Youngwoon. Mind if I join you?”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	23. Eunhae-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So my friend said something about Eunhae during performances and I had a vivid image of Donghae licking sweat off of Eunhyuk's neck xD Forgive me.

Donghae really, really hated performing with Hyukjae, no Eunhyuk. On stage, he was Eunhyuk. He was untouchable and oh so sexy. He hated it when they had to dance to ‘I wanna love you’ and the female dancer had to run her hands all over them. It wasn’t her fault, but it still made Donghae’s blood boil. He just wanted Eunhyuk to pin him to the nearest surface and ravish him.

The other man caught on when Donghae had difficulty speaking after their rehearsal.

“Hae, are you okay?”

Donghae made an indistinguishable sound and stared at a drop of sweat making its way down Eunhyuk’s neck. Realizing what Donghae was looking at, Eunhyuk smirked and walked towards him. Leaning close, he whispered in Donghae’s ear.

“Does my dancing turn you on? Or is it because I look so good on stage and that you can’t rip my clothes off? What do you want from, Donghae-yah?”

Whining, Donghae pushed him away. All of their back-up dancers were observing them closely.

“I hate you,” he pouted.

Eunhyuk laughed and placed a swift kiss on his cheek.

“If we manage to wrap up rehearsal in an hour, I’ll give you a reward.”

If anyone noticed the kiss or Donghae’s extreme enthusiasm towards finishing the rehearsal, they didn’t say anything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	24. Yoosu-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I missed two days ;-; This is a triple update!

Yoochun always liked sitting on Junsu. His body was nice and firm in some places and soft and squishy in others. His butt was the best place for Yoochun to plant his skinny one on. He sat on him after practice, during practice, while playing the piano, during photo-shoots. Jaejoong always whined that they left him out, but Jaejoong was skinny and muscular and therefore not very good to sit on. So he was ignored and Junsu was sat on.

Junsu always let Yoochun sit on him because if he sat on him, Yoochun would probably die. He might not get the best place to sit (because let’s face it, no one has a butt like Junsu’s) but he always got the warmest hugs and cuddles. Jaechun might be soul-mates, but Yoochun was clingy with Junsu. There was always an arm around his shoulder, an arm around his waist, burying into him during photo-shoots, random hugs, random declarations of love and kisses. So what if Jaechun bullied him during concerts, Yoochun always made it up to him later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	25. Jaejoong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had to post this yesterday ;-; Anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAEJOONG <3 Also, I think I passed drabble school :D

Jaejoong missed TVXQ. He doesn’t regret leaving but he wishes it would be different. He loved being with Yoochun and Junsu, but even they missed being together. If Heechul could meet Hankyung, why couldn’t Yunho and Changmin meet them?

He missed being with Yunho and babying Changmin. He hated the fact that he had missed Changmin’s developmental years and that he wasn’t there to see his maknae grow into a man. He hated that he wasn’t there to help Yunho when he was depressed. He missed performing with them. He missed cooking for them. But most of all, he missed telling them that he loved them and he still does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	26. Kangchul-4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a triple update, so please check chapter 25 first :D This was inspired by Kangin saying that he doesn't like Heechul wearing his clothes on Hello Counselor xD

“I thought you liked it when I wore your clothes to bed,” Heechul smirked.

Kangin groaned at the implication and grabbed Heechul by his waist. Burrowing his head into Heechul’s neck, he bit it. Yelping, the skinny man whacked his head.

“Yah! What the hell was that for? What am I supposed to tell the make-up artists? That a bug named Youngwoon bit me?”

Kangin laughed and placed a kiss against the bite, not letting go of Heechul’s waist. He dropped his voice down to a murmur.

“Babe, you can say whatever you want as long as I get to do it again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	27. Jongkey-3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: TRIPLE UPDATE! Here I start off with my long drabble fics :D This will have many parts so I'll mention the AU before writing something different with this pairing.

If someone were to ask him when he fell in love with the barista, Kim Jonghyun wouldn’t have an answer. But no one asked him when, they asked him _why_. He would always smile and give the same answer.

“His dyed hair, his snake bites, his little smile when he serves coffee, the way he walks, his obnoxious laughter and the way he tries to cutely peek into my sketchbook.”

Jonghyun’s sketchbook had various portraits of the barista, Kibum. They barely talked to each other but Kibum always had a special smile for him. Jonghyun knew that one day, when he confesses, Kibum would say yes and he’d finally show him his sketches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	28. Kyuwook-5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: TRIPLE UPDATE! Here I start off with my long drabble fics :D This will have many parts so I'll mention the AU before writing something different with this pairing.

“He…I…What?”

To say Ryeowook was shocked would have been a bit on an understatement. His parents sat in front of him with grim looks on their faces. He turned to the stranger sitting next to them and shot him a pleading look.

“Please tell me it’s not true. I have a boyfriend. I- Kyuhyun-ssi, I _need_ him. You don’t understand. I just can’t break up with him. Please.”

“I’m sorry Ryeowook-ssi,” Kyuhyun replied stoically. “But your parents have already signed the contract. We get married in six months. Please pack your belongings and move into my penthouse tomorrow. I’ll be leaving now.”

Ryeowook sat with tears streaming down his face, wondering if he was worth the money his parents sold him for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	29. Hanchul-5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: TRIPLE UPDATE! Here I start off with my long drabble fics :D This will have many parts so I'll mention the AU before writing something different with this pairing. ALSO, MY UPDATES WILL BE INFREQUENT FOR TWO MONTHS BECAUSE EXAMS ;A; I'M SORRY.

Heechul hated going to China but one of his favorite people lived there. Zhou Mi’s smiles made up for all the pushing and shoving and the pollution. He tapped his foot impatiently at the airport, muttering something about “fucking late Seasoning.”

“Excuse me, you dropped your scarf.”

Heechul turned around at the accented Korean and saw a gorgeous man holding out his scarf. He would have swooned but the man’s bodyguards (?) kept glaring at him.

“Uh, thanks man. Maybe you shouldn’t talk to me; your friends certainly don’t like it.”

“Don’t mind them, they don’t like anyone. I’m Geng.”

“I’m-“

“HEECHUL HYUNG!”

“Now you know my name too.”

Zhou Mi stopped in front of them and bowed repeatedly to Geng.

“Yah Seasoning. Stop having a seizure and come give hyung a hug.”

“Yes Zhou Mi. Do go ahead,” said Geng, amused. “Well, it was nice meeting you two. Have fun in China, Heechul.”

Heechul waved and blew him a kiss while Zhou Mi bowed again.

“What the hell was that?” asked Heechul, once Geng was a safe distance away.

“That was the Crown Prince of China, hyung. You just flirted with the Crown Prince of China.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!  
> P.S I know China doesn't have royalty, but bear with me here xD


	30. Bandfic (Suju)- 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I managed to last a month :O Thank you, all my lovely readers ^^ (Hopefully I'll be able to last the entire year)

“Ryeowook, it is time to settle this once and for all. Who is your favorite hyung?”

The short man trembled on the couch, avoiding looking at anyone. When his hyungs told him that they wanted to talk to him, he certainly didn’t expect something like this.

“But,” Ryeowook whispered. “I love you all equally.”

Heechul scoffed and everyone else groaned at the generic answer. Ryeowook shot a pleading look to Kyuhyun who just shook his head and mouthed ‘get on with it.’

“I love Teukie hyung because he takes care of me like I’m his child; Heechul hyung because he gives me advice and watches dramas with me. I love Yesung hyung because he gives me singing tips and Kangin hyung because he protects me. Shindong hyung is great because he plays around with me and doesn’t mind my sharp comments; Sungmin hyung because he cooks with me and gives me company. Donghae hyung and Hyukjae hyung are always ready to help me and make me laugh.”

Ryeowook took a deep breath and stood up from the couch, ignoring his hyungs who were looking at him intently. He shouted one last sentence before bolting from the room.

“BUT MY FAVORITE IS HANKYUNG HYUNG BECAUSE HE ISN’T MEAN ENOUGH TO MAKE ME CHOOSE.”

The room stayed silent for five minutes before chaos descended. Everyone argued loudly about the things they had done for Ryeowook.

“Aish that stupid Chinaman manages to beat me without even being in the same country,” grumbled Heechul and all the other members nodded knowingly. You just can’t beat someone who’s one in thirteen million.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	31. Hanchul-6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My laptop has been threatened and if I suddenly stop posting, that means it has been confiscated ;-; ANYWAY. I meant to write Minsu today but I saw an edit of Henry with tattoos and well. 
> 
> Mom Heechul! AU

“Dad, can I get a tattoo?”

Hankyung sputtered and turned to face his son, who was angelically standing behind him.

“No! Absolutely not!”

“Why not!? You have one and so does mom. Why can’t I get one?”

“I was twenty-four when I got it done,” explained Hankyung, sounding calmer than he actually was. “Heechul, on the other hand, was drunk when he got it. Lord knows he wouldn't bear that pain otherwise.”

“But daaaaad,” Henry whined. “I’m eighteen now. I think I should be able to make my own choice about my body.”

Finally giving up, Hankyung sighed.

“Alright. You can get one as long as I come with you and have some say in the design. And if Heechul says yes.”

Henry cheered and proceeded to hug the life out of his father. Little did Hankyung know that Heechul had already booked an appointment with the tattoo parlor. Well, what he doesn't know won’t hurt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	32. Hanmin (brotp)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Talk about rare pair xD THIS IS STRICTLY A BROTP. Bun and I were talking about something (I honestly don't remember) and this was the by product. (I hope you're happy Bun)

“Hyuuuuuuuuung!”

Hankyung ran to his brother’s room, hearing the loud wail. He burst in and found Sungmin on the floor, pouting at his giant teddy bear.

“Hyung, Minnie can’t pick up Mr. Bear,” Sungmin whined. “Minnie wants to carry Mr. Bear like hyung carries Minnie but Mr. Bear is too big.”

Hankyung melted at the sheer adorableness that his brother was exuding.

“Oh my precious bǎobèi, how can hyung help?”

Sungmin stretched out his hands and made grabbing motions.

“Hyung needs to give Minnie a hug.”

Hankyung picked up the precious toddler and hugged him close. Sungmin snuggled into his chest and tightened his arms around Hankyung’s neck.

“Hyung gives the best hugs.”

The older just smiled and squeezed his brother tight. Some things don’t need to be put into words. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	33. Kyuhyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Because it is 12 in India and Kyuhyun is in India :D (I can't believe that he's in my country, IN MY CITY and I'm not allowed to stalk him. FML.) Happy birthday BabyKyu!

Kyuhyun was quite possibly the most spoilt, adored maknae in K-Pop. While the other groups _did_ pamper their maknaes, Kyuhyun beat them by having the maximum number of hyungs.

He had thirteen hyungs that doted on him tremendously. He knew that if he asked, they would drop everything and rush to him. They would move heaven and earth for him; they would kill or die for him. He always had a shoulder to cry on; someone to advise him and he never ever had to pay for food with them around. He was pampered and cuddled and fed and most importantly, _loved_.

Yes, Kyuhyun was the luckiest maknae in K-Pop. So what if he was a little evil? His hyungs loved him and that’s all he needed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	34. Qmi-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Because I love Qmi :D

When Zhou Mi found an adorable puppy at his doorstep, he blinked twice before squealing and bringing him inside. As he gave the puppy food and water, he agonized over what to call him. The puppy finished its dinner and padded towards the tall man. It sat in front of him and cocked its head to the side.

Zhou Mi squealed again at the cuteness before triumphantly shouting.

“KUI XIAN. I’ll call you Kui Xian.”

Days passed by and Kui Xian quickly became a part of Zhou Mi’s life. When Heechul and Hankyung came by for their weekly movie night, Heechul cackled wildly while cuddling the puppy and Hankyung just shook his head at the both of them.

Two months after the puppy showed up at his house, Zhou Mi woke up to the front door opening and wild barking. Lazily he got out of bed, only hurrying when he heard a startled yelp. Rushing out, he was met with the sight of Kyuhyun holding Kui Xian at an arm’s length.

“Mimi,” began Kyuhyun grimly. “I was gone for only two months and you let this rat invade my house.”

“Kui Xian,” said Zhou Mi, scandalized and both the dog and human turned to him. Kyuhyun looked at the dog and then at Zhou Mi, slowly understanding.

“Please tell me that you did not name a dog after me.”

“…he looks like you!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	35. Eunhae-3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Again, one of my long drabble fics. So there will be many follow ups to this one ^^

“Hyukkie….”

“No Donghae. You can’t do this.”

Hyukjae faltered under Donghae’s teary eyes and pout. Damn that man, he could put children to shame with his aegyo. He sighed and gave in.

“Fine HaeHae, one class only. But, if you distract me, I’ll make you run laps along with the students.”

Donghae cheered, quickly hugged his boyfriend and ran out before the other could hit him.

“Aish, that pabo. Why do I have to be put on display?” grumbled Hyukjae. “What business does a soccer coach have in a biology class anyway?”

Donghae had wanted Hyukjae to join him in class one day for an ‘experiment’. He had absolutely no idea what Donghae wanted to do or achieve with the experiment and honestly, he didn’t want to either. With Donghae, it was better to just go along with whatever he said. And damn, Hyukjae knew he was going to regret it later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	36. Yunho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's the sixth in my country and Korea as well so. HAPPY BIRTHDAY JUNG YUNHO, YOU SEXY LEADER AND ADORKABLE MAN.

Yunho sighed and collapsed on his couch. It was his birthday and he had no one to celebrate with. Changmin was in India, having fun with Kyuline. The younger man had called to wish him, but ended up bragging about the different kinds of food they were enjoying.

He sighed again, feeling pathetic. Maybe he should have made plans with Heechul and Kangin. But then again, they both had busy schedules. He went into complete self-pity mode and got himself a tub of ice cream. Digging in, he indulged in the rare treat and savored the richness. He groaned in disappointment when he heard the doorbell ring. Determined to make them suffer, Yunho stalked towards the door and yanked it open, ready to yell. Before he got a chance to say anything, he was pushed aside by three masked men holding bags. They entered his kitchen and began unpacking containers of food.

“Heechul hyung said you would be lonely today, so we snuck in,” explained Jaejoong, removing his mask. “I cooked all your favorites.”

The rest of his speech was cut off as Yunho pulled him into a bone crunching hug. Not wanting to be left out, Yoochun and Junsu jumped on them and they formed a doggie pile on the floor.

“I miss Changminnie,” whined Junsu.

“Well, let’s call him then and make him jealous of all the food Jae cooked.”

They all laughed and got off the floor. Yunho smiled as he saw Yoochun and Junsu bicker about who would call Changmin and Jaejoong trying to make them compromise. At that moment, he missed Changmin the most. He would have liked to be five again, if only for a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	37. Tofuho-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Cliche fic is cliche. Also one of my long fics. Enjoy ^^

Jinki wasn’t a nerd in the traditional sense. He was smart and utterly clumsy but he was never bullied. That may or may not have to do with that fact that he was really good looking and had pretty hair. Jinki felt that looks were a very shallow way to judge someone but hey, society was like that.

When he entered high school, Jinki had promised himself not to turn into one of those clichés that American movies loved to portray. But all that went to hell when Choi Minho joined his school.

Choi Minho was the definition of gorgeous. Tall, handsome, adorable smile, legs that went on for miles and the best part was that he had a brain to rival Jinki’s.

“Yah Lee Jinki, you’re drooling.”

“Shut up Kibum. I am not drooling,” Jinki groused.

Kim Kibum was the school gossip and also Jinki’s best friend. He generally called it as he saw it and while Jinki appreciated that, Kibum had the worst timing.

“Could you not do that while he’s around?” Jinki hissed.

“Why? Don’t you want McSexy to notice you?”

Minho heard Kibum’s loud question and quirked an eyebrow in their direction. Jinki turned bright red and his face while his supposed best friend laughed obnoxiously. Great, now the object of his affections thought he was a weirdo.  Fuck his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	38. Han Geng

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Double update, so please check chapter 37 first. Also this is a bit early but HAPPY BIRTHDAY GENG <3

Han Geng was finishing up his dinner when the first message came in.

**_From Jongwoon ^^:_ **

_Hyung, happy birthday :D Sorry I can’t call you this year T-T Please be healthy and happy! Saranghae ^^_

Geng smiled and typed out a quick reply. He switched on his laptop knowing that it was 12 in Korea and that he would be getting a Skype call soon. His prediction came true in the next five minutes and he grinned, accepting the call.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY HANKYUNG!”

He chuckled as he saw all the members struggling to be seen. Heechul, Leeteuk and Kangin sat in chairs in front of the laptop while the rest tried to squeeze in around them.

“Thanks guys. Where are Ryeowookie and Siwon?”

“Yah, your best friend is sitting here and you’re worried about the maknaes,” Heechul huffed, rolling his eyes.

“Siwon is in China right now for his press conference. He said he’ll drop in tomorrow with all our presents. Ryeowook is on his way home from Sukira,” said Leeteuk.

Geng congratulated them on their recent success with their new album and confessed to having ‘Islands’ as his ringtone. He apologized to Sungmin for missing his wedding and wished Shindong luck for his enlistment. He told Kyuhyun, Zhou Mi and Henry how happy it made him to listen to their solo albums. He told everyone how proud he was of their achievements and that every time they released an album he bought it. They did this every year and every year Geng would take five minutes to speak to each member. With their busy schedules and their strict management, it was hard for all of them to meet so they had to make do with video calls.

Suddenly the door opened and Ryeowook flew in and settled on Kangin’s lap.

“Hankyung hyung, happy birthday! You look so handsome!! I love your hair!”

Everyone laughed as Ryeowook babbled on and Geng fondly shook his head.

“Ah, Ryeowookie. As precious as ever.”

All too soon, it was time for time for them to say goodbye. Everyone tearfully bid their goodbyes and Heechul refused to look at Geng.

“I will visit soon, I promise. We can go to Jeju-Do and go crazy. Jungsoo hyung and Youngwoon, good luck with taking care of the kids, I have a feeling you’ll need it. I love you all, so much,” Geng said, eyes lingering on Heechul.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Heechul growled. “You better visit soon, I love you too. Bye.”

Geng chuckled as the connection was suddenly cut off. Typical of Heechul to end things when they were getting emotional. Switching off his laptop, he got ready for bed. As he was about to close his eyes, his phone beeped again. Confused, he wondered who would text him at this time. It wasn’t even his birthday in China yet. He checked the message and typed in a reply. He went to bed with a soft smile on his face.

**_From Kibum:_ **

_Hankyung hyung happy birthday. Please have a healthy and happy year ^^_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	39. Kyuwook-6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm back! Part 2 of Kyuwook :D

Ryeowook moved into his ‘fiancé’s’ house the next day without much hassle. He had to still break up with his boyfriend, but he figured that he would do that later. The housekeeper let him in and showed him around.

“Mr. Cho will not be back until late evening,” she explained. “Your parents have informed me that you like to cook. You are welcome to use the kitchen whenever you feel like it, just give the cook a prior warning. Mr. Cho will eat anything as long as it’s well seasoned. I will come to clean the house thrice a week and the cook will come twice a day. If that is all, I will take my leave.”

Ryeowook couldn’t help but feel that the housekeeper was being unnecessarily rude to him. She talked to him as if he was a kept man as opposed to the owner’s soon to be husband. He brushed it off and walked to the bedroom to begin unpacking. He would be sharing a room with Kyuhyun and that didn’t scare him at all. What scared him was the possibility of sharing a bed with the cold man and Ryeowook did not look forward to that at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	40. Hanchul-7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read chapter 40 first!

“Prince of China eh? He’s really hot. But wait, how does he speak Korean so well? And how does he know your name?”

Zhou Mi groaned at Heechul’s sudden interest. The Prince was one of the country’s most educated men. Unfortunately, he was also well protected and rarely left unsupervised.

“Hyung, I know what you’re thinking. We can’t stalk the Prince no matter how hot he is. You can get arrested for that kind of stuff.” He paused for a second. “Also, I think he knows my name because you called me seasoning. He’s certainly smart enough to put two and two together.”

“But Mimi!” Heechul stopped himself before he could sound like a brat. Composing himself, he smirked at Zhou Mi.

“I can assure you that I won’t stalk him. But, he will most definitely be stalking me.”

Zhou Mi just chuckled, used to his hyung’s dramatics. But after leaving the airport, when Heechul was asleep in the car, he couldn’t help but think that he was right. Han Geng looked far too interested in his pretty hyung and he just knew that it was going to cause a hell lot of drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	41. Jongkey-4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read chapter 40 first!

Being a barista was hard work but Kibum always enjoyed one aspect of it; people watching. Of course, among all his regulars he had a favorite. The short, platinum blond man with a sketchbook under his arm, who always ordered the same thing. Iced cappuccino and blueberry muffin.

Key thought about the man and his little quirks. How he came in thrice a week without fail and how he still didn’t know the man’s name. How he always doodled on tissues and gave them to Key along with his payment. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn’t notice his best friend walk up to him. Minho slammed a book on the counter and made him jump.

“Yah, what the hell is wrong with you?”

“Kim Jonghyun, 21, music major.”

“What?” Kibum stared at Minho blankly.

“The boy you keep fantasizing about. Short, blond, draws a lot. Ring a bell?”

“Oh. Wait, I do  _not_  fantasize about him.”

“Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night. Make me a cup of coffee, would you?”

Grumbling about shitty best friends, Kibum switched on the coffee maker. Even though he was grateful to him, Minho was still a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	42. Minsu-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read chapter 40 first!

When you’re a talkative person, sitting in a library is hard work. The constant need to say something was driving Junsu mad. But, he persevered. There was only one reason he spent time in the library and he wasn’t going to get himself kicked out.

Shim Changmin was an honor roll student with perfect scores in every subject. He was also the captain of the school basketball team and surprisingly, the student librarian. Junsu was by no means stupid but he leaned towards the athletic side of things. So, to improve his grades (and maybe get Changmin’s number) he visited the library daily.

He knew that Changmin was aware of his intentions. But he also knew that the younger turned into a stuttering mess in front of him. Junsu thought it was adorable that the one person who could flay their entire high school with his poisonous tongue couldn’t form a coherent sentence around him. So he frequented the library and decided the day Changmin didn’t stutter would be the day he asks him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	43. Bandfic (SHINee)-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read chapter 40 first!

Everyone in the industry was under the impression that Taemin was a sweet child, full of sunshine and rainbows. Leeteuk and Yunho constantly told Jinki how lucky he was to have innocent maknae. Little did they know.

“Hyung,” smiled Taemin.

“Yes Taeminnie?” Jinki gulped nervously. Taemin smiling and calling him hyung was something to be afraid of.

“Can you do my homework for me? I’m so tired after the schedules.”

“O-of course,” he stuttered. Taemin smiled at him angelically and (literally) skipped out of the room.

Jonghyun snorted at his trembling leader. “Hyung, you are so whipped.”

“Oh shut up.”

Jonghyun, Kibum and Minho had miraculously escaped Taemin’s poisonously sweet nature. Sure they pampered him but they  _never_  did his work for him. If they tried to blackmail them, they would pull the hyung card or blackmail right back. Sighing, Jinki started on the homework. He really needed to grow a backbone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	44. Leader fic-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read chapter 40 first!

Once a year, all the male leaders of SM got together and complained about their maknaes. In 2008, Onew joined them just for tradition because his maknae wasn’t old enough to cause any serious trouble. In 2009, Yunho stopped complaining and started listening.

They met for one final time before Leeteuk’s enlistment to let out their worries one last time. It was customary for them to go from best to worst, but this time they decided to let Leeteuk have full control of their meeting. After pouring the drinks, Onew gestured him to go ahead. (They needed sufficient alcohol to combat all the stress their members gave them)

“Well,” Leeteuk mused. “Should I tell you about the time when Kyu almost killed Heebum or when he destroyed the kitchen and Ryeowookie almost killed him?”

The other leaders shuddered, thanking all the gods that Kyuhyun wasn’t on their team. Wincing at Leeteuk’s story of how he had ‘accidentally’ dropped Yesung’s turtle into a pot of ramen, they both swore to appreciate their maknaes more. Leeteuk deserved a medal for handling Kyuhyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	45. Hanchul-8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read chapter 40 first!

When Zhou Mi opened his front door early in the morning, he didn’t expect to see the Prince’s famous, flower boy bodyguard on the other side.

“Uh…hi?”

The man dimpled at him and Zhou Mi’s inner five year old girl squealed. Cui Shiyuan had been a part of his daydreams ever since he had seen the man on TV for the first time. And Zhou Mi was facing him in ratty sweats and an old t-shirt. Great.

“My name is Cui Shiyuan. May I come in? I need to talk to you and your friend, Kim Heechul.”

“Of course, please come in. Would you like some tea or water?”

Shiyuan smiled again and Mi died a little on the inside.

“Tea would be great, thank you.”

Zhou Mi went into the kitchen to start on the tea and allowed himself a little squeal.

“Ohmygod ohmygod Cui Shiyuan is in my living room. OHMYGOD.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	46. Kyuwook-7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read chapter 40 first!

He decided to cook Kimchi Jjigae on his first night there. The cook had been dismissed and Ryeowook was all alone in the huge penthouse. Immersing himself into cooking, he played some music and sang along loudly. He was trying to stir the jjigae and dance to ‘Genie’, when a loud cough startled him.

Ryeowook screamed and the ladle went flying. Putting one hand over his rapidly beating heart, he glared at the offending man.

“What is wrong with you? You damn near gave me a heart attack!” he snapped before remembering his place. Bowing as low as he could, he apologized.

“I am so sorry Kyuhyun-ssi. It was not right of me to snap at you. Please forgive me.”

He waited in that position for some sort of punishment or reprimand. But all he got was a grunt and some rough words.

“I don’t care. Set the table, I’m starving. I’ll go wash up.”

Ryeowook blinked and stood, watching Kyuhyun stalk into the bedroom. What the hell just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	47. Tofuho-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read chapter 40 first!

Jinki wished fervently that the earth would swallow him up. Minho was walking towards them and Kibum was _still_ laughing. He whimpered and hid behind his friend; he was _not_ going to get beaten up because of Kibum’s stupidity.

“Hey. Were you guys talking about me?”

“As if Choi,” scoffed Kibum. “McSexy legs is totally Changmin hyung. Have you seen that man? I’d sell my soul to get near him.”

“Oh.” Minho frowned. “Well, he has a girlfriend so don’t sell anything. And Jinki, please don’t hide. I’m not that terrible looking.”

Before Jinki could stutter out an apology, Minho was already gone.

“Ya know Jinki; I think he was disappointed that we weren’t talking about him.”

“I think you’re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	48. Changmin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please for 40 first!

“CHANGMINNIE!”

Changmin groaned as a heavy weight settled on his stomach. He was trying to sleep dammit, but these jerks just had to wake him up.

“Junsu hyung get your fat duck butt  _off_  of me.”

The offending body complied and rolled to one side. Changmin grabbed him by the waist and cuddled into the warmth.

“Yah maknae, stop choking Su. You’ll have time for your kinky shit later,” leered Yoochun.

“Fuck off, hyung. I just want to sleep and Su hyung is a great body pillow.”

“Fine then, sleep. Don’t complain when Jaejoong’s food gets over.

Changmin stilled as Yoochun walked out, slowly coming to his senses. Jae hyung cooked? He was hugging Junsu? How the fuck did JYJ get into his house without being noticed?

“Um Minnie,” Junsu whimpered. “You’re kind of strangling me right now.”

“Right.”

Changmin let go and frowned at Junsu. He rolled out of bed and went to wash up. When he got back, the other man disappeared. He heard Yunho laughing from somewhere and followed the sound.

Walking into the kitchen, he saw all his favorite dishes set on the dining table and his favorite people surrounding it. Jaejoong walked up to him and gave him a hug.

“Happy birthday Changminnie. I hope you like your present.”

Close to tears, Changmin just let out a choked “Hyung” and they all gathered around him. Junsu hugged him around the waist, Yunho patted his back, Yoochun wiped his tears and Jaejoong clung to him tightly.

“How did you guys even get in?”

“Well,” Yoochun grinned. “Next time someone from Super Junior asks you for a favor, don’t say no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	49. Eunhae-4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 40 first! Part 1 of eunhae :)

There was a commotion outside the school and all the teachers were called to investigate it. A tall, tattooed man in a black tank top stood in front of a sleek black motorcycle. He caught sight of teachers and smirked at them.

Donghae swore he heard some of the teachers gasp at the smirk. He was _not_ amused. At all. He broke away from the group and walked up to the man.

“Hyukjae, what the hell are you doing here? Didn’t I tell you that you are not allowed to disturb me at work?”

“Babe I just wanted to see you. You look so hot when you’re serious.”

Donghae swore he saw one of the male teachers faint at the declaration. Stupid man had always been weak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	50. Minsu-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 40 first!

Changmin _hated_ Junsu. Okay not really. But he did hate the fact that he was reduced to a bumbling idiot when he was around the older boy. He stumbled over his words and his voice went high pitched.

It absolutely did not help that Junsu called him ‘my cute little Changminnie’ and that his Yunho hyung mocked him for it. The entire school aware of what was going on and he was pretty sure that Kyuhyun was running a betting pool.

But, until Junsu made a move, he would do anything. Not that Changmin was scared or anything no. He was completely _terrified_ that Junsu was doing this to make fun of him. Why else would he want to go out with a lanky nerd with a mismatched smile?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	51. Yewook-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 40 first!

Yesung was a patient man. Being one of the eldest gave him a lot of experience with brats. He would willingly share his clothes; give up the last piece of meat and sacrifice screen time so that his dongsaengs could shine. But there was one thing he wouldn’t share or give; his time with Ryeowook.

Everyone respected that and gave them space (except Kyuhyun because he was a bitch like that). Ryeowook and Yesung had a strong bond. They talked about music, life, their members and everything under the sun. Sometimes, they wouldn’t talk at all and it still would be that comfortable. To Ryeowook, there would be nothing greater than emulating his Jongwoonie hyung. To Yesung, Ryeowook was like Jongjin. He was meant to be spoilt, disciplined and loved. He was family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	52. Kangchul-5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 40 first!

Kim Heechul screaming in the dorm was nothing new. However, Kim Heechul screeching for Kim Youngwoon’s death was something unusual.

“Where is that bastard?” he seethed. “I’m going to chop his fat neck off.”

Leeteuk sighed and rubbed his temples. It was too early for him to die of stress.

“He’s filming with Hyukjae for Bachelor Party. Kill him later.”

“Oh, trust me I will,” said Heechul and showed Leeteuk exactly why he wanted to kill Kangin.

Looking at the huge purple-ish hickey on Heechul’s neck, the leader swayed on his feet.

“I’m getting too old for this. You need to stop. What if management finds out? You’ll be killed.”

“Oh shut up. Stop acting like a scandalized ahjumma. The make-up girls just giggled and fought over Teukchul, Kangchul and Gunheechul. I didn’t tell them who was right though.”

Leeteuk fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	53. Sungmin-Saeun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read and review!

There was nothing worse than being disowned by your own fans. People who claimed to love him were now tweeting #SungminOut. Was this the price he would pay for being in love? Was hatred all that he would get until Super Junior disbanded?

Sungmin quietly cried in his bedroom, never one for open displays of emotion. He felt Saeun walk in and place her hand on his back.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered, broken. “This is all my fault.”

“No, don’t you dare,” he replied fiercely. “I don’t regret marrying you. I regret nothing. I just. I just wish they could understand.”

So they cried at the loss of something precious. But, they also were comforted by each other’s presence. Fans may come and go, but family lasts forever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	54. Henber-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 41 first!

“No.”       

“Come on.”

“No.”

“Please.”

Henry scowled at the fake sad face Amber was pulling. There are some things that he would not do; some levels he wouldn’t sink to (even though he had pulled a lot of crap in the name of fan service.)

“Henry, you’re the only one I trust with this,” she pleaded.

“Fine,” he grumbled. “But if you tell anyone, I’ll kill you.”

Amber screamed and proceeded to strangle-hug Henry. She was the only one who could convince him to buy a 2-metre tall llama toy for her. She was worse than Ryeowook with his giraffe obsession.

Henry knew that Amber had broken her promise the minute Kangin saw him and started snickering. He was going to set that stupid llama on fire and dance on its cotton remains. And nobody could stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	55. Bandfic (SJM)-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read and review!

Kyuhyun had the tendency to turn into a possessive brat whenever EXO was around. His hyungs loved them and so did he (it was nice to be called hyung too) but they got hugs and cuddles and food. Kyuhyun was jealous dammit.

So when they found out Suho and Chen would make an appearance on Guest House, they cornered him in the dorm.

“Maknae, if you even think about pulling a stunt,” said Sungmin, warning clear in his tone.

“Fine,” he grumbled. “But I want Hae hyung next to me at all times.”

“Fat chance, kid. Donghae is on my team,” Eunhyuk smirked. “And there’s nothing you can do about it.”

This, of course, led to Kyuhyun tackling the older man and sitting on him until he begged for mercy. Eunhyuk’s screams brought Kangin into the room, who promptly pulled the maknae away by his ear and smacked his head for good measure.

“Latch on to Wookie,” he said. “He’s EXO’s favorite and nobody will suspect because you practically live in each other’s pockets anyway.”

Kyuhyun did just that and felt just a little bit smug when Chen couldn’t hug Ryeowook. Just a little.


	56. Jongkey-5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 40 first!

The day Key decided to ask Jonghyun out was the day his hopes got shattered. Jonghyun walked into the coffee shop at his usual time. Only, this time he had a gorgeous boy clinging to him.

The boy, who was probably younger than them, radiated innocence. He had light brown hair, artfully pulled into a messy ponytail and was clutching Jonghyun’s arm like his life depended on it.

Plastering on a fake smile to hide his broken heart, Key walked towards their table.

“Hi, I’m Key. What can I get for you guys today? Can I recommend the couple-strawberry shortcake?”

The younger man wrinkled his nose cutely. “No offense hyung,” he said to Jonghyun. “But, I’d never date someone as short as you.”

“Yah, respect your elders. Especially when they’re paying for your food and dance class.”

Eyes widening in realization, Key shook his head at his silly assumption. Smiling genuinely, he let them hit each other before asking for their order once again. There was hope after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	57. Hanchul-9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 40 first!

After serving his guest tea (without spilling or breaking anything) and waking Heechul up, Zhou Mi sat down with his cup.

“So Zhou Mi,” began Shiyuan, casually. “What do you do for a living?”

“Oh, I’m a student. My major is Korean literature. That’s how I met Heechul-ge, he was my student mentor last year. That’s what you wanted to know right?”

The bodyguard grinned sheepishly and nodded.

“That’s alright,” Zhou Mi said, setting his cup aside. “I understand that it’s a part of your job description. Now, tell me about yourself.”

They fell into easy conversation and talked for a while before Heechul stumbled in, still in shorts.

“Mimi, who’s the horse?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	58. Kyumin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 40 first! (my first and last kyumin)

They were your sunbaes in university. Their behavior inspired (intrigued) you to observe more closely. It was borderline stalking, but   you still followed them.

At first glance, nobody could tell that they were dating. Kyuhyun looked like Sungmin’s grumpy older brother most of the time. But, if you looked a little closer, you could see the lingering touches, fond smiles, amused eyes and indulgent laughter.

They were frequent visitors to a park near your university. The children greeted them by name, as did the ahjummas selling snacks. You see them break into an argument about ddeokbokki and Kyuhyun’s loud, whiny complaint of ‘Hyuuung’ makes you smile. You then realize he’s the younger one, which is made evident when Sungmin reaches up to ruffle his hair. They end up buying the ddeokbokki and set off for a walk hand-in-hand.

You want to follow them, even though it makes you uncomfortable to do so. You do it anyway and spot them sneaking kisses between bites. Smiling at the adorable couple, you silently leave the park, wondering if you’ll ever have a love like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	59. Kyuwook-8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 40 first!

Ryeowook set the dishes on the table and silently waited for Kyuhyun to return. The man showed up in the next five minutes wearing an oversized shirt and boxers.

“I hope you don’t mind my attire, it was a rough day at work.”

Shocked at the civil tone, Ryeowook just nodded and served dinner. Who knew the scary, suited man could be nice?

“And you don’t have to be so formal and scared around me. I’m not going to eat you,” Kyuhyun teased. “Unless you’re into that.”

Ryeowook meeped and hid his face in his hands. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

Kyuhyun sighed and put his chopsticks down.

“Listen, I want us to be friends, not just a business deal. I want this marriage to work and it won’t if you’re scared of me. Contrary to popular belief, I’m not actually evil.”

Ryeowook took one long, hard look at the businessman’s face and nodded.

“Eat your food before it gets cold, Kyuhyun-ssi. You’re too thin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	60. Bandfic (SJM)-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 40 first!

Sungmin talks to him first.

“Henli, you can’t keep saying things like that on broadcast.”

“But hyung, how can one _not_ talk about boobs? Besides, you should join me. Saeun noona is so hot.”

Ryeowook found Henry unconscious in the kitchen with a foot print on his forehead.

They send Siwon next, hoping for a less violent reaction. Their hopes get crushed when Siwon knocks him out with a bible.

After three more failed attempts and a much bruised Henry later, they try for the _gentle_ approach.

“Ge, what are you doing here?” asked Henry warily. He had already been smacked by five hyungs (Ryeowook hit him with a fucking spatula), he didn’t need another one.

“Henry,” said Zhou Mi, bright as ever. “Stop being inappropriate on TV or I’m calling Geng ge.”

The others watched Henry pale and beg Zhou Mi to not tell on him.

“That’s all it took?” asked Hyukjae incredulously. “Little fucker bit me before I uttered a word!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	61. Yoosu-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 40 first!

Yoochun was in China when ‘Flower’ was released. He was sleeping after a long day when some asshole decided to call him. Growling at the name that flashed on his screen, he pressed the answer button.

“Jae hyung, can you please tell me why you’re calling in the middle of the night before I tell you to go fuck yourself?”

All he heard was incoherent screaming and ‘Junjyuu.’ He cut the call and rolled over to go back to sleep when his phone rang again. Determined to cuss out whoever called, his eyes softened at ‘Jun-chan’ flashing on the screen.

“Susu, you better have a damn good reason for waking me.”

“You forgot, didn’t you?” came Junsu’s disappointed voice.

Yoochun frowned. What did he forget? An anniversary? Someone’s birthday? A new release? He cursed as realization hit him and cajoled Junsu into staying on line while he switched on his laptop.

Five minutes later, he stared at the laptop, mouth wide open and brain turned into mush. Junsu’s laughing voice brought him out of his stupor.   
“So, I’m guessing you liked it?” Yoochun had a history of jerking off to Junsu’s music videos.

“Su, fuck. You know what I’m going to do when you hang up right?”

“Who says you have to hang up?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	62. Tofuho-3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 40 first!

After that particular incident, Jinki couldn’t shake Minho off. The boy followed him after class, to the library, to the cafeteria and sometimes on the way home. One day, he snapped.

“Can you stop following me around?”

Minho looked shocked for all of five minutes before blinking.

“No.”

“Why not?” asked Jinki, frustrated.

“Because I’d like to know you a little better before I ask you out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	63. Siwook-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 40 first!

Loud orders were being shouted from all sides of the kitchen. There was mild chaos as a waiter spilt some soup and a sous-chef screamed at him. A loud piercing whistle cut through the din and silenced everyone.

“I am not running a goddamn fish market,” barked the head chef. “Get your shit together and get out. Choi Siwon is visiting tonight and I want everything to be perfect.”

Ryeowook rubbed his temples as everyone murmured a meek ‘yes chef’ and got back to work. It was an important day and he wasn’t going to let any incompetence ruin it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	64. Homin-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 40 first!

“Hyung please.”

“Changmin I said no.”

“Hyung, I love you?”

“Is that a question?” asked Yunho, amused.

Changmin wanted to tear his hair out. His hyung, who usually gave into everything he wanted, was being unreasonable.

“Jae hyung put you up to this didn’t he?” Changmin accused. “He just doesn’t want to see me happy!”

Yunho rolled his eyes at his (currently) bratty maknae.

“Yes, because he has the time to call and lecture me about _your_ diet. Jae doesn’t even know about this. Stop being a child, Chandola. I am not getting you a lifetime’s supply of hitsumabushi and that’s final.”

Changmin glared at Yunho and pouted.

“Jerk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	65. Heemi-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 40 first!

“Yah Seasoning! Get your skinny ass out here. We’re going shopping.”

Whenever Zhou Mi was in Seoul, Heechul made it a point to take him shopping. They’d wear the tackiest disguises and force the managers to wear them as well. They would always get recognized but that was what made it so much fun.

Heechul doesn’t know why he started doing it. Perhaps he felt that he couldn’t protect Zhou Mi and Henry from all the antis and the hate. Perhaps he felt that all he could do was give them lots of love, good company and feed them well.

“Hyung, I’m ready,” Zhou Mi grinned down at him.          

Heechul smiled back and hooked an arm around his dongsaeng’s. Perhaps it was just to see that smile on Zhou Mi’s face when he mentioned shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	66. Eunhae-5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 40 first! Part 2 of eunhae :)

Hyukjae pulled his boyfriend into a hug and winked at the audience they had gathered.

“Everyone is staring at us.”

“Yeah and whose fault is that, jerk?” grumbled Donghae.

“Well let’s give them a show then. You’re probably going to get fired for this though.”

Pulling out a helmet, he handed it to Donghae and started the motorcycle.

The teacher shot one last look to the school before shrugging and sitting behind his boyfriend. He could find another job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	67. Minsu-3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 40 first!

 “Changminnie hi!”

Changmin tried not to jump as the high pitched voice cut through the silence of the library. He sighed at the brightly smiling boy in front of him.

“Junsu hyung, this is a library. Can you please not be your loud self in here?”

He went back to the book he was reading before he was so rudely interrupted. He read in silence for five minutes before he looked up to raise an eyebrow at Junsu, who was gaping at him.

“Well? Is there a reason you’re staring at me stupidly?”

“Changmin, you didn’t stutter while talking to me.”

“I,” the younger paused for a second. “I suppose I didn’t.”

Junsu’s answering grin though, made him fear for his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	68. Siwook-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 40 first!

Choi Siwon was one of the industry’s most famous critics. His words could make or break a restaurant.  What made it worse was that he had no culinary expertise and wrote on a blog accessible to everyone with internet. He was an ordinary person who did it as a hobby and that’s what made him more credible to the public.

He was on way to dinner at a relatively new restaurant called Sapphire. The owner and head chef, Kim Ryeowook had turned his parent’s small samgyupsal restaurant into one that serves ethnic Korean dishes.

True to his craft, Siwon researched everything thoroughly before making a reservation.  Surprised to find that the head chef was a year younger than him, he quirked an eyebrow at the comments left on the restaurant’s website.

_‘Could hear the chef screaming at his staff from the bathroom. If his yelling makes them produce such wonderful food every time, then I’d like him to yell at them every day.’_

_‘Awesome food. Head chef’s a cutie too.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	69. Jongkey-6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 40 first!

When the brother was in the bathroom, Key decided to take the opportunity and do something about his sad love life. He walked up to Jonghyun’s table and smiled at him.

“Your brother’s adorable.”

Jonghyun choked on his coffee and coughed a few times before blinking at the barista.

“You don’t have to be so happy about it,” said Key, amused.

“Taeminnie’s not. I mean he. Thank you but he doesn’t like boys. I’m not making any sense. Taeminnie has a girlfriend.”

Laughing at Jonghyun’s flustered state, Key handed him a tissue with something scribbled on it.

“He’s not the one I’m interested in,” he winked.

Jonghyun stared dumbly at the barista as he walked away and then looked at the tissue.

**379-938-1920**

**Your brother is cute, but you’re cuter. Call me ^^**

**-Kibum**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	70. Kangchul-6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 40 first!

He was a bodyguard; he was paid to protect and not ask questions. He looked away from the countless one-night stands and ignored the smoking. He protected the actor from swarming fans and insane stalkers. He made sure that the man wouldn’t make a fool out of himself while stumbling out of a bar drunk.

Kim Youngwoon wasn’t trained to ask questions. So, when Heechul shoved him against a wall and kissed him, he went with it. No questions asked (because maybe he wanted it too.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	71. Bandfic (JYJ)-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 40 first!

“Jun-chan.”

“Su-yah.”

“SuSu.”

“Junjyuu.”

“Junnie.”

“Junguu.”

“Junjjang.”

“I hate you both,” snapped Junsu finally and stormed out of the dressing room.

Jaejoong and Yoochun snickered like the children they were and exchanged high-fives.

“Why were you tormenting the poor kid this time?” asked one of the managers. “I can hear him bitching to Junho on the phone.”

“Hyung please,” Jaejoong snorted. “Like we need a reason to torment him.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	72. Eunhae-6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 40 first!

“Donghae, where are you? I brought food.”

Looking up from his work, Donghae hastily wiped away his tears and cleared the table. Hyukjae walked through the door carrying boxes of food.

“I got pizza because I know you’ve been working hard and…have you been crying?”

“No?”

Hyukjae put down what he was carrying and hugged the shorter man tightly.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s just. Our title track. It’s making me cry,” sniffed Donghae.

Hyukjae just rolled his eyes and patted Donghae on the back. He was used to random bouts of crying. All it took was a hug and some food to calm Donghae down and he did just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	73. Kangteuk-3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 40 first!

“I’m worried, Youngwoon. His popularity has already taken a hit and now he’s off to the army. What’s going to happen to him?”

“Hyung,” said Kangin, rubbing Leeteuk’s shoulders. “Sungmin’s going to be fine. If Heechul hyung can survive the army, anyone can. Our Minnie is a strong and brave man. He’ll get through this.”

Leeteuk sighed and let Kangin’s hands work their magic.

“I pray that you’re right, Youngwoon-ah. I pray that you’re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	74. Bandfic (Suju)-4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 40 first!

Shindong was forever happy that the fans decided not to pair him up with anyone. It may have had to do with the fact that he always had a steady girlfriend, but he was thankful nevertheless.

These boys were his friends, his brothers. Just thinking about them in any other way sent shivers down his spine. Also, with no fixed pairing, he could fool around with anyone and everyone and the fans wouldn’t care. They would be happy with whatever he did and he was okay with that. Besides, no fixed pairing meant that he could date whomever he wanted (what a bonus). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	75. Hanchul-10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 40 first!

“Good morning, I’m Choi Siwon. The Prince’s bodyguard.”

“And the horse speaks Korean. Nice. Kim Heechul. Nice to meet you. Seasoning be a dear and get hyung a cup of coffee.”

Heechul waited until Zhou Mi was out of the room before looking at Siwon coldly.

“I don’t care who you are or what you want. I don’t want you or any of your lackeys disturbing Seasoning. And if your Prince wants anything to do with me, he can talk to me himself. You can show yourself out.”

Siwon nodded stiffly and walked out. When Zhou Mi came back with the coffee, he looked around for the bodyguard.

“Where did Shiyuan go?”       

“Oh he had some work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	76. Kyuwook-9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 40 first!

“So did you break up with your boyfriend yet?”

Ryeowook stilled for a moment before shaking his head. They were getting ready for bed and if it wasn’t awkward enough, Kyuhyun had just made it worse.

“Make sure you do it within this week. I’m officially introducing you to all my colleagues next week. Good night.”

Sighing at the brusque response, Ryeowook lay on his side of the bed stiffly. After a civil dinner, things had gone steadily downhill. They were back to being strangers once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	77. Eunhae-7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: CAN THEY NOT? ISTG THEY'RE KILLING ME RN. ANJFHKDJHFELDIF (also this is an actual drabble, within hundred words :3) Picture credits to whoever owns it :) (i got it off of tumblr, i don't mean to steal it) https://40.media.tumblr.com/0e732093d6b464c7c718c738abaa6cb2/tumblr_inline_nlgdgjzVXP1raiirg_500.jpg  
> Look at the picture. It's worth it.

Hyukjae never needed a reason to look at Donghae. To him, Donghae was the handsomest member, radiating sheer cuteness that could kill anyone. Hyukjae himself had been rendered speechless many times just by looking at Donghae.

So he stared during TV shows and concerts and most recently, during their promotions. He was quite shameless about it, but no one judged him because everyone stared at Donghae. And yeah, he stared a little more because Donghae just looked so damn adorable with those tiny ponytails sticking out of his hair. To be honest, who wouldn't? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	78. Tofuho-4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I GOT JOB AJKHDKSHFDHUFKDJBHSJ!!!!!!! Anyway I'm going to Hyderabad tomorrow (any ELF there?? PM me ^^) My updates depend on the internet connection there so let's hope there's a good one. Enjoy ^^

“What?” Jinki stared at the boy blankly. Who was he kidding?

“You’re cute and smart and so  _nice_. I just thought that we’d be good together.”

“No.”

Jinki walked away as quick as he could because he  _knew_ that if he looked at Minho’s face, he’d change his mind.

“What?” Jinki stared at the boy blankly. Who was he kidding?

“You’re cute and smart and so  _nice_. I just thought that we’d be good together.”

“No.”

Jinki walked away as quick as he could because he  _knew_ that if he looked at Minho’s face, he’d change his mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	79. Siwook-3

Siwon walked into the restaurant and was immediately ambushed by a young waiter.

“Choi-ssi, if you could just follow me to your table. Hyung-nim has prepared something special for you.”

He raised an eyebrow but followed the boy, nonetheless. This was going to be pretty interesting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	80. Yunjae-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Double update ^^ Please read 80 first!

“Yunho I-”

“It’s okay Jaejoongie. It’s okay.”

Yunho pulled him into a hug and Jaejoong tried to stifle his tears. They didn’t say anything further, they didn’t need to. They understood each other perfectly, no words required. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	81. Minsu-4

“Changmin.”

“Yes?”

“Changminnie.”

“…”

“My precious, cute little Changminnie.”

“Oh for the love of God hyung, out with whatever you want to say before I strangle you.”

“Go out with me,” Junsu grinned.

Changmin rolled his eyes and punched his stupid hyung on the shoulder. “About goddamn time you asked.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	82. Shindong-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Double update, please read the previous one first ^^ Also, Shindong deserves a lot more than my paltry 100+ words. Come back soon and safely <3 ELF will always wait for you ;-;

They met up two days before his enlistment for dinner. It was a loud and cheerful event; seriousness didn’t sit well with the Super Junior members. Everyone ate and joked and mocked Shindong for his shaved hair.

Then, they had to leave and the mood sobered up once again. Ryeowook had to leave first because of Sukira. He hugged Shindong as tightly as he could and promised to make all his favorite food when he came to visit.

 The rest of the members followed suit, as did the managers. Everyone held in their tears until they got home, not wanting to set Shindong off. The cheerful man left as he came, smiling and full of laughter. Super Junior would be incomplete without him, but they would wait forever for him if they had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	83. Hanchul-11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm laaaaaaaate ;-; I've been reading a lot of kid fics and to deal with my feels I wrote Mom! Heechul Au again xD It has four parts, the last one will be up tomorrow ^^(P.S Henry is 15 in this)

As a child, Henry had never seen his parents fight. He had seen them bicker, argue, throw things (Heechul) but he had never seen or heard anything that would scare him or make him doubt their love for each other. Until that day.

He got home from school at his usual time, loudly making his entrance.

“Hey mom, where’s dad? I thought today was his day off? Mom? Mom are you _crying_?”

Henry had seen Heechul sitting quietly on the sofa, but ignored the unusual silence in favor of getting a snack. It was only when he came back he noticed the unusual position and the tears.

Heechul was sitting cross-legged on the sofa hugging his cat plushy, Heebum, while crying silently. He was dressed in one of Hankyung’s shirts and clutching the soft toy tight enough to make a dent.

The boy stared in shock. _Never_ had he seen Heechul cry except for the time when Hankyung was in the hospital after a car accident.

“Mom,” he uttered helplessly. “What’s wrong? Is there something wrong with dad? Mom please, you’re scaring me.”

Heechul released the plushy and opened his arms for Henry.

“Dad is…angry with me,” he murmured, once Henry had settled down. “I don’t know where he is. I don’t know when he’s coming back. He won’t pick up my calls. Henry, what if he doesn’t come back?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	84. Hanchul-12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Triple update ^^ Please read chapter 84 first!

Heechul had lapsed into a depressed silence after (somewhat) explaining what had happened. Henry forced him to lie down and made him a cup of hot chocolate before calling Hankyung.

“Dad, where are you? Mom is an utter mess. You don’t hate him right? Whatever he did, you can forgive him right? Daddy please, come back home. Mom is crying and I can’t…I can’t do anything,” Henry choked up, close to tears himself.

“Oh bǎobèi, daddy is coming home. I just some time to gather my thoughts. Tell mom that I love him and he isn’t going to get rid of me that easily, okay? I love you too. You guys are the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

“Okay. I love you too daddy. Come back soon. Bye.”

Hankyung hung up with a heavy heart. His son only called him daddy when he was really distressed. Figuring he had caused enough tears for the day, he finished his coffee and headed home.

When he reached, he was attacked by an emotional Henry who clung to him tightly. He hugged him back and patted his head gently.

“Daddy please go talk to mom,” said Henry, words muffled against Hankyung’s shoulder. “I tried my best to cheer him up, but all he did was mutter ‘all my fault that my son will be fatherless.’ I don’t want to be fatherless, so don’t you dare leave us.”

“You know your mom is dramatic even when he’s upset. Now, let me go talk to him. You can order take out for dinner tonight. I don’t think anyone is up for cooking. But first, go finish your homework.”

Henry squeezed him one last time before heading to his room. One down, one to go. Hankyung took a deep breath and walked to bedroom.

“Heechul, we need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	85. Hanchul-13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Triple update ^^ Please read chapter 84 first!

A tear-stained face looked up at him and Hankyung felt his heart clench. Fuck. This should have never happened.

“Hannie listen to me. I would never. I could never. You told me you were okay with me meeting him, but I didn’t expect him to do that. That asshole kissed me first and I punched him after. He set me up, don’t you get it? He wanted revenge for picking you over him. I love _you_ , you stupid tall, handsome jerk. How could you do this to me? You’re my husband, what will I do without you? Have you even considered Henry?”

“Heechul stop talking for once in your life and listen to me.” He waited as the man quieted down before continuing. “Yes I was angry. Yes, it was stupid of me to get angry when I know you love me. But I think I’m justified. If your husband calls you out for lunch and you spot him kissing another man, wouldn’t you be angry too? I was angrier at him than you because he was touching you without your permission and I know how much you hate that. Baby, I _trust_ you more than anything. This was just an unfortunate misunderstanding. I’m so sorry for not picking up your calls. I was ashamed of running away and not facing the problem head on. Forgive me?”

Heechul stared at his husband blankly. Was he being serious?

“You stupid, stupid man. You don’t have anything to be sorry for. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I gave you a reason to be angry because we all know that you take years to get pissed off.”

Hankyung laughed and joined Heechul on the bed. Instinctively, Heechul crawled closer and sat on his lap. Winding his arms around his husband, Heechul kissed him softly. He kissed him everywhere, on his nose, his eyes, his cheeks, his lips.

“I love you. Even if you’re a little dumb sometimes.”

“I love you too. Even if you’re a little promiscuous sometimes,” grinned Hankyung.

The answering yank on his hair was totally worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	86. Hanchul-14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In a few months, when I'm not so swamped, I'll turn this into a separate fic. Until then, this will be the last (god I hope so) Mom! Heechul drabble. Enjoy ^^

They were lying on the bed, with Heechul on top of Hankyung, when Henry meekly knocked on the door and peeked inside.

“You’ve made up and mom’s stopped crying, thank god. I hate you both for making me cry. Also, I ordered pizza for dinner. Hope you don’t mind.”

He flung himself on the bed next and snuggled next to his parents. Heechul reached for his hand and kissed it.

“I’m sorry for worrying you, baby. You’ll never see mom cry again, unless it’s at your wedding.”

“What were you guys fighting about anyway?” asked Henry, curiously.

Hankyung just shook his head and chuckled. “It doesn’t matter anymore. I’m pretty sure it won’t happen again. Now let’s go eat before the pizza gets cold.”

Dinner was a horribly sappy event with Heechul insisting on feeding everybody. He got sauce on Henry’s face and kissed Hankyung between every bite. He stopped only after Henry threatened to replace his shampoo with blue hair dye.

They ended up sharing the bed that night, like they used to when Henry was a kid. He slept in between his parents, one hand clutching his mom’s shirt and face smashed against his dad’s shoulder. Hankyung chuckled at his son’s silly sleeping face and shared a kiss with Heechul.

“Soon, he’ll be too old to be sleeping in between us.”

“Nonsense, he’ll drop anything to snuggle up to you. The boy comes to me for everything but let’s face it, you’re the better person to sleep on,” snorted Heechul.

Hankyung grinned and pulled his son closer, which turned out to be a mistake because Henry decided on _top_ of dad was better than _next_ to dad. As he struggled to breathe, Heechul snickered unhelpfully and kissed his shoulder before lying down next to him. Giving up on sleep for the night, Hankyung wondered if his life could get any better. It was pretty damn perfect already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	87. Jongkey-7

It took Jonghyun three days to give in except, he texted Kibum instead of calling him.

**_To: Kibum ^^;_ **

Hi Kibum, this is Jonghyun. You gave me your phone number a couple of days back at the coffee shop. I’m not a pervert, I promise. ~~Please don’t block me~~.

**_To: Jonghyun <3 _ **

Hahahahaha, you’re so cute all flustered ;) I’m glad you texted me. I promise not to block you :D

**_To: Kibum ^^;_ **

So did you mean what you said that day?

**_To: Jonghyun <3_ **

Of course I did J I always see you at the shop and I think you’re adorable. Your doodles are the highlight of my week. BTW, can I call you Jjong? ;)

**_To: Kibum ^^;_ **

You can! Also, I think you’re adorable too ;) How about I show you all my doodles over dinner one day?

**_To: Jonghyun <3_ **

Wow, you’re smooth. What happened to the shy guy that I see so often? (JK I love this side of you) Pick me up at 7 in front of the coffee shop tomorrow?

**_To: Kibum ^^;_ **

Of course :D It’s a date ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	88. Kyuwook-10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Double update ^^ Please read the previous chapter first!

Ryeowook sat in the café, tears streaming down his face. He had done as he was told and had broken up with his boyfriend.

“But why, Wookie?” asked Jongwoon. He was absolutely devastated and wasn’t going to let Ryeowook leave without giving him a reason.

“My parents sold me off like cattle to the highest bidder,” came the bitter reply. “I am to be married to Cho Kyuhyun in six months. I love you more than anything, but I can’t see you anymore. Goodbye Jongwoon.”

Ryeowook wiped away his tears and tried not look back as he walked away. He hoped Jongwoon would forgive him one day. He hoped he could forgive himself one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	89. Yunjae-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Because JJ enlisted and I can't stop crying ;-; Please come back safely you ball of cuteness, we will wait for you ;-; This is conversation fic, first time I tried something like this so please tell me if it's terrible so that I won't do it again. Enjoy ^^

“Yunho-yah, you’re not even in the same country. How are you going to send me off?” Jaejoong pouted at the unfairness of it all. It was like SM decided to send TVXQ to Japan _just_ to snub Jaejoong.

“Jae, you know I’m sorry that I can’t do anything about it. You still have your after party, have fun and drink yourself into oblivion. I’ll try to visit you in a few months.”

“Yeah, I suppose I’ll have to live with that,” Jaejoong sighed. “Take care of Chunnie and Junjyuu for me. Make sure that they eat and don’t overwork. You and Changminnie too. I don’t want to see you any skinnier than you already are. Promise me, Yunho-yah.”

“I promise. Take care of yourself Jaejoongie. I love you babe.”

“I will. I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	90. Tofuho-5

“Yah Lee Jinki, what the ever loving fuck is wrong with you?”

Said boy just read his book and ignored his friend. He wanted to mope and sulk in peace, but Kibum was being difficult.

“Yah, I’m talking to you. Respond you jackass.”

“What do you want me to say? That I made a mistake? Of course I did. I was scared and I fucking ran, Kibum. I’m not popular or good looking like you so excuse me if I don’t jump at the opportunity to date the handsome new kid. I don’t want to be made into a joke. So forgive me for thinking about myself for once.”

Kibum stared as Jinki stormed out of the library, not once looking back. Turning around, he saw Minho slinking out from behind a book-shelf.

“I hope the eavesdropping satisfied you, Choi. If you hurt him, I’ll use your balls as earrings.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	91. Kangchul-7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Because I love cross-dressing Heechul, okay? Sue me.

Kangin never told Heechul how much he liked seeing the other man in a dress. Of course he knew Heechul was a man and he loved every aspect of him. But Kangin was bisexual and well, if he got the best of both worlds, he wasn’t complaining.

It all started during intimate note. While they were getting ready, Kangin peeked over only to find Heechul looking gorgeous in a red dress. Resisting the urge to walk over and rip the clothes off, he concentrated on the show. Barely.

During Super Show 2, it wasn’t the cross-dressing but the cuteness that killed Kangin. Wearing those ponytails and acting like a spoilt brat, Kangin wanted to hit him. Or kiss him. Or both. But mostly hit him because he was flirting with Hankyung like nobody’s business. Goddamn Chinaman.

The third time was when Heechul dressed up as Sulli during Super Show 3. Kangin wasn’t there of course (and though Heechul looked adorable, he thought Ryeowook was the prettiest) and lived voraciously through fan-cams. His bunk mates thought it would be okay to make derogatory comments on Heechul in front of him. Obviously they were stupid. The first and the last time Kangin got into trouble in the army was because of Kim Heechul.

 After that there wasn’t much opportunity for anything else. Heechul had to enlist and Kangin was discharged. They could barely spend any time together but they made do with random meetings in the dorm and secret rendezvous.

He finally snapped during Super Show 5, Manila. Heechul had taken over as Ga In for his first concert back and damn, did he look _fine_. The pink shirt was too big for him but they found a skirt that fit perfectly over his skinny waist. Kangin (barely) waited until the performance before dragging the other man away and slamming him against the dressing room door.

“Do you have _any_ idea of what you do to me?” he growled. Heechul smirked infuriatingly.

“Of course I do. Why else would I cross-dress willingly so many times? Oh and Youngwoon, five minutes and no hickeys.”

Kangin growled again and kissed Heechul ferociously. The kiss was messy with Kangin taking complete control and Heechul falling apart because of his ministrations. They finally pulled apart when someone knocked at the door, reminding them that the concert was still going on.

“Tonight, I will show you exactly what you make me want to do.”

“I can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	92. Siwook-4

The waiter led him to a table at the center of the restaurant. The table was laid out beautifully but no different than the rest. Siwon nodded in approval and made a mental note of the fact.

“I am Kyungsoo and I will be your server tonight. Would you like a menu or would you like to try Hyung-nim’s planned meal? He’s really excited about the fact that you’re having dinner here today.”

“Your ‘hyung-nim’ seems to have a lot planned for me,” smiled Siwon. “I would be honored to eat anything he serves me.”

The waiter smiled again and left after serving him some herbal tea. Siwon already liked the restaurant, the polite staff and ambience was absolutely perfect. The only thing that would make it better would be delicious food. He was enjoying the tea when a bright voice made him look up.

“Choi-ssi, I’m Kim Ryeowook, head chef and owner. Please enjoy your meal tonight. I’ve prepared it myself, especially for you.”

Siwon could only stare at the chef dumbstruck because _damn_ was he cute. The dinner had just gotten more interesting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	93. Eunhyuk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy birthday to our precious dancing myeolchi <3

On stage, he was Eunhyuk. The passionate dancer, skinny myeolchi and the variety sunbae everyone strived to follow. He could turn from cute to sexy in less than a minute and have all the fans go incoherent. He was Eunhyuk, Super Junior’s jewel, main rapper and main dancer.

At home, he was Hyukjae. Silly Hyukjae with his gummy smile and weird relationship with food. At home, he could be as crazy as he wanted without anyone’s judgment. He could whine at his hyungs and drop the mature act, even if it was only for five minutes. It was clear everyone preferred Hyukjae. They grew up with Hyukjae but they performed with Eunhyuk. To his hyungs, his stage persona didn’t matter. And honestly, he liked being Hyukjae more than Eunhyuk any day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	94. Minsu-5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Last of my Minsu long drabble because honestly, idk how to continue :/ I'm pretty disappointed with this set tho ;-; Sorry

Nobody was surprised when they showed up to school the next week with linked hands. A group of grumbling juniors handed Kyuhyun some money, who looked extremely smug. Yoochun, Jaejoong and Yunho laughed themselves silly at their story and teased them for the rest of the day.

Junsu still visited the library every day, if only to stare at Changmin. He did manage to study on most days though, because Changmin kept hitting him with whatever book was in his hands.

Changmin put his poisonous tongue to good use and would slay whoever dared to call Junsu stupid. In the end, they were happy. In their own weird way with the name calling and the bullying and the punching. They were one odd couple, but they made it work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	95. Hanchul-15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Continuation of my long drabble fic ^^

They went sight-seeing after getting ready. Heechul with his loud, obnoxious personality offended every person on the street and left Zhou Mi apologizing left and right. They were walking around in Beijing, the weather being pleasant enough.

“Mi, I need to buy souvenirs for the dorks back home. I swear, Donghae will cry if I don’t buy him anything.”

Laughing, Zhou Mi led him a random shop teeming with foreigners. Blindly picking things up, Heechul shoved them all into Mi’s hands. After ten minutes of shopping (and buying nothing useful) they left the shop giggling over the cute Americans they saw.

Suddenly, everything became quiet. Beijing, the city that was always bustling no matter what the time, had descended into silence. Turning his head around, Heechul looked for the cause of the silence and finally spotted it. Everyone was bowing their heads in one particular direction.

“Oh,” he drawled. “It’s you.”

Han Geng smiled and Heechul resisted the urge to swoon because the Prince was _that_ handsome. He murmured something in Chinese and everyone went back to work, but not without shooting looks at Heechul.

“How are you enjoying China, Heechul-ssi?”

“It was great until you showed up and scared everyone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	96. Siwon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Double update, please read the previous chapter first. Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIWON :^) (using that emoticon because he does) Be happy our precious derpwon <3

Siwon liked skinship. It wasn’t a matter of lacking affection; he was just naturally affectionate. And with so many hyungs under one roof, he had all the opportunity to take advantage of it.

Most of the members suffered it good naturedly but some _did_ complain. Heechul kept hitting him but the skinny man’s fists felt like paper against him. He even enjoyed it because ~~he was secretly a masochist~~ that was the way Heechul showed love.

Surprisingly, it was Ryeowook and not Kyuhyun that hated on-stage skinship. He whined and whined, but let Siwon hug him anyway. Sungmin, Donghae, Eunhyuk and Shindong were always willing to play along. It was because they all bore with it silently that he loved them more. And if Heechul decided to press a kiss to his cheek or lips once in a while, he wasn’t going to complain. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	97. Jonghyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy (really late) birthday Jonghyun <3 (this is actually terrible but I wrote it while having a terrible day so please forgive me ;; )

_To Jonghyun,_

_Happy birthday :D This is the age you become a man and take up real responsibilities :’) Even though we’ve always had a friendly relationship, you should remember that I’m your hyung and that you can come to me for anything. Saranghae! P.S you need to treat me to chicken ;)_

_-Jinki ^^_

 

 

_To Dino Jjong,_

_Happy birthday, you dinosaur. When and where’s the party? I swear if you con me out of free food I will end your miserable life. You know I love you right? Stay short forever._

_-Love, Kibummie :* :D <3_

 

_To Jonghyun Hyung,_

_Hyung, happy birthday. Even though I have so many hyungs you’re one of my favorites. (I’m not lying, I promise) I hope you have a great year ahead and many more successful solo (and group) albums._

_-Your dongsaeng, Minho_

 

_To Jonghyun Hyungie,_

_Oh my god, you’re totally old now. I still remember when you used to baby me and call me Taeminnie and buy me banana milk. Good times. Anyway, happy birthday hyung. I love you to the moon and back. P.S don’t tell the other hyungs, but you’re my favorite._

_-Your favorite, Taeminnie :D_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	98. Siwook-5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read chapter 98 first ^^

“A pleasure to meet you, Ryeowook-ssi,” dimpled Siwon. “Will you be joining me for dinner this lovely evening?”

He saw the chef hesitate for a second before calling Kyungsoo over.

“Kyungsoo-yah, please tell Sungmin hyung that’ll I’ll be accompanying our guest for dinner but I won’t be eating with him. Hyung will be in-charge of the kitchen for the rest of the night.”

The young waiter nodded and disappeared into the crowd. Siwon frowned at the chef, who was making himself comfortable.

“Is there a reason you won’t be eating with me? Or do I make you uncomfortable?” he teased.

Ryeowook looked up and met Siwon’s gaze seriously. “I do not mix business with pleasure, Choi-ssi. I prefer having dinner with my staff after the restaurant closes. Let’s start with the first course.”

Unable to reply to the statement, Siwon nodded. Ryeowook called for the first course and began explaining technicalities. As he watched the young chef’s face brighten with every food fact, Siwon found that he couldn’t look away. Nor did he want to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	99. Kyuwook-11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 98 first ^^  
> Warning: A screaming match and some wrist grabbing.

“Did you do it then?”

Seated morosely on the sofa, Ryeowook turned to look at his ‘fiancé’. Still dressed in a suit from work and as arrogant as ever.

“Wow, such a lovely welcome,” said Ryeowook, bitterly. “Do you also want to know if I sold my body to the highest bidder? Oh wait, I did to you. So tell me Kyuhyun-ssi, are you satisfied with the product?”

Ryeowook watched in satisfaction as Kyuhyun flinched at the words. It was even more satisfying to watch him struggle for words.

“What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?”

“You will not speak to me this way in my own house,” Kyuhyun growled. “I will forgive you this time because you obviously have no control over your emotions.”

“Of course I don’t. OF COURSE I DON’T. DO YOU THINK IT’S EASY TO HURT SOMEONE YOU’VE LOVED FOR YEARS? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT LOVE IS YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD?”

“ENOUGH.”

Ryeowook stood, stunned at the outburst. Kyuhyun was visibly angry now and he wondered if he had pushed too far. He stalked angrily towards Ryeowook and grabbed his wrist.

“Enough of your impudence. You will learn to respect me; you will learn to love me. Do I make myself clear?”

He added pressure on the wrist with every word and only let go when Ryeowook whimpered and nodded. Pushing the smaller man away, Kyuhyun stormed into his bedroom and banged the door shut, leaving Ryeowook to cry on the sofa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	100. Bandfic (Suju)-5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read chapter 98 first ^^

Sometimes, when it had been a really long day or when everyone was so tired they couldn’t move; they formed a puppy pile in Leeteuk’s room.

It started after Kibum left and Donghae couldn’t sleep. He dragged his blanket to the leader’s room and snuggled up next to him. Of course, wherever Donghae went, Hyukjae followed. After Eunhae, it was the maknaes that joined them. Soon, Leeteuk’s bed wasn’t big enough for all the people that wanted to sleep there.

After Hankyung left, Heechul shoved everyone off and hogged the bed (and Leeteuk). The rest of the members joined them at night, with good-natured complaining and elbows to stomachs.

They finally reached a compromise a few days later. Hyungs on the bed, maknaes in the middle and the rest wherever they could fit themselves. It wasn’t the most comfortable way to sleep, but they made it work. Leeteuk could have complained too, but all he did was get a bigger bed. When his boys needed him, he would do anything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	101. Hanchul-16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 98 first ^^. I'd just like to say sorry for the late updates, it's been a horrible week. My phone got stolen ;-; and now I'm sick and I just want to cry and die and lie fetal on the floor. I'll post today's update in the evening.

Han Geng laughed and shook his head. “You’re the first person I’ve met who is so blatantly disrespectful of me. I think I like it.”

“Well who knew you were such a masochist?” Heechul smirked.

“Hyung! You can’t say things like that! He’s still the Prince!”

“Aish Seasoning, let it go. He’s the Prince but he obviously has the hots for me so I’m going to ignore everything that comes out of your mouth.”

Zhou Mi gave up and started muttering in Chinese. He spotted Shiyuan hiding discretely and moved to join him.

“Now that Mimi is gone, tell me. Why are you stalking me? I mean I know I’m beautiful, but there has to be some other reason.”

“It is because you are beautiful, that I am stalking you, as you so aptly put it. Forgive me for being creepy, but I have overheard your conversation with someone called Donghae. And the way you spoke charmed me. Your looks were a bonus.”

“Wow, stalker much? I mean this in the nicest way possible but stay away from me and Mimi. You’re really hot and everything, but you have officially scared me. Peace, Han Geng.”

With that Heechul walked off to find Zhou Mi. Han Geng looked perplexed for a moment.

“Did I just get dumped?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	102. Eunhae-8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: To be continued :)

They met when they were six. Donghae was new to the kindergarten and was bawling his eyes out, when someone threw a stuffed monkey at him. Amidst his tears, he looked around for the offending person.

“Who thwew a monkey at HaeHae? Who is the meanie?”

A skinny little boy (that looked much like a monkey himself) shyly raised his hand. “Hyukkie didn’t mean to be mean. You looked sad, that’s why I gave you my monkey.”

Utterly dumbfounded at the twisted kindness, Donghae just blinked at the other boy. Hyukjae, on the other hand, smiled and stuck out his hand.

“My name is Lee Hyukjae. But you can call me Hyukkie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	103. Yoosu-3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Double update ^^ please read the previous one first!

When it was announced that Junsu would play L in the Death Note musical, Yoochun almost dropped dead. He was filming when he got the news and almost crashed into a wall.

“Oppa, are you alright?”

Yoochun waved off Sekyung’s concern and asked for a short break. He needed to call Junsu.

“Come on, Su. Pick up, pick up, _pick up_.”

Unfortunately for Yoochun, Junsu was busy so all he got was an apology from a manager. Resisting the urge to throw his phone in frustration, he calmed himself down and went to join filming. Goddamn duck-butt.

Junsu finally called him at night, when he was getting ready for bed. “Chunnie, why’d you call? I was in practice.”

“What have they done to you? You’re playing L? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was going to call you. I don’t see what the problem is. You love Death Note.”

“Yes but,” Yoochun spluttered. “L is…L.”

Junsu sighed. Yoochun had reacted the same way when he accepted the role to play Todd. He could even hear him (fake) sobbing on the phone.

“What have they done to my precious Jun-chan?” he whined. “Where is my SuSu with his cute laughter and duck-butt?”

Junsu laughed and then laughed some more as Yoochun whimpered. “Chunnie you’re over reacting. I’m still Jun-chan, a little sexier than usual though.”

“Damn right you are,” he growled over the phone. “When are you coming back home? I miss you and your cute butt. No one is here to go drinking with me.”

“Yah, do you miss me or do you miss my ass?”

“I miss you? Junsu? Su? Baby? Goddamn he hung up on me. Shouldn’t have framed that as a question. I’m so stupid. God.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	104. Kyuwook-12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another kyuwook so soon because the rest of my drabbles are incomplete xD

Cho Kyuhyun was a man of few words. He ran his company with a firm hand and no excuses. Of course, he treated his personal life the same way.

“Kyu, you can’t say or do things like that and expect him to be your friend!”

“Hyung please, you have no right to say anything to me.”

Choi Siwon stared at the younger man. He was Kyuhyun’s business partner, but more importantly, his hyung. Kyuhyun had always been cold, but the way he treated his fiancé was not like him at all.

“Kyuhyun listen to me,” pleaded Siwon. “You’re going to alienate him and he’s never going to like you. Be kind. Be generous. Smile a little. It won’t kill you.”

“You have a lot of nerve saying that to me after what you did to Heechul hyung. Be kind, you say. Why don’t you take your own advice and get out of my office while you’re at it?”

Siwon stormed out, expression pained and Kyuhyun felt a sliver of guilt. What happened to Heechul hadn’t been his fault. Sighing, he decided to take his hyung’s advice. He didn’t want to be another corporate spectacle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	105. Eunhae-9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Continuation of the previous one :)

Donghae pouted at the offered hand and turned away. He would not be friends with a meanie! He huffed and stomped to the corner of the classroom.

“Hey! Where are you going? Hyukkie is sorry!”

Hyukjae followed him to the corner and began poking Donghae. The younger ignored him for five minutes before crying out.

“Why you poke HaeHae? You awe so mean!”

  He started wailing again and Hyukjae sat silently, not knowing what to do.

“Hyukkie is sorry,” he said, sadly. “Hyukkie wants to be friends with HaeHae.”

“F-fwends?” Donghae hiccupped. “HaeHae will be fwends with Hyukkie if Hyukkie pwomises no mowe poking.”

Hyukjae smiled and enthusiastically wiped Donghae’s tears. They both started giggling and joined their classmates for playtime. It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	106. Tofuho-6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 106 first :)

Minho followed Jinki home that day. The other boy was so caught up in his anger; he didn’t even notice Minho until he called out his name.

“Jinki! Please listen to me! Give me five minutes and if you still hate me, you can walk away.”

Jinki stiffened, but stopped walking. Taking a deep breath, he turned around to face Minho.

“I don’t hate you. I just don’t want to be played. So you better have a damn good explanation for stopping me right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	107. Siwook-6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 106 first :)

By the time the meal was done, Siwon was a little in love. With the food and the head chef. Kim Ryeowook was an enigma, so fiercely passionate about his food and yet so gentle with his staff.

“So Choi-ssi, how did you enjoy the meal?”

“It was delightful, just like you. I promise a raving review about you and your lovely food.”

Ryeowook slightly colored. “Choi-ssi, please don’t let any affections for me affect your review. Please be completely honest. I don’t want people to be disappointed with the food they eat here.”

Siwon’s heart swelled at the sincerity Ryeowook displayed. The man was honest to a fault and not once had he taken advantage of Siwon’s obvious attraction.

“I promise to be unbiased. Your food really was excellent, Ryeowook-ssi. But I have one request.”

“Yes?”

“Can I have your phone number?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	108. Zhou Mi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 106 first :) Also, I'm so sorry about my screwed up updating :/ I got into an accident and fucked up my right arm -.-; Anyway, Happy birthday to our lovely Gentleman Mimi <3

Sometimes, Zhou Mi wonders if it is all worth it. Worth the hate; worth the antis; worth the _pain_. It wasn’t an easy journey to get to where he was. But, he had done it and he was happy. Sort of.

He still wished his Geng-ge had stayed. He wished he would have stayed to protect him and Henry from all the hate. He didn’t hate him for leaving, but sometimes, he really wanted Geng back.

He had all his other hyungs and dongsaengs though. Heechul hyung to go shopping with, Kui Xian to sing with, Ryeowook for a good conversation and Henry for just being there. Henry would always be his favorite though; they went through a lot together. But he was happy for now and so was Henry. He supposed that’s what mattered in the long run. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	109. Kangchul-8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Welp, I miscalculated xD Turns out I needed to put up one more drabble. Please read 106 first :)

Kangin hated it when fans told Heechul to cut his hair. Heechul looked gorgeous with long hair. Not like an aunty, not like an ahjumma, but absolutely, breathtakingly gorgeous. He loved running his hands through the soft, luscious hair. The fans were just jealous.

Heechul knew Kangin loved his long hair. He deliberately kept it untied when he was around the other man, just to tease him. With a flip of his hair and sway of his hips, Kangin would pounce on him in seconds. And really, with a reaction like that from Korea’s Number One Handsome Man, who would want to cut their hair?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	110. Eunhae-10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have kid fic writing disease xD I dunno how many more drabbles of this AU I'll write xD Enjoy ^^

“Umma! HaeHae made a new fwend today! His name is Hyukkie!”

“That’s nice, baby,” said Mrs. Lee, distractedly. “Do you want something to eat?”

Donghae nodded and continued babbling about Hyukjae, with his mother nodding at the right intervals.

“Umma can Hyukkie come to ouw houshe for pwaytime?”

“Of course he can. You need to remind umma to ask Hyukkie’s umma okay?”

“Yay!” Donghae suddenly pouted. “Ummmmaaaaaa…”

“Yes baby, is something wrong?”

“HaeHae is hungwy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	111. Jongkey-8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This will be the second last part of my long (hahahahahahahahha it wasn't long at all) Jongkey fic :D I will post more bratty Taeminnie with Jongkey next I think xD

Jonghyun took Kibum to a lovely Italian café for their first date. He was the perfect gentleman and made Key very, _very_ happy.

“You know,” said Kibum, over their pasta. “You always struck me as the shy type. I never imagined that you would be so…so…”

“Funny? Lively? Brilliant?”

“Yah, don’t praise yourself.” Jonghyun snorted and gestured for Kibum to continue. “You’re different, that’s all.”

“Kibum, are you flirting with me? Because let me tell you, I’m already charmed.”

The barista blushed and threw his garlic bread at the other man’s face. He certainly had a way with words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	112. Hanchul-17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Warning: Dork! Geng.

His Highness, Prince Han Geng of The Republic of China, had been royally dumped. He brooded in his car, all the way to his palace. When they arrived, he moodily dismissed his guards, dragged Shiyuan to his private wing and started pacing.

“What did I do wrong? Should I have not admitted to the stalking? Should I have not called him beautiful? But there is no other word to describe him. Shiyuan, don’t just stand there and stare. Say something!”

Shiyuan sighed and ran a hand over his face. He wasn’t being paid enough for this.

“Your Highness, Geng if I may, perhaps you’re coming on a bit too strong.”

Han Geng stopped his pacing and looked at his bodyguard intently. He broke into a smile.

“You are right, as always. Thank you Shiyuan. Please make sure to send an apology basket to both of them with some brand name gift cards. He’ll be sure to notice me then. I hope he likes me; I mean the gift not me. That was…yeah.”

Shiyuan face-palmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	113. GreasyGyu-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Today I start my GreasyGyu series huhuhuhuhuhuhu :3 In which Kyu systematically hits on all his band members and freaks them out. Fourteen days of this madness, you have been warned.

Leeteuk was lying down after a particularly long day, when he heard someone slip into his room. Too tired to do anything, he just lay there and waited for whoever it was to start talking. Strangely, the person climbed on to the bed and placed an arm around his waist.

“Jungsu-yah…”

Leeteuk frowned at the voice. “Kyuhyun what are you doing? I’m too tired for your games right now.”

“But you looked so good like that. Lying down and waiting for me. I couldn’t resist,” said Kyuhyun and placed a kiss next to Leeteuk’s lips, far too close for comfort.

The older man shrieked and fell out of the bed. When he got back up, he saw Kyuhyun crying of laughter, clutching his stomach.

“Oh my god hyung, your _face_.”

“Kyuhyunnie,” said Leeteuk, sweetly. “Get out before hyung kills you.”

The maknae ran out of the room, still chuckling. Walking back towards the kitchen, he smirked to himself.

“One down; thirteen to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	114. GreasyGyu-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu :3

Heechul was in boxers and an oversized shirt when Kyuhyun came for him. Running a light hand over bare collarbones, he smirked at his hyung.

“You know hyung,” he said conversationally. “If you weren’t dating someone else, I’d totally tap that. Have you seen yourself? Because _damn_.”

Heechul grinned and wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist.

“Ah, my greasy dongsaeng. If I had known you were willing, I would have come to you a long time back.” Heechul moved closer with each word and kissed Kyuhyun as his sentence got over.

The maknae tried to break free but Heechul was unrelenting in his assault. Finally after an excruciating two and half minutes, he was let go.

“Hyung what the fuck was that about?”

“That, my dear Kyuhyunnie, was a lesson to teach you not to screw with me again. Did you think I wouldn’t know what you were doing? Please, I’m Kim Heechul.”

Kyuhyun stormed out the room, grumbling about gross and all knowing hyungs. Heechul just smirked and placed a call to China. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	115. GreasyGyu-3

“Hyung...”

“Drop it, Kyu. Heechul already called me yesterday.”

“Aish that hyung, always spoiling my fun. What did he even tell you?”

Han Geng sighed and shook his head. The evil maknae still hadn’t lost his touch, calling all the way to China to complete his prank.

“He said that you’re over flowing with grease and attacking your hyungs. I didn’t expect you to call me.”

“You’re my hyung too, you know,” snorted Kyuhyun. “Don’t think you’ll be spared my evilness.”

Geng smiled at the phone. “I always look forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	116. GreasyGyu-4

It was Yesung’s day off when Kyuhyun decided to go meet him at a cafe. The poor, unsuspecting man had no idea what was coming for him.

“Yesungie hyung,” said Kyuhyun sweetly. “I missed you.”

“Uh yeah. I missed you too.”

Yesung gulped as the maknae _pouted_ at his droll reply. A pouting Kyuhyun was a scary Kyuhyun.

“Hyung you know I love you right?” Saying so, he touched Yesung’s philthrum.

Backing away in horror, Yesung let out an ear- piercing scream and ran out of the cafe.

Kyuhyun smirked and continued drinking his coffee. Four down, ten to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	117. GreasyGyu-5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Might not post tomorrow or day after because I'm slightly busy but I'll make up for it later :)

Seducing Kangin would have been difficult if the older man wasn’t so drunk. Taking him drinking was a genius idea and Kyuhyun would have to buy Heechul something pretty to thank him.

“S-such a good dongsaeng,” slurred Kangin. “Not like that evil monkey. Such a good boy, Kyuhyunnie.”

The maknae smirked and half-carried Kangin to the elevator. This was going to be a piece of cake.

When they (finally) got to the dorm, Kyuhyun dumped the older on the couch and sat next to him. Ignoring the alcohol breath, he leaned in close to almost kiss Kangin, only to get slapped.

“Hyung what the fuck?”

“Yah, do you think I was born yesterday? I’m not stupid enough to get drunk with you. Besides, Heechul hyung has been dropping hints all over the place that you were up to something.”

“I’m going to kill him,” Kyuhyun seethed.

“Not if everyone else kills you first,” said Kangin cheerfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	118. GreasyGyu-6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Double update ^^

Trying to fool Shindong was no easy task. The man was one of the sharpest members and could smell a prank a mile off. After being hit by Kangin, Kyuhyun wasn’t keen to get beaten up again. So he waited and schemed for a few days before approaching Shindong.

“Hyung, will you teach me how to do a sexy dance? I want to try it on Radio Star.”

“I don’t know why you would want to try it on Radio Star,” said Shindong, confused. “But okay, I’ll try.”

They went into the practice room and that was where things got a little awkward. Kyuhyun stood too close to the older man and blinked at him innocently.

“Uh what are you doing?”

“Maybe I just want to be close to hyung.”

Shindong suddenly pushed him up against a wall and leaned in.

“Maybe hyung wants to be close to you too, maknae.”

Kyuhyun panicked for a second, scrambling to organise his thoughts. Still looking for something to say, he looked up when Shindong laughed.

“No need to look so worried, I was just playing with you. Come on kid, let’s dance.”

Heaving a sigh of relief that _yet another_ hyung hadn’t found out his plan, Kyuhyun nodded and moved a respectable distance away from his hyung. He needed to do some serious reorganization because apart from Leeteuk and Yesung, no one had fallen for his evil prank. It was time for plan B.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	119. GreasyGyu-7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Double update ^^ Please read the previous one first! And yeah *cough* I'm having a little too much fun with this series xD

Sungmin was sunshine and bunnies and aegyo but Kyuhyun didn’t want to be used as a personal punching bag in case his plan failed. Which was why he enlisted the help of a very trustworthy person, who could be as evil as him if she tried.

“Noona, you’re the best. I couldn’t have pulled this off without you.”

Saeun smiled at the maknae and ruffled his hair. “Your plan sounds hilarious. Anything to make Min blush is great in my book.”

They grinned at each other and headed to Sungmin’s bedroom to wait for him. The poor man wouldn’t know what hit him.

Sungmin got home an hour later and promptly went to his room. He switched on the lights and found Kyuhyun and Saeun sitting on his bed.

“Why are you guys sitting in the dark? Is something wrong? Why do you both look so serious?”

“Min, please sit down,” said Saeun. “We have something to ask you.”

Sungmin found a chair, looking more troubled by the second. “Please tell me what’s wrong. I am really scared now.”

“Min, you know we both love you, right?”

“Yes?”

“We both love you very, very much and we want to show you how much we love you.”

“Saeun, please. Are you sick? Is Kyuhyunnie sick? What is going on?”

Saeun did not answer but got up and walked towards Sungmin. She sat on his lap and placed a kiss next to his mouth. When she was done, Kyuhyun got up too and kissed Sungmin’s shoulder, neck and then his cheek.

“Let us show you how much we love you hyung,” he whispered.

Sungmin finally understood what was happening and let out a high pitched scream. Pushing Saeun off of his lap, he ran out of the room, still screaming.

The two pranksters snickered and exchanged high fives.

“You were great, noona. I’m sorry he pushed you though.”

“That’s okay. Where do you think he went?”

Kyuhyun snorted. “Probably to call Siwon hyung and ask him to pray for our souls or something like that.”

They giggled some more and went to the kitchen for some food. Seven down seven more to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	120. GreasyGyu-8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Uh...this did not go the way I wanted it to xD It's a little more serious than the others ^^;

Tricking Eunhyuk was never a problem, but finding him alone was. Donghae was always with him (always) and they had a large group of people surrounding them to make sure they don’t do anything stupid.

Kyuhyun tried everything; bribing him with food; faking injury; dance practice; singing practice and all sorts of stupid reasons. But he just couldn’t get rid of Donghae. He finally got the chance when Donghae went to visit his mother.

Eunhyuk was roaming around the dorm semi-naked as usual and Kyuhyun silently sent up a prayer for making things easier for him. He stalked Eunhyuk silently, until the older man settled himself on the couch.

“Hyuk hyung! I need your help!”

Eunhyuk jumped at the maknae’s loud voice and placed a hand over his loudly beating heart. “Can you not sneak up on me _for once in your life_? Christ, you scared the shit out of me.”

“I’m not sorry,” Kyuhyun snorted. “Anyway I really need your help.” He sat down next to Eunhyuk and turned to face him.

“Teach me how to kiss.”

Kyuhyun tried to control his face as his hyung choked on air and fell off the sofa.

“ _WHAT!?”_

 “You heard me. There’s this...there’s someone that I like and I want to impress them.”

“ _Someone_ , eh?” Eunhyuk smirked. “Is there a reason why you won’t assign a gender to them? Is it a hoobae? Or is it a member?”

“Hyung can you just shut the fuck up and let me kiss you?”

Before Eunhyuk could reply there was a loud noise of a plate breaking. Both of them turned and saw Ryeowook, cleaning food and plate pieces off the floor.

“Oh don’t mind me,” he stuttered. “I thought you might want food so I just...yeah ignore me.”

“Ryeonggu it’s not what it...”

“It’s fine, Kyuhyun. No need to explain.”

In his frustration Kyuhyun didn’t notice the tears running down Ryeowook’s face, but Eunhyuk did. After Ryeowook was gone, he glared at Kyuhyun.

“I don’t care what you’re playing at, but if you make Ryeowook cry again you’ll have a lot of people to answer to.”

Eunhyuk left after that, abandoning Kyuhyun with his guilt. It wasn’t supposed to go that way. Ryeowook wasn’t supposed to walk in. But it was too late to back out now. Kyuhyun would complete the prank and explain later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	121. GreasyGyu-9

To be honest, Kyuhyun always thought Siwon would be the easiest member to prank. With his touchy feely nature, he probably would be grateful that the hugs and kisses were being returned. Probably.

Kyuhyun decided to just barge into Siwon’s hotel room one day during their tour. It would have gone great if Leeteuk hadn’t spotted him first.

“Cho. Kyu. Hyun. What. Do. You. Think. You’re. Doing?”

“Hyung,” he squeaked. “I was just...going to ask Siwon hyung if he wanted to play a game.”

Needless to say, Leeteuk wasn’t convinced _at all_ and dragged the unruly maknae back to his room by the ear.

“If you step foot out of this room before the sun is in the sky, I will set all your gaming devices on fire in front of you and you will not be able to stop me.”

With a threat like that Kyuhyun could only nod meekly and head to bed. Well, seducing Siwon would have to be delayed.

The next day, he threw all caution into the wind and planted himself on Siwon’s lap during lunch.

“Hyung feed me.”

Siwon just laughed and did as the over-grown child demanded. “Wow I’m so blessed today, Kyuhyunnie came and sat on me.”

The rest of the members and managers just ignored them, too used to weird behaviour to care. After they finished lunch, Kyuhyun waited for everyone to leave before smiling brightly at Siwon and kissing him squarely on the mouth.

“Thanks for feeding me hyung!” he said and ran out of the room, leaving poor Siwon alone to wonder what had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	122. GreasyGyu-10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the late update ^^; This is a double update!

In retrospect, Zhou Mi and Siwon should have been the easiest to fool. And they were. Both of them loved Kyuhyun immensely and he took shameless advantage of that.

Zhou Mi spent most of his time shuttling between China and Korea. On his rare days off, he would get ambushed by Kyuhyun. They would spend the day eating and arguing and sleeping

“Mimi plaaaaaaay wiiithh meeeee.”

“Kui Xian, you’re behaving like a child.”

Kyuhyun smirked and moved close enough to whisper in Zhou Mi’s ear. “I didn’t mention what kind of playing.”

The taller man raised an eyebrow and put some distance between them. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Risking the potential loss of hearing (Zhou Mi could scream like a banshee when provoked), Kyuhyun slid a hand up the older man’s thigh, dangerously close to his crotch.

“Oh I think you know _exactly_ what I mean.”

With a blank expression, Zhou Mi silently removed the maknae’s hand from his thigh and walked into his room. Kyuhyun was silently disappointed with the lack of reaction, but then he heard Zhou Mi scream and the sound of glass breaking. Satisfied, he got up to leave, knowing that the other man wouldn’t want to look at him for the rest of the day.

Ten down, four to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	123. GreasyGyu-11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read the previous chapter first! Double update ^^

Donghae avoided being alone with Kyuhyun for a grand total of three days before the younger cornered him.

“Why are you avoiding me?” Kyuhyun demanded.

“Uh...hi Kyu. How are you? Have you been eating? Oh look, there’s Hyukkie, got to go bye!”

Donghae managed to escape once more and the maknae cursed like there was no tomorrow. Fucking Hyukjae and his big mouth. He was sure that the monkey was responsible for Donghae avoiding him. He just needed to find a way out.

The way out came in the form of Kangin, who dragged Hyukjae out to have dinner with their co-hosts. Kyuhyun cackled evilly, creepily like Heechul and went to stalk Donghae.

“Oh hyung~”

“Kyuhyunnie, what are you doing here?” asked Donghae, panicked. Hyukjae had warned him about the maknae being up to something and so he had avoided him. But now, Kyuhyun was in his room and he was shirtless. Shit.

“Hyung, you’re so handsome and muscular and _so sexy_.” Kyuhyun made a big show of licking his lips seductively; enjoying the look of fear Donghae shot him. He slowly backed the shirtless man into a wall and caged him with his arms.

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for that stupid monkey to leave you alone? Do you know how long I’ve been waiting to do this?”

Kyuhyun leaned in and licked a stripe on Donghae’s collarbone, smirking as he felt the man shudder. He was going to do it again but stopped when something wet fell on his face. Donghae was crying.

“Aw shit. Hyung it was just a prank. Please don’t cry. Please. You can beat me up! You can ask Hyukjae hyung to beat me up! Just, please. Don’t cry.”

Donghae took deep shuddering breaths and tried to wipe away his tears, only to cry harder.

“D-does t-this c-count as c-cheating? H-hyukkie will h-hate m-me now!”

Kyuhyun cursed himself in all the languages he knew for not realizing earlier. Of course Eunhae was real. _Of course_. Shit, that meant Hyukjae was really going to beat him up.

As he tried to calm his crying hyung and tell him that no, someone licking you while you were completely unwilling and against it does not count as cheating, he reflected on the prank. Had he gone too far? Was the prank really worth it? Had he, in his ignorance made someone else cry too?

By the time Donghae calmed down enough to forgive him, Hyukjae was home. Kyuhyun could hear his loud voice calling for Donghae and in a minute, he knew he would be dead. Well, fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	124. GreasyGyu-12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In my defence, y'all should have seen this coming :3

It was the moment Kyuhyun had been dreading ever since he started the prank. It was time to seduce his best friend, his Ryeonggu. His (kind of) platonic best friend who he flirted with shamelessly and took advantage of constantly, the one who fed him and took care of him. Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun knew that if he messed this up, the entire band would rain hell upon him. Ryeowook was everyone’s precious; he had already made one favorite cry (Donghae) and he didn’t want a repeat of what had happened. He shuddered as he thought about his burnt CDs and made a note to not cross Eunhyuk again.

Steeling himself for the most nerve-racking member yet, he took in a deep breath and went to search for Ryeowook. Kyuhyun found him in the kitchen, looking sad and staring at a mug of tea. Frowning, he grabbed a chair and sat opposite the quiet man.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Did the hyungs say anything? Do I have to beat someone up?”

“Why do you care?” Ryeowook muttered. “Shouldn’t you be wooing Hyukjae hyung? Oh wait you _can’t_ because he’s been dating Donghae hyung since the beginning of time. You’re stupid _and_ blind.”

Kyuhyun gaped at Ryeowook because the other man had never spoken to him that way no matter how angry he was. Scrambling to assemble his thoughts, he cleared his throat.

“Ryeonggu I don’t want to woo anybody. If you would just let me explain, please. It was just a prank, to come onto everyone in the group. I even called Hankyung hyung. I didn’t mean any of it.”

Ryeowook laughed humorlessly. “Is that why you’ve come to me now, because I’m next on your list? Are my feelings just a prank to you as well? Do you even know how I feel?”

When Kyuhyun didn’t answer, Ryeowook just smiled bitterly.

“I’ll take that as a no, then. Good luck with your prank, Kyu. I’m sorry I ruined it for you.”

The maknae watched in silence as Ryeowook left the kitchen. At that point, Kyuhyun regretted the prank more than anything because if Ryeowook hated him, then he couldn’t go on. He just couldn’t. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	125. GreasyGyu-13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: One more to go plus a few bonus chapters ^^

“Hyung.”

“What did you do now?”

Kyuhyun huffed and glared at the phone. “Why do you assume it was me that did something?”

“Because first off you never call me hyung and second you never call me. So spit it out. What did you do this time? Did you piss Heechul hyung off or something? Because I can’t help with that,” replied Kibum, disinterestedly. He had already been informed by Heechul about Kyuhyun’s horrible prank. He wasn’t interested to help anyone that made Donghae or Ryeowook cry.

“I...it was just a prank. But Ryeowook, he took it seriously and now I don’t know what to do. I don’t even know why he reacted the way he did.”

“You have to be the densest creature on this planet. If you don’t know why he did what he did then you don’t deserve him. Talk to me when you actually want to, not when you need help,” hissed Kibum and cut the phone angrily.

He wasn’t angry of course, but Kyuhyun needed to learn from his mistakes. Playing with people’s feelings was wrong and the sooner the maknae realized that, the better.

Kyuhyun stared at his phone blankly and sighed. Not even Kibum was willing to help him; that was a bad sign. He couldn’t even try on Kibum. The prank was coming to a horrible, horrible end. Thirteen down, one more to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	126. GreasyGyu-14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Triple update ^^

Now that he had fucked up royally, Kyuhyun realized that he should have never started the stupid prank in the first place. But now that he had, he would finish it till the very end.

He found Henry napping in Yesung’s room and silently slipped in next to him. Trying not to snicker, he wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist and pulled him close. Henry moved into the warmth and turned in Kyuhyun’s arms.

“Mm, you’re really warm and I love to cuddle, but how drunk was I last night? I don’t even remember your name.”

Kyuhyun tried his best to sound like a girl and giggled. “Open your eyes and have a look, oppa~”

Henry opened his eyes and screamed. He screamed for an impressive three minutes before losing breath and flailing. Unfortunately, all that flailing caused him to fall off the bed.

“WHAT THE HELL, HYUNG? THAT WAS SO NOT FUNNY!”

“Sure was funny to me, Henli,” Kyuhyun smirked. “And that is the official end of my prank. Although, I was supposed to seduce you, not scare you. Maybe I should do it again?”

Henry’s horrified face was enough of an answer. Pitying the poor boy, Kyuhyun just sniggered and left him alone. Time to clean up his messes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	127. GreasyGyu-Bonus-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Triple update ^^

Kyuhyun knew something was wrong when Leeteuk called for a team meeting. He walked into the living room where all his hyungs were standing with sombre faces. He noted that Sungmin and Yesung still couldn’t look him in the eyes and that Eunhyuk was glaring at him.

“Sit down, maknae. It’s time to talk about your recent behavior.”

Said maknae gulped and took a seat. Whenever Leeteuk used _that_ voice, it was best to shut up and listen. Looking around, he couldn’t spot Ryeowook. There go his chances of anyone protecting him.

“Where’s Ryeonggu?”

“Fucking far away from you, you oblivious little shit,” glared Heechul. Okay, maybe he deserved that one.

“Right,” Kyuhyun winced. “Fair point. And what do you mean by ‘my recent behavior’? I didn’t even do anything.”

“Let me see. You made Donghae cry; traumatized Yesung and Sungmin; got Kangin drunk when you _knew_ what consequences that would have; Henry and Zhou Mi refuse to stay in the dorms because of you and lost Ryeowook as your best friend. Did I miss anything?” asked Leeteuk, sarcastically.

“It was just a prank,” Kyuhyun mumbled. “I didn’t mean to hurt anyone.”

Heechul sighed and crouched down in front of him. “Kid, replacing all my clothes with pink ones is a prank. Setting Siwon’s moustache on fire is a prank. Hacking Jungsoo’s instagram and putting up embarrassing pictures is a prank. Up until Sungmin, the prank was going strong but after that it all went to hell. You should have stopped at Donghae. What the fuck is wrong with you? You’ve never been cruel, so why do this?”

“I…I don’t know hyung. It just, it didn’t go the way I wanted to it. I’m sorry, I really am. I didn’t expect this to happen. I am so sorry.”

The members looked at their remorseful maknae and felt their anger lessen. But just a little. They were just there to scare him, Leeteuk and Heechul would do all the talking. No matter what, the little shit was going to get punished.

“Well,” said Leeteuk. “I want you to start by apologizing to each and everyone you pulled this crap on. After that, you’re on bathroom cleaning duty for the next three months. Both floors, every weekend. You will be excused only when you have a heavy schedule but you will make up for it during the weekdays. Am I clear?”

Kyuhyun nodded sadly, knowing that he deserved the horrible punishment.

“And Kyuhyun, fix things with Ryeowook before it’s too late.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	128. GreasyGyu-Bonus-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Triple update ^^ Please read chapter 127 first! Also, tomorrow's drabble will be the last of the GreasyGyu series :D

Leeteuk and Heechul suggested he take Ryeowook out after Sukira one day to sort things out. Kyuhyun, for once deciding to be smart in his life, took his hyungs’ advice and did exactly that.

Ryeowook was obviously not pleased with the change of plans.

“What are you doing here?”

“Ryeonggu, please. I’m a little desperate here. How long will you ignore me? We’re in the same damn group,” pleaded Kyuhyun. He hoped to sound pathetic enough to get the other man to forgive him.

Ryeowook suddenly looked as if he had to age a hundred years in that moment. Finally giving in, he let out a huff and got into the car.

“Take me home, Kyuhyun. I’m tired.”

“What are you tired of?”

“I’m tired of you being stupid. I’m tired of loving someone that clearly doesn’t value me. I’m just tired.”

“Who says he doesn’t love you back?”

Ryeowook laughed bitterly and shot him a look. “Then he wouldn’t be so busy trying to kiss other people.”

“It was a prank. How many times do I have to tell you that!?”

“And you knew about my feelings and completely disregarded them! You _knew_ , so don’t pretend you didn’t do anything wrong. God, I’m such a fucking idiot.”

For the second time, Kyuhyun only watched helplessly as Ryeowook cried because of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	129. GreasyGyu-Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And this is officially the end to my GreasyGyu series ;A; It turned out SO MUCH different than what I had planned and gained a plot along the way (like seriously, when the fuck did that happen?) I'll move back to my regular drabbles now ^^ Please let me know if there's a series that you want me to do!

“Just take me home. I can’t sit with you any longer,” Ryeowook sniffed.

Kyuhyun took a deep breath and prepared for the most important speech of his life. He grabbed Ryeowook’s resisting hands and held them firmly. Looking into his eyes, Kyuhyun got as close to him as his seat would allow him.

“Listen to me. _I_ love you. I _love_ you. I love _you_. I love you with your tiny body and skilled hands and perfect voice. You take care of me, feed me and most importantly you understand me. I know you’re going to take a long time to even think about forgiving me. But I want you to know, there’s no one else. The prank was just that. It was a prank to piss of the hyungs and traumatize everyone. I was bored, that’s it. Also, I don’t have any interest to kiss Hyuk hyung’s ugly lips. The only one I want to kiss currently hates me.”

Ryeowook gave him a watery glare and weakly punched his shoulder. Kyuhyun grinned shamelessly, knowing he was forgiven.

“I hate you. You’re going to need _years_ to make it up to me.”

Kyuhyun leered and ran a hand up Ryeowook’s thigh. “Oh baby, you’ll need pliers to pull me off. Earlier, I forgot that you’re also sexy as fuck and I want to lick chocolate off of you.”

“YAH CHO KYUHYUN!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	130. Siwook-7

Ryeowook blushed fiercely. “I don’t think that’s appropriate, Siwon-ssi. If you don’t mind, I’ll be taking my leave now.”

Siwon grabbed the chef’s wrist before he could get away. “I would not insist if I wasn’t sincere about my feelings. Please, give me a chance. I promise not to disappoint.”

The chef pursed his lips and frowned. The man was handsome, successful and what he had seen of his personality was pleasing. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay. One date and then we’ll see how it goes from there.” Ryeowook quickly bowed and scurried away from the other man.

Siwon grinned and allowed himself a little happy dance. He had a date with the cute little chef.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	131. Hanchul-18

“What the fuck is this?”

“The Prince would like to apologize for his terrible behavior, Heechul-ssi. He feels…regretful for putting you in a spot and not giving you time to think.” Shiyuan’s made an odd face before continuing. “Which is why he would like to invite you two to the Spring Ball, to be held at the end of this week. It is a masked costume party. We sincerely wish to see you there.”

Shiyuan left with a bow and a wink in Zhou Mi’s direction; leaving Heechul pissed and Mi flustered. The red haired man scoffed and rifled through the gift basket and raised an eyebrow at some of the brands.

“That man sure knows how to apologize. So what do you say Mimi? Are we attending this ball or not?”

Zhou Mi grinned. “Oh hyung, he won’t know what hit him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	132. Kyuwook-13

Kyuhyun went home with flowers that day; in an effort to be more likable. He had physically hurt his fiancé in their previous encounter and the man would obviously be more wary of him.

Opening the front door, he looked in cautiously. It felt a little odd to be nervous in his own house, but he had brought it upon himself. Ryeowook wasn’t in the living room, but he could smell something delicious coming from the kitchen.

Reminding himself to be nice, he bravely stepped into the kitchen. Clearing his throat, he held out the flowers to a bewildered Ryeowook.

“For you. I have been an utter and complete dick for the past few days. I am sorry you had to break up with your boyfriend. But, we are to be married and there is no way I would tolerate that. Forgive me, please.”

“Flowers won’t do anything, Kyuhyun-ssi,” Ryeowook said coldly. “You’re going to have to try a lot more than that.”

“I’ll do anything. I realize that I have done nothing to endear myself to you and so I will do anything to try. Give me a chance.”

“Anything?” Ryeowook smirked.

Kyuhyun thought that perhaps he should have phrased that a little differently. Seeing the other man look so terrifying scared him to no end. Well, he _had_ dug his own grave.

“Anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	133. Eunhae-11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It is still the 13th here so I will take the chance and update now >:D

Hyukjae rolled around the ball, looking fairly miserable. His HaeHae was down with a fever and hadn’t come to school. Sighing he looked out the window, wondering what the other boy was up to.

Donghae was feeling horrible. He had a cold and wasn’t allowed to go to school (or see his Hyukkie) and that made him _really_ sad. He rolled around in his bed, whining like a puppy. He brightened up at the sound of footsteps outside his door.

“Baby, are you feeling better?” said Mrs. Lee, carrying in a bowl of soup.

“No umma,” Donghae pouted. “HaeHae’s nose is itchy.”

“Aw, it’ll get better soon. Anyway, I have a surprise for you.”

“Supwise?”

Hyukjae ran inside the room and grinned at Donghae.

“Hyukkie!”

“HaeHae!”

Mrs. Lee smiled and left the boys alone. She was sure that they would stay friends for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	134. Eunhae-12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Because I was up all night working, I figured I'd put up today's update a little (very) early.

As soon as Mrs. Lee left, Hyukjae flung himself at Donghae and hugged him.

“Don’t leave Hyukkie alone again, okay?”

“HaeHae pwomises! Next time, HaeHae will not get sick and not skip school. Now let’s play Hyukkie! HaeHae was so bored.”

Hyukjae nodded and quickly pulled out some toys. Sickness completely forgotten, Donghae played dinosaurs and aliens enthusiastically with a lot of sound effects.

After a while, it was time for Hyukjae to go home causing both the boys to tear up.

“But when will Hyukkie come back?”

“Whenever HaeHae will call me,” Hyukjae grinned.

Donghae grabbed Hyukjae and hugged him fiercely. Hyukjae’s mother, who had come to pick him up, clutched her heart and cooed. At that moment she understood _exactly_ why Donghae’s mother was always gushing about the boys. They were too cute for words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	135. Kangmin (brotp)-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Quadruple(?) update :D

“Hyung! I knocked out one of Hyukjae’s teeth today! It was awesome!”

Kangin ignored the horrified stares coming from the parents around him and picked his little brother up. The parents had conveniently forgotten that they were standing outside a taekwondo class.

“That’s great, Minnie. Did seonsaengnim give you a prize?”

Sungmin nodded enthusiastically. “Yes! He gave me chocolate!”

The older man laughed and pinched his dongsaeng’s cheek. Setting him back on the ground, he gave his butt a quick pat.

“Go say goodbye to Hyukjae and apologize to his mother. I’m taking you out for ice cream after this.”

Grinning like a loon, Sungmin ran as fast as his little legs could take him. Sugar and that hyper child, God help Kangin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	136. Kangmin (brotp)-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Quadruple(?) update :D Continuation of the previous drabble ^^

Ice cream was a messy affair with Sungmin demanding vanilla but eating his hyung’s chocolate as well. All the girls in the ice cream parlor cooed as Kangin wiped the ice cream off of a pouting Sungmin’s face.

“Hyung, I’m not a baby!” he whined. “I can clean myself up!”

“But you’ll always be a baby to me, Minnie,” Kangin chuckled and then groaned. “Aish you brat, I just finished cleaning you up!”

During those three seconds, Sungmin had managed to get chocolate ice cream _and_ sprinkles all over his face again. And he had the gall to giggle at his hyung.

“Hyung saranghae!” he said and made a cute heart.

Kangin grumbled at the mess and went to get more tissues. If he would have stayed a minute longer, he would have hugged his brother or cried or hugged him while crying. And really, nobody wants that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	137. Bandfic (JYJ)-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Quadruple(?) update :D Please read 136 first ^^

“So what do we do?”

“…weren’t we going to get him drunk?”

“Isn’t that like his natural state or something?”

“…are you implying that Jae’s an alcoholic?”

“….yes?”

“Why are we talking in questions?”

“I don’t know?”

“YOU LITTLE SHITS! YOU WANTED TO GET ME DRUNK AND HAVE YUNHO’S NAME TATTOOED ON MY ASS THE DAY BEFORE I LEAVE FOR THE ARMY?”

Yoochun and Junsu stared wide-eyed at their enraged hyung. Slowly putting distance between them, Yoochun let out a nervous laugh.

“O-of course not, hyung. We love you, why would we do that?”

Jaejoong deflated. “Oh. You do have a point. I’m going to go get myself a drink.”

He left the room and the other two let out a sigh of relief. Jaejoong could be scary at times.

(“Who the hell told him?”

“I think it was the new manager.”

“Time to fire the new manager then.”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	138. Yoosu-4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Quadruple(?) update :D Please read 136 first ^^ part 2 of this will be up tomorrow :D

“Yah, Junchan.”

“ _Can you not call me that in front of my teammates?_ ” Junsu hissed. It was bad enough that they teased because of his hair and his silly antics during his concert; but Yoochun didn’t need to add to it with his stupid nicknames. He heard someone snicker and shot his team a glare.

Yoochun laughed and put an arm around his irritated friend.

“Come on, Su-yah. They all probably have equally revolting nicknames from their girlfriends. Right?” he smirked evilly at the footballers.

Everyone suddenly decided that they had something better to do and left the two alone in the locker rooms.

Yoochun grinned. “Oh Junchan~” 


	139. Yoosu-5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Continuation of the previous one ^^

Junsu gulped as the older man walked towards him predatorily. A mischievous Yoochun was a dangerous Yoochun.

“Ch-Chunnie, w-what are you d-doing?”

“Just admiring my precious Junchan before he gets all sweaty and disgusting on the field.” Yoochun dropped his voice and leaned in closer. “Although, seeing you sweaty is not so bad either.”

Junsu meeped and painfully slammed against the locker. Yoochun was really, _really_ close and he needed to breathe. Before he could say anything though, Junho’s loud voice echoed through the room.

“Yah Junsu! I don’t care what you’re doing with your boyfriend! Get your ass out on the field now!”

Yoochun smirked and gently tugged at Junsu’s cheek with his teeth.

“Until next time, Junchan.”

He walked away, whistling to Backseat, leaving a flustered Junsu behind to panic in the locker room. Junsu hyperventilated for a minute before his brother’s words rang in his ears.

“HYUNG HE’S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	140. Bandfic (Suju)-6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: AKA The one where everyone embarrasses Sungmin. Also, I miscalculated and put up an extra drabble two days back (I suck at math, I know) so there will be no drabble tomorrow. Sorry :(

After the wedding reception, the members decided to have a small party of just them and Saeun’s friends. They all shucked off their stuffy suits and shoes and sat down on the floor with bottles of alcohol. It was Heechul who started it.

“So, our precious little Minnie is married now,” he smirked. “Saeun-ah, you’ll have to tell me if he’s as good in bed as he is in everything else.”

Sungmin turned bright red and hid his face when even Saeun started giggling.

“Teukie hyung! You promised to not let this happen!”

Leeteuk’s face become nostalgic and he smiled gently. “You’ll have to forgive us, Saeun-ah. We’re all a little sentimental because our Sungminnie is still a virgin.”

“HYUNG!”                   

Those words coming from the leader’s mouth broke the dam. After that, all the members came out with interesting information about Sungmin.

“Hyung still wears his pink nightgown.”

“When he thinks no one is looking, he practices his aegyo.”

“Once when he got drunk, he danced around the dorm wearing his red boxers.”

At the end of it all, Saeun and her friends were on the floor laughing and Sungmin was torn between killing his members and crying.

“Take care of our Sungminnie,” smiled Kangin. “He looks really tough and strong, but he has his moments of sadness too.”

Saeun nodded and at that moment, Sungmin really started crying. It would be the first time in fourteen years that he would be living away from his members; but it was okay. They would _always_ protect him, no matter how far they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	141. Bandfic (SHINee)-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In honor of SHINee's comeback ^^ p.s it's a double update!

“Hyung, I have the perfect idea.”

That statement coming from Taemin’s mouth gave the rest of the members mixed feelings of curiosity and fear. The maknae generally had good ideas for himself, but spelt doom for his hyungs.

“Let’s hear it then.”

As Taemin laid out his plans of kidnapping and drinking and most importantly, _pretty women_ ; Jonghyun and Minho got progressively more enthusiastic while Jinki got paler with each word.

“Yah yah, that all sounds good,” interrupted Key. “BUT, you’re forgetting one important thing.”

“What?”

“The old man is scared of women.”

They all turned to stare at Jinki, who whimpered under their gaze.

“Well, shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	142. Bandfic (SHINee)-3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In honor of SHINee's comeback ^^ p.s it's a double update so read the previous chapter first! Part 2 of the bandfic.

The shooting of their music video was nothing short of a hilarious disaster. Jinki was known for his professionalism but whenever he got comfortable, Taemin would whisper “bras hyung, _bras_ ” and he would get nervous again.

But Kibum was the most frustrated one. He was supposed to be having fun damn it, but he was stuck babysitting the hyperventilating leader while the other three got to be the assholes they were. After yelling at Jonghyun for being an insensitive douchebag (he had removed his shirt and thrown it at Jinki, which was scarily similar to his actual scene) Key sat Jinki down and handed him a glass of water.

“Hyung, just. Just pretend that it’s Taemin or Jonghyun in front of you when she removes her shirt. I know you’re scared, though I don’t know why because you have had girlfriends before, right?”

“Um…we never got that far?”

“…”

“Kibum?”

“…”

“Key?”

“…”

“Kibummie?”

“Yah don’t call me that! Also you’re on your own, hyung. I can’t think of any way to lessen your discomfort. Just pretend she’s chicken or something.”

Kibum walked away not knowing that during the music video, Jinki would think of the model as a very good looking piece of chicken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	143. Siwook-8

Siwon had researched (stalked) Ryeowook thoroughly and knew all his likes and dislikes. He didn’t want to take the chef to a restaurant (it wasn’t appropriate) and he didn’t want to take him for a movie. So, he decided to do something different.

**_To Kim Ryeowook:_ **

Are you free to attend a concert this Saturday? Cho Kyuhyun will be performing :^)

 

**_To Choi Siwon:_ **

He’s my favorite singer!!!!!!!!! I mean, yes I would love that :D

  
**_To Kim Ryeowook:_**

Great! I’ll pick you up at 7 in front of your restaurant. :^)

 

Siwon was a little apprehensive about his choice for the date, but seeing Ryeowook so excited made him happy. The chef was impeccably dressed in a casual outfit with a leather jacket and slight eye makeup. The whole getup made Siwon drool a little.

“You look…gorgeous.”

Ryeowook blushed and ducked his head. “You look great too…Siwon.”

Siwon broke into a wide smile at the lack of formalities. He extended his hand and his smile grew when Ryeowook grasped it firmly. They were finally progressing with their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	144. Kyumin-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Major character death.

Sungmin could remember everything clearly.

_“Kyu what are you doing?” he giggled as the younger picked him up and spun him around._

_“We’re dancing, okay?”_

_“At 3 in the morning? When I’m cleaning the kitchen?”_

_“Yes,” said Kyuhyun seriously. “This is exactly how I want you. All soft and willing in my arms.”_

_Sungmin laughed and swatted his cheesy boyfriend. He put his arms around the taller man’s neck and leaned in. Kyuhyun hummed “The way you look tonight” and swayed them together gently._

_“I love you so much, Kyu. I absolutely adore you.”_

_“I know,” Kyuhyun grinned but then groaned when Sungmin elbowed him in the stomach. “I love you too! Please stop poking me! I’m ticklish!”_

_They ended their silly dance with a tickle war and landed breathless on the floor, giggling like school kids._

_“Hey Kyu?”_

_“Yeah baby?”_

_“Promise me this is forever.”_

_“Of course it is. I’m never letting you go.”_

Sungmin felt the familiar tears drip down his face.

“But you lied didn’t you? You let me go. You left me alone and for that I couldn’t hate you more Cho Kyuhyun.”

He threw the flowers on the headstone and ran out of the graveyard, still crying.

**_Here lies Cho Kyuhyun,_ **

**_Beloved Son, Friend and Singer_ **

**_Music, when soft voices die, vibrates in the memory_ **

**_1988-2011_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	145. Kyuwook-14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Triple update ^^ Sorry I'm late, my results are out *dying whale noise*

Ryeowook set the table, feeling smug as hell. Whatever had caused Kyuhyun to change had his gratitude. He felt a little bad that the businessman was now sitting like a scolded child, but he preferred that to a rude asshole.

“I hope you like broccoli stir-fry,” he said, sweetly.

Kyuhyun scrunched up his nose, but nodded nonetheless. His face soured even more once Ryeowook served him more broccoli than necessary.

“Do I have to eat so many vegetables?” he whined.

Ryeowook blinked at him, a little surprised. Why was he suddenly whining? What happened to the cruel man? Cho Kyuhyun’s was a strange, strange man and mood swings were giving Ryeowook whiplash.

“Um, you don’t have to eat it if you don’t want to.”

And damn if Kyuhyun didn’t beam at him like he was the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	146. Hanchul-19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Triple update ^^ Sorry I'm late, my results are out *dying whale noise* Please read 147 first! This is Mom! AU btw

The first time Henry brought Amber home; Heechul wore a qipao and tied his hair into a pretty bun with chopsticks.

“Mom what the fuck _are you wearing_!?”

Heechul smacked his son upside the head and glared at him.

“Watch that tongue before I cut it out. Is that how you speak in front of a lady?”

“But Mom, you’re not a lady!”

“I think he means me, Henry,” snickered Amber. “Hey, Mr. Kim, how are you? It’s nice to talk in English with someone other than my family."

“It’s good to have you here Amber. Come on; let me get you a cup of coffee.”

Henry watched with his mouth wide open as Heechul linked arms with Amber and led her into the kitchen.

“What the hell just happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	147. Hanchul-19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Triple update ^^ Sorry I'm late, my results are out *dying whale noise* Please read 147 first! This is Mom! AU btw (I really need to make a separate fic)

The second time Henry brought Amber home; his parents were making out on the couch.

“MOM! DAD! I DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?”

Amber burst out laughing as Heechul and Hankyung hastily separated, fixing their clothes in the process. She went to greet them while Henry stood traumatized in the corner.

“Hey guys. Not exactly what I expected for my welcome, but I’ll take it gladly,” she grinned.

Heechul laughed. “Every time I meet you, I like you more and more.”

“AMBER STOP FRATERNIZING WITH THE ENEMY!”

“YAH! I AM YOUR FATHER EVEN THOUGH YOU CALL ME MOM YOU CHUBBY PIECE OF SHIT!”  
As father and son screamed at each other, Amber quietly went and sat next to Hankyung.

“How do you deal with this every day?”

Hankyung shrugged. “I invested in a pair of really good ear plugs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	148. Kyumin-3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: An apology to everyone that hates me for the previous Kyumin. This has a second part too ^^

“Oh shit.”

Kyuhyun turned to look at the gorgeous man sitting next to him, who was cursing like there was no tomorrow. Tilting his head, he asked the bartender to serve the flustered man.

“Thank you,” he muttered. “I’m going to need a bottle to lose my mind.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, what is it that is making you drink?”

“My crazy ex just walked in, looking for me,” he laughed bitterly. “And I don’t have anyone to get rid of him. Oh look, there he is. Great, a public screaming match.”

Kyuhyun looked over his shoulder and saw a well-built man walking towards them. He downed his drink in one shot and opened his arms.

“Come here; let’s give him a show he’ll never forget.”

The man hesitantly walked towards him and slid between his legs. Kyuhyun smiled reassuringly and pulled him closer.

“Before I make you forget your own name, mine is Kyuhyun.”

“Sungmin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	149. Kyumin-4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: An apology to everyone that hates me for the previous Kyumin. Second part ^^ Please read 149 first!

Kyuhyun smiled and placed his lips on Sungmin’s. He left fluttering kisses, lightly, not going too far. Sungmin let out a small whimper and Kyuhyun bit his lower lip. He pushed his tongue into the smaller man’s mouth and they kissed languidly. Kyuhyun licked into his mouth; thoroughly enjoying the bitter taste of alcohol and _Sungmin_. He pulled away from his mouth only to go for Sungmin’s neck and place little kisses and bites. They pulled away only when they heard someone break a glass and storm away.

Sungmin giggled at him, a little breathless.

“That was…wow.”

“Yeah,” Kyuhyun blinked. “Yeah.”

Sungmin quickly scribbled something on a tissue and gave to Kyuhyun with a kiss on his cheek.

“Call me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	150. Teukchul-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Triple update, please read 149 first ^^ I love teukchul bromance ;A; they're so good together.

“Hey old man, how are you holding up? You look really tired.”

Leeteuk sighed and made an agreeing noise from his spot on the bed. Heechul went and flopped down next to him.

“Heechul have I been doing a good job? I mean, sometimes I feel like I failed as a leader and a hyung. So many scandals, so many antis, so many disappointed faces.” His voice hitched. “I just. I don’t know sometimes.”

Heechul shuffled a little and hugged his hurting friend. No one knew better than Heechul about how many burdens Leeteuk carried. Sometimes he wanted to be loved and taken care of; and on those rare occasions, Heechul came to the rescue.

“Listen Jungsoo, most of things were out of your control. You handled them with grace and intelligence.” He paused as Leeteuk’s breath evened out. “Besides, I clearly remember you yelling at Hyukjae for dating IU. She was way too young for him.”

Leeteuk snorted and nodded. “Or that time when Donghae decided it would be a good idea to date someone during my stint on WGM.”

They spent the next few hours discussing the horrendously stupid things that the members had done. It was okay to laugh at them; they had raised those kids after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	151. KRY-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: All this because they wouldn't stop laughing at poor Yesung at the airport xD

They couldn’t stop giggling. They tried to, so many times, but they just couldn’t. They knew the fans were taking pictures and knew that once they reached Japan, Yesung would have their hide. But they still couldn’t stop.

“Why does he have to wear such pants? He’s not Heechul-hyung.”

Kyuhyun snorted. “I think the more appropriate question is who the hell told him that he looked good in them?”

Ryeowook snickered and they continued making immature jokes; keeping their distance from Yesung.

Yesung knew that the children were laughing at him. They did not understand the meaning of subtle. But he also knew that he looked fabulous in those pants (because Jongjin said so and he never lies). So he would let them giggle for now, but he made a mental note to separate the two of them. Ryeowook was becoming _way_ too much like the evil maknae for his liking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	152. KRY-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Because I saw a tweet that said Kyu was trying to hold Wookie's hand but Yesung wouldn't let him xD

Kyuhyun fumed internally as Yesung batted his hands away _yet again_. Just because he was back from the army, didn’t mean that he got to hog Ryeowook all the time. It was infuriating. He couldn’t even hold hands with his best friend without his annoying hyung butting in!

When they were all rushed into the dressing room, he took five minutes to bitch at Yesung.

“Hyung can you not? I mean I know you have been Wookie deprived for two years, but that is no reason to block me!”

Yesung smirked and grabbed Ryeowook’s hand again. “Sucks to be you, Kyuhyunnie.”  
The maknae let out a few choice expletives and stormed out of the room, leaving Yesung to giggle. Ryeowook rolled his eyes and looked at a sympathetic stylist noona.

“Idiots, the lot of them. Can’t live with them, can’t live without them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	153. Hanchul-21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Someone needs to stop me from writing this ;A;

The third time, Henry made sure his parents weren’t home before calling Amber. He wasn’t going to take any chances and knowing his parents, they would do something on purpose to embarrass him.

Everything went according to plan. They had dinner (courtesy of Henry’s fantastic cooking skills), watched a sappy movie and were cuddling on the couch. It was almost time for Amber to go home, when Henry’s parents made an entrance.

 And what an entrance it was. Heechul walked, wearing tight, black jeans with an oversized shirt falling off one shoulder. His hair was curled to perfection and his eyeliner was on point. Hankyung was no less handsome in his fitting jeans and leather jacket. They looked like movie stars.

Henry groaned when he saw Amber staring at them. While he knew that his parents looked gorgeous, Amber was still _his girlfriend_. So, he did the logical thing.

“Mom, Dad can you please go inside? I think my girlfriend is falling for you.”

Heechul and Hankyung laughed as Amber swatted Henry. Even at their age, they still hadn’t lost their touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	154. Yoochun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy birthday to Yoochun <3 Ahjussi is now 30 but will forever be a dorky teenager to us xD

According to the company, Yoochun was supposed to be the sweet dandy boy who came from the United States. He was supposed to be charming and mysterious and completely opposite to the dork he actually was.

The first time he made a silly face and it went viral, their manager berated him.

“That does not go with your image!”

Surprisingly, Junsu came to his rescue.

“Let it go, hyung. He can be the charming dandy boy _and_ the weird dork.”

And strangely, the combination worked wonders. He would be smoldering, playful and absolutely gorgeous on screen. But, he would also be dorky, pull odd faces and do terrible, terrible aegyo.

Years later, Chunface and Chunforehead would be as famous as ever. But none of that ever shadowed his handsome face or personality. DerpChun was also Park Yoochun; singer, composer and actor extraordinaire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	155. Kyuwook-15

They spent the rest of the dinner in companionable silence. Kyuhyun even helped with washing and drying the dishes. It was when they got to the bedroom that the awkwardness began.

“I’ll go sleep in the guest room,” said Kyuhyun sheepishly. “It was wrong of me to force you to share the bed.”

“No! I’ll go. It’s your bed, Kyuhyun-ssi.”

Kyuhyun hesitated for a minute. “Then, if you don’t mind, should we share the bed? I mean, we _are_ engaged.”

Ryeowook stared at the man, judging his intentions. But at that moment, Kyuhyun didn’t look like the cold businessman. He looked like a young boy waiting for his crush to respond.

“We can share the bed _if_ you don’t touch me. At all.”

Kyuhyun bit his lip and hid a smile. Progress at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	156. Siwook-9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I would like to point out that even though BabyKyu plays an important role in this fic, it is STILL SIWOOK. They're best friends for the purpose of this story, nothing else :3

When they got to the concert, Ryeowook immediately turned into a screaming fanboy. He had a lovely voice and sang along to all the songs.

“You sing beautifully,” Siwon whispered in his ear, during the break.

Ryeowook blushed and hid his face, causing the older man to laugh and hug him. They stayed like that for a while before it was time for the concert to resume.

After a few songs, Cho Kyuhyun stood on stage and peered at the crowd.

“I’m sorry if I’m being weird, it’s just that my best friend brought a date today and I’m looking for him.”

Everyone looked around frantically, searching for the singer’s friend. Ryeowook just groaned and sunk a little lower in his seat.

“Stupid Kyu, always getting me into trouble.”

Siwon blinked at him, flabbergasted. “Your best friend is _Cho Kyuhyun_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	157. Eunhae-13

Hyukjae loved doing Sukira with Donghae. Not because they had a lot of fun; which they did, but because of the things he said. Donghae had unveiled albums, revealed secrets and looked adorable doing it.

“I’m really jealous of Ryeowook-ssi; the weather in New York is really good right now.”

Donghae’s eyes widened and he covered his mouth. “Oh no, I wasn’t supposed to say that.”

Hyukjae resisted the urge to smack the man in front of him and stuck to laughing instead.

“Donghae-ssi, you were not supposed to say that. He’s going to be really annoyed.”

“Can we please edit that out?”

“What do you mean edit? This is a live radio show.”

They let it go for the moment but Hyukjae brought it back up during the break.

“Yah, what is wrong with you? Ryeowookie’s going to kill you.”

Donghae pouted and latched on Hyukjae’s arm. “Saaaaave me Hyukkieeeee.”

All the staff nearby laughed as Hyukjae scolded the pouting man, whose pout grew more pronounced with each word.

Just as the break was about to end, Donghae’s phone buzzed and he groaned.

**_From Ryeowookie:_ **

HYUNG I’M GOING TO KILL YOU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	158. Jongkey-9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This will be the last part of my (kinda) long Jongkey drabble fic. I lost interest in this one and I think it shows :( Sorry to disappoint.

After that lovely first date, they proceeded to go on many, many more. Kibum finally met Taemin and instantly loved him, much to Jonghyun’s dismay. They went shopping, had lunch, watched movies and did a lot of things without Jonghyun. It wasn’t fair, but he dealt with it.

One day, Jonghyun finally showed Kibum his sketches.

“It’s not much. But when I was pining after you, this was the only thing that helped.”

Kibum’s eyes blurred with tears as he skimmed through the book. The drawings were not perfect; but they were still beautiful.

“Jjong, this is gorgeous. Thank you, so much.”

Jonghyun smiled and pulled the teary boy into a hug. “Oh Kibummie, don’t cry. The book isn’t complete yet. I still have to draw you at our wedding; our anniversaries and maybe at our kids’ birthdays. We still have a long way to go.”

Kibum cried harder and tightened his grip around Jonghyun, knowing that he will never let this man go. Till death do them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	159. Hanchul-22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So in January, I had made a list of prompts and birthdays and couple days and blah blah blah. My calendar told me it was Hanchul day today (IDK how much of it is true but) Happy Hanchul Day! Also, in loving memory of Heenim's gorgeous hair ;-; This isn't a part of the royal Hanchul verse. Enjoy ^^

Han Geng always liked Heechul’s long hair. It was long when it met him and long when he left. He loved running his hands through the soft, pretty hair and grabbing and pulling it during their make-out sessions.

 Geng was a little more than disappointed when he met Heechul (publicly) in 2014.

“Why are you keeping it short?”

“Because everyone keeps calling me ahjumma anyway and I don’t want to give them a reason,” Heechul snorted.

The Chinese man saw through the lame excuse, but let it go. Heechul’s kisses were still fantastic, even though he couldn’t bury his hands in anything.

However, was ecstatic when he saw that Heechul was growing out his hair a few months later. Geng even called him in the middle of the night to show his appreciation.

“What the fuck, Kyung? It’s 3 in the morning.”

“I know and I’m sorry but, you have to promise me something.”

Heechul made an agreeing noise, groggily.

“Don’t cut your hair until I come see you. Don’t cut it until I’ve had you on my lap, my hands in your hair and my lips on your throat.”

 That statement woke Heechul up completely. “Why, Hannie. I never knew you had such a kink. I promise I won’t cut it until your fantasies are complete, you pervert. Now let me sleep. I love you.”

Geng laughed over the phone. “I love you too, Heenim. Goodnight.”

Heechul did keep his promise though. And after Han Geng came to visit, he went about his schedules with a hickey the size of China on his neck. It was totally worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	160. Yunjae-3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Can I just say, that being stabbed a rusty spoon is less painful than having Yunjae as an OTP. Well, anyway HAPPY YUNJAE DAY! May your tears be used as sacrifice to the gods to make sure they're together in the future. (P.S this drabble will have many parts :D )

Jaejoong loved cooking for his baby boy. Any time Changmin was hungry, he would rush to the kitchen and whip up something fabulous. Of course, that spoilt the four-year old immensely and he always fussed about food.

“Appa! Minnie is hungwy!”

Jae cooed at the adorable face his son was making. He had his arms crossed and his face in a cute little pout.

“Aigoo, my little MinMin. They opened a new bakery down the street. Shall we go see if it’s any good?”

Changmin nodded enthusiastically and let Jaejoong pick him up. They left the house in matching outfits.

“Appa can we shing the alpabet shong?”

“Alphabet, Min,” corrected Jae, with a smile. “And of course we can.”

So they walked down the street with Changmin loudly singing the song. Once or twice Jaejoong corrected him, but not more than that. His son was a smart boy.

They reached the bakery and were greeted by possibly the most handsome man Jaejoong had ever seen.

“Welcome to Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice! Excuse me, but can I just say that the both of you are adorable?”

Jaejoong blushed and shyly thanked the man; but Changmin just stared at him, untrusting.

“I’m Jung Yunho, the owner and baker. How may I help you today?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	161. Yunjae-4

“Well, Min. What would you like? Remember nothing too sweet, I don’t want to take you to the dentist.”

Changmin’s brow furrowed and he pouted some more.

“Jung ahjusshi, Minnie can’t deshide. Help pleash.”

Jaejoong snickered as he saw Jung Yunho trying to maintain his image and not squish the life of out Changmin. But he was also wondering what his son was up to. Changmin never trusted strangers; especially tall men.

“Well Minnie, since your appa said you can’t have anything _too_ sweet, how about trying our banana bread and blueberry muffins? They are really tasty and healthy too.”

Changmin nodded and flashed Yunho a cute little smile; which somehow made him feel like he had passed a test. The shop owner looked at Jaejoong for confirmation and beamed when he nodded.

“And for you, Jaejoong-ssi?”

“I’ll just have some coffee, thank you. You made an excellent suggestion, Yunho-ssi. My MinMin loves bananas.”

Yunho smiled at them once more and left to get their orders ready.

“Appa,” Changmin stage-whispered. “Jung ahjusshi seems nice. Minnie likes him.”

“Let me tell you a secret Min,” Jaejoong whispered back. “Appa thinks he’s very nice too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	162. Kyuwook-16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: BECAUSE RYEONG PUT UP THIS ADORABLE SELCA WITH KYU AND WITH THE CAPTION SARANGHAE. (P.S double update so please read 162 first ^^)

“Hey Kyu, take a selca with me.”

Kyuhyun readily agreed and smiled a little. He could understand why Ryeowook wanted a picture of the two of them. There was too much Yewook and Kyusung on the internet.

“Are you posting it on Twitter?”

Ryeowook hummed and winked at him. No doubt he was going to put up a questionable caption.

But when Kyuhyun saw it, all he could do was smile. He leaned into Ryeowook and kissed him on the cheek, in front of all the staff.

“I love you too.”

Ryeowook blushed and hit him while Yesung groaned.

“Great, all this work I do to promote YeWook and YeKyu has been destroyed by one selca. Why do you have to be so cute? I can’t even yell at you two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	163. Hanchul-23

Heechul decided to go all out for the party. He had always been told that he had a pretty face and he was going to take full advantage of that fact. Zhou Mi had decided to go as Zorro and Heechul as a pretty Chinese lady.

Mi walked out of his room fully dressed and whistled when he saw Heechul.

“Hyung, the Prince is going to die. You look gorgeous.”

Dressed in a pretty qipao, with his hair up in a bun and subtle make-up, Heechul smirked.

“That’s the whole point, my dear Seasoning. I’d be surprised if he doesn’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	164. Yoosu-6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Continuation of the previous Yoosu ^^ Also, sorry for the (really, really) late update. I've been having a terrible week and now I'm sick and can't go out because it won't fucking stop raining -______- ANYWAY five drabbles today ^^

After the match (which his team won), Junsu avoided Yoochun like the plague. He would run into bathrooms or behind taller people. But he failed miserably and was caught trying to hide behind Junho.

“Susu, why are you avoiding me?”

“I’m not avoiding you!” Junsu squeaked. Then he cleared his throat and tried again. “I was just…checking up on everyone.”

Yoochun raised an eyebrow. “By hiding behind them?”

Junsu nodded furiously and turned to a random direction.

“Oh look! Seungri is here! Bye Chunnie!”

Yoochun’s eyes narrowed as Junsu bolted from him. Seungri wasn’t even on the team. Something fishy was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	165. Jongkey-9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 165 first ^^ AND OMG WATCH SNL WITH SHINEE

During SNL, Kibum had enjoyed dressing up as Eungyo. Okay maybe he had enjoyed Jonghyun’s _reaction_ to him dressing up as Eungyo.

The shorter man had spluttered and choked on air. He couldn’t even form a coherent sentence and kept staring at the legs on display. Key preened as Onew had to go calm the singer down. He didn’t blame Jonghyun, honestly. He had fantastic legs.

Jonghyun had to go lie down. Kibum in a wig, Kibum in _shorts_. Kibum in a wig and shorts acting cute and adorable. It was too much for his poor heart to take. Onew patted his back as he screamed into the pillow, worrying the SNL cast.

“Hyung, it’s not fair. Why does he have to look so good as a guy _and_ a girl?”

Onew just nodded sympathetically. Kibum tended to have that effect on people. Especially Jonghyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	166. Hanchul-24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 165 first ^^

They walked into the palace hand-in-hand, silencing everyone they passed. Dressed as they were, complimented with gorgeous eye-masks, they were easily the most beautiful couple there.

On the other side of the palace, the ball was in full swing. Shiyuan looked every bit the part as Tadashi from Big Hero 6. Han Geng had decided to go the punk way, with black slacks and a torn tank top. His hair was in spikes and his outfit complemented with leather gloves and boots.

“Do you think he’ll come, Shiyuan?”

The bodyguard looked at the forlorn Prince and thought about lying for a second. Fortunately, he was saved by the page announcing the presence of the Prince’s awaited guests.

“Presenting Zhou Mi of Wuhan and Kim Heechul of Seoul.”

Han Geng’s jaw dropped as they appeared at the top of the staircase. Heechul smirked and winked at the crowd. Then he opened his mouth and introduced himself in fluent Chinese.

“I’m actually from Gangwon-do, but I had a feeling he wouldn’t be able to pronounce it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	167. Kyuwook-17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 165 first ^^

Kyuhyun woke up in the morning feeling warm and comfortable. Unfamiliar with the feeling, he opened his eyes to find that Ryeowook had shuffled into his arms overnight. The younger was sleeping with his head on Kyuhyun’s chest and an arm around his waist.

Moving his free hand to the desk beside their bed; Kyuhyun carefully grabbed his phone and took a quick selca. He would tease Ryeowook about this later, but at that time he just wanted to enjoy the intimacy. With a smile, he closed his eyes and went back to sleep, unconsciously tugging Ryeowook closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	168. Siwook-9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 165 first ^^

The rest of the concert proceeded with no more quips from Kyuhyun about his mysterious friend. The fans gave up on looking for him and Ryeowook breathed easy.

“I’m sorry if I ruined your evening with all the hiding, Siwon.”

“Not at all! It was very cute; I just wanted to hide you in my coat.”

Ryeowook blushed and hid his face again. He really liked Siwon and clearly, the older male returned the feelings.

“To make it up to you, I’ll introduce you to Kyu.”

Siwon’s face lit up and he flashed Ryeowook a dazzling smile.

“I’d like that very much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	169. Yewook-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Because the bun asked for it :3 Also, the sentence "let me sleep in your stupi t-shirts and let me hold your dumb hand" are credited to tumblr user 'webmd'. I'm sorry I couldn't take permission but I'm crediting the user so I guess it's okay? O_o

Ryeowook hated Jongwoon. The stupid man was dumb, annoying and most importantly, _oblivious_. He would laugh off Ryeowook’s advances and lovingly treat him as a dongsaeng, nothing more. It frustrated the younger man to no end. Homo intended damn it.  

“Hyung, I want you to go out with me.”

Jongwoon smiled fondly and ruffled the younger man’s hair. “Of course, Ryeowookie. Should we invite the other members too?”

Ryeowook made a noise of frustration and shoved Jongwoon’s hand away.

“YOU ARE SO OBLIVIOUS, I WANT TO HIT YOU. WHEN I SAY GO OUT, I MEAN DATE. I MEAN LET ME SLEEP IN YOUR STUPID T-SHIRTS AND LET ME HOLD YOUR DUMB HAND. KISS ME LIKE YOU MEAN IT, BUY ME ICE CREAM. GOD HYUNG, I’M SO DONE WITH YOU.”

Ryeowook stormed out of the room, leaving Jongwoon even more confused than before.

“Does that mean we’re not going out right now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	170. Ryeowook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a double update so please read the previous one first ^^ AND OF COURSE I WOULD WRITE THREE WOOK DRABBLES BEFORE HIS BIRTHDAY! OF COURSE. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR LOVELY ETERNAL MAKNAE! MAY YOUR VOICE BE FOREVER SWEET AND YOUR HYUNGS FOREVER KIND! (p.s the names at the beginning are the ones actually used when he called people during SICS)

“Mmm…Ryeonggu.”

“Aing Ryeowookie!”

“Our Ryeowookie!”

“Ryeonggu.”

“Ryeowook-ah.”

He never told his hyungs, but Ryeowook absolutely loved it when they addressed him using nicknames. Even during broadcast or phone calls, not once had anyone called him Ryeowook.

So, he repaid them for all their love in little ways. He cooked for them; gave them massages and even sang for them. He would call them unexpectedly and proclaim that he loved them. He would listen to all their woes and soothe them with a cup of tea.

Kim Ryeowook wouldn’t be Kim Ryeowook without his hyungs. And the hyungs would be a mess without Kim Ryeowook. It was a relationship he would cherish his entire life and something he wouldn’t give up for the world. Besides, where else would you find fourteen other men willing to accept your insanity? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	171. Kangchul-9

“Hey, how about Jinri?”

Heechul rolled over and stared at his husband thoughtfully. Kangin was lying on his back, with his eyes closed. Feeling mischievous, he reached out and poked Kangin in the stomach.

“Yah! What are you doing? Be serious.”

Heechul huffed and snuggled up to Kangin, who put his arms around the thin man and pulled him close. “I like Jinri, but it doesn’t feel right.”

 They both lay quietly for some time, enjoying each other’s company. They had been struggling to adopt for two years when finally, they were told that they would be getting a little girl.

“Youngwoon-ah,” said Heechul. “How about Heeyoung?”

Kangin smiled and kissed the tip of Heechul’s nose.

“Sounds perfect.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	172. Sichul-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wrote Sichul because of too many SS6 feels ;-;

Heechul liked that Siwon was taller than him. He liked that he practically looked miniscule in front of the younger man. He liked that he could hide behind Siwon and no one would notice.

Siwon knew that Heechul liked cuddling up to him. The older man was like a cat; going wherever there was warmth. So Siwon let him latch on during shows and concerts. He would hug Heechul spontaneously and watch him shyly hide his face.

They got teased a lot for their R rated skinship, but they did it anyway. ~~Heechul did it just because he liked the way Siwon smelled, but he wasn’t going to admit it anytime soon.~~  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	173. Bandfic (Suju)-7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I based this off of a fan account I read yesterday which has been taken down due to some misunderstandings/misinterpretations. PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS A PIECE OF FICTION AND WAS NOT WRITTEN TO OFFEND ANYONE. This probably didn't even happen. I just thought about it and wrote it down.

Junghoon glared at the guilty children squatting in front of him. They even had the audacity to eat shaved ice after what they had done.

“I cannot _believe_ that we missed the flight because of your dumb hand cream, Cho Kyuhyun.”

Kyuhyun shifted guiltily under the glare. The rest of the members looked suitably sad but Junghoon could see Heechul and Kangin giggling.

“And the rest of you, when are you going to teach your maknae how to behave in public? Instead of disciplining him, you’re encouraging his insanity.”

“Hyung I-”

“EAT YOUR FUCKING ICE CREAM.”

“Yes hyung, sorry hyung.”

Junghoon pinched his nose and walked away. If he stayed there a minute longer, he would hit Kyuhyun.

The moment the manager left, Leeteuk smacked Kyuhyun upside his head.

“Next time, we’re leaving you _and_ your hand cream behind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	174. Zhoury-1

When Zhou Mi first met Henry, all he could do was squeal and pinch his cheeks. The younger was just so innocent and cute and _squishy_. Henry, on his part, didn’t protest and accepted all the hugs and pinches.

When Henry started losing his baby fat, Zhou Mi mourned the loss of squishiness.

“Ge, stop being dramatic,” Henry rolled his eyes. “I’m not a baby anymore!”

“But you’ve always been my precious little monkey. How can I not be sad? Let gege pinch your cheeks one last time.”

Henry sighed, but moved to fulfill Zhou Mi’s wish. He didn’t expect his most normal hyung to be this weird.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	175. Kangchul-10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Double update! Please read the previous chapter first! Same verse as the first two Kangchul drabbles with bratty Kyuhyun :D Kyu is now 7 and Kangchul is 18. The second part will be up tomorrow ^^

“YOU CAN’T LEAVE ME! THIS IS NOT FAIR! I HATE YOU BOTH!”

Heechul made a frustrated noise and kicked the nearest box. Kyuhyun was throwing a tantrum of epic proportions because Heechul and Youngwoon were off to college.

“This brat will never grow up. What is he going to do when it’s time for our military service?”

Youngwoon smiled a little, used to their antics. “Finish packing. Let me go talk to him.”

Heechul huffed and shooed his boyfriend away. It was for the better he supposed; Youngwoon would always know how to calm Kyuhyun down.

Youngwoon found Kyuhyun curled up on his bed, crying like the world was going to end.

“Hey kid. Will you talk to hyung?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	176. Eunhae-13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm going to write nothing but eunhae for the next couple of days BECAUSE THEY HAVE GIVEN ME SO MUCH MATERIAL MSHJUFGDKHKDH. Also, this drabble is kinda PG-13? IDEK. (Children below 13, please do not read)

Donghae jumped up as his room door slammed open. He panicked for a second and then realized that it was just Hyukjae.

“Man, you gave me a heart-attack.”

Hyukjae just smirked mysteriously and closed the door. Slowly, he walked towards Donghae, removing his clothes one by one.

“W-what are you doing?” Donghae stuttered.

The dancer shimmied out of his skinny jeans. “You said that I’m the most handsome when I’m naked.” He stood in front of Donghae with his fingers at the waistband of his boxers.

“You know that I _love_ to indulge you, Donghae-yah.”

The said man gulped as Hyukjae removed his boxers, standing nude in front of him. Donghae whimpered and his hands itched to touch all the skin on display. Hyukjae smirked and beckoned him forward. And not another word was said that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	177. Eunhae-13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Day 2 of Eunhae :D

“Who is my wife?”

“LEE DONGHAE!”

Eunhyuk stared helplessly at the crowd. This was the third time it had happened. Donghae was being unhelpful as always and even giggling a little.

“What is wrong with you guys? It’s against the law you know.”

ELF screamed, but made no response to that statement. Eunhyuk sighed; drastic measures had to be taken.

“Besides, Donghae is not my style.”

The fans jeered at him but he ignored them in favor of looking at Donghae. Said man was hiding from the fans and pouting like he had been denied his ice cream. Eunhyuk grinned and his hands itched to pinch those cheeks. After the concert, he would give Donghae a kiss or two to make it up to him. Or twenty. Twenty sounded better anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	178. Kyuwook-18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this fancam- http://video.weibo.com/show?fid=1034:628953f600e9e5001f4b04f9b9aa08f2

When Kyuhyun called out his name, Ryeowook broke away from the stylists and ran towards the stage. His shoes were untied and his hair messy. But he did not care, he had delayed enough already.

Kyuhyun saw him running first and opened his arms. Ryeowook grinned and barreled into them, giggling a little when he was picked up. He wrapped his legs around Kyuhyun’s waist and heard the fans scream. Kyuhyun grinned at him mischievously. They always managed to make a KRY concert into a Kyuwook concert. Ryeowook laughed and let himself down, exchanging silly smiles with Kyuhyun.  

They could see Yesung judging them from the side, but who cared. Yesung always judged them anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	179. Hanchul-25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Continuation of the royal Hanchul :D

“Shiyuan,” whispered Geng. “Tell me that is not Heechul. Tell me he isn’t dressed like that.”

Shiyuan adjusted his cap and sent up a quick prayer. After all this was done with, he was going to ask for a raise.

“Heechul-ssi is indeed in a dress, Your Highness. Please stop gaping; the other guests are starting to notice.”

Geng pulled himself together; he was a Prince after all. He plastered on a smile and walked towards Heechul, who was swarmed by the old men of his father’s Parliament. Politely, he shoved everyone away.

“Ah, ministers. If you would excuse us, I would like to show my guest around.”

The Law Minister shot him a look. “This lovely young lady is your guest, Diànxià?”

Geng nodded and took Heechul by his elbow to lead him away.

“Please do not talk to those dinosaurs. I am afraid they might do something inappropriate.”

Heechul laughed and once again Geng was struck by how beautiful the man was.

“You look absolutely gorgeous.”

“Oh, I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Diànxià means Your Highness. (Or at least that's what Google is telling me. Please correct me if I'm wrong.)  
> Please read and review!


	180. Leeteuk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy birthday Teukie!

There were a lot of things Leeteuk was thankful for. He was thankful for his family, thankful that his military service went well, thankful that he had enough talent to stand on his own, without the company’s help. But most of all, he was thankful for being able to meet and take care of his wonderful members.

They were all tough and manly in front of the camera, but turned into puppies in front of Leeteuk. He was happy that they trusted him enough; that they _loved_ him enough to behave like that with him. He had made a promise to take care of those boys and he would keep it forever. Leeteuk was thankful for many things, but he was most grateful for the opportunity given to Park Jungsoo to turn into Leeteuk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	181. Kinky Jinki-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The title might SAY kinky Jinki but we all know that Jinki is a sweetheart and kind of fails at being a pervert. Oh well. Inspired by the GreasyGyu series and this picture- https://www.google.co.in/search?q=kinky+jinki&es_sm=93&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=TD-UVcO1LsK9ugT6q5-QDw&ved=0CAcQ_AUoAQ&biw=1242&bih=606#imgrc=J8VS_1EwzB3pFM%3A

In retrospect, Jinki shouldn’t have listened to Kyuhyun. But it had all worked out right? Even though he was punished and Ryeowook got mad at him, he said that the prank was worth it. Well, Jinki hoped that his hyung was right because he wanted to shed his silly, innocent image. He was a charming man and damn it, he will be treated like one.

His first victim was Jonghyun. Kyuhyun had explained that it was better to go age wise. He saw the blond lounging around on the sofa and decided to give it a shot.

“Hey Jonghyun?”

“Yeah?”

“If I told you I want your body now, would you hold it against me?”

“…are we performing Britney Spears anytime soon?”

“No, Jonghyun. I am hitting on you.”

Jinki felt a little nervous as the blond stared at him. He was about to say something when Jonghyun burst out laughing. Jinki took a step back from the laughing man because honestly, he was getting scared.

“Hyung,” Jonghyun wheezed out. “That is _not_ how you hit on somebody.”

Jinki’s face fell, along with his hopes. He tried not to grimace when Jonghyun hit his shoulder and walked away, still laughing. SHINee:1 Jinki: 0. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	182. Kinky Jinki-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Got the pickup lines from random websites :3

Jinki was very disappointed with Jonghyun’s reaction, but he figured he could do better with Key. He stayed up all night researching pickup lines and practiced waggling his eyebrows.

The next day he managed to wake up early to bother Key, who was making breakfast.

“Why are you up so early?”

“Because if I can’t see you in my dreams, I’d rather not sleep at all.”

Key stared at him, disinterested. “Just pass me the salt, old man.”

Despite the terrible reaction, Jinki didn’t give up.

“Did your license get suspended? Because you’re driving me crazy.”

“Do you like reptiles? Because iguana be with you.”

“You don’t need…”

“YAH!” Key glared at the singer, sick of the terrible pickup lines. “Will you shut the fuck up before I make you for breakfast instead?”

“…Victoria’s secret wings to tell people you’re an angel.”

Key smiled sweetly. “Jinki hyungie?”

“Yes?”Jinki looked at him hopefully.

“Run.”

That was the only warning he got before Key charged at him with a spatula. Jinki screeched and fell, tripping over a kitchen stool in his haste to get away.

“Ow.”

“Serves you right,” scoffed Key. “Anyone who uses pickup lines like those needs to be exterminated.”

SHINee: 2 Jinki: 0.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	183. Kinky Jinki-3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I didn't realize but I've finished half a year and haven't given up on the drabbles yet. Thank you guys for supporting me :') Let's make it to the end of the year together, okay? :D Anyway, wish me luck for my N5 exam tomorrow >

When it was Minho’s turn, Jinki was armed and ready. He wore a shirt that Minho liked and even applied a little eyeliner. This time, he would succeed.

“Minho.”

“Yes hyung?” Minho turned to look at him and let out a soft whistle. “You look great. Hot date tonight?”

“Something like that,” Jinki mumbled.

He sat down next to Minho and placed a hand on his thigh.

“I don’t believe in god but when I see you, I believe angels exist,” said Jinki very seriously.

“Thank you hyung, that means a lot to me.”

“No I mean. Wait. Let me think.”

Minho stared indulgently and let Jinki mouth words to himself while crinkling his nose cutely.

“Aha! Is it hot in here or is it just you?”

“I think the thermostat is having problems again. Should I go check?”

“Minho,” said Jinki, frustrated. “Listen to me.”

He grabbed Minho’s face and looked him in the eye. “Are you a library book? Because I’d like to check you out.”

Minho blinked a few times before finally understanding.

“Oh. Are you flirting with me, hyung?”

“YES! I’VE BEEN TRYING TO ALL ALONG.”

The rapper just chuckled and patted Jinki on his cheek. “You’re so cute sometimes hyung. I’m going out Changmin hyung now. I’ll see you later.”

Jinki fell to the floor and lay there pathetically. His plans were foiled yet again. SHINee: 3 Jinki: 0.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	184. Kinky Jinki-4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So sorry this is late x( My college JUST started and it's from 7-11 so. ANYWAY this brings the Kinky Jinki series to an end :D ALSO I don't know how to put images in fics x( Please excuse that~

Jinki decided that since the normal methods didn’t work on the members, he would text Taemin instead.

**_To Taeminnie:_ **

Hey Taemin-ah, I’m *insert trumpet emoticon*

**_To Chicken Hyung ^^:_ **

Ur a trumpet? R u drunk?

**_To Taeminnie:_ **

…that’s a horn.

**_To Chicken Hyung ^^:_ **

No its not

**_To Chicken Hyung ^^:_ **

R u joinin a marching band or smthng?

**_To Taeminnie:_ **

Why don’t you type properly?

**_To Chicken Hyung ^^:_ **

Bye hyung

 

Jinki groaned in frustration and fell back on the bed. _None_ of his attempts had been successful. Kyuhyun was going to be so disappointed with him. He was bemoaning his fate when his phone suddenly buzzed.

**_From DinoJjong:_ **

I don’t know or care about what you’re doing but I saw the text you sent Taeminnie. He didn’t understand, but I did. We need to talk.

 

Jinki gulped and cursed himself for listening to Kyuhyun. Now everybody would lecture him and laugh at his expense. As always.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	185. Kinky Jinki-BONUS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Triple update ^^ Please read 186 first!

“You listened to Kyuhyun hyung. _You_ listened to Kyuhyun hyung. Why would you do something like that?”

Jinki stared at the floor, ashamed. “He said that it was for fun.”

Key stared at him, slightly amused. “And you believed him?”

Jonghyun and Minho tried to control their laughter. The leader was so sad about what he done, when it wasn’t even all that serious.

“Well, there’s only one thing to do now,” sighed Taemin. “We call Leeteuk hyung.”

Jinki’s horrified face and guilt was all the punishment he would need.

 

_At the Super Junior dorm-_

“He did what!? I am so sorry you had to go through that. Yes, I’ll talk to him. Thank you for telling me, Kibum.”

Leeteuk cut the call and took a deep breath. “CHO KYUHYUN. GET YOUR ASS INTO THE KITCHEN RIGHT NOW.”

Kyuhyun shuffled in, looking confused. “Whatever it was, I didn’t do it.”

“So you didn’t convince Jinki to copy your prank then?”

“Uh.”

“That’s what I thought,” said Leeteuk, satisfied. “Cleaning duty for you, three weeks, no excuses.”

Kyuhyun groaned but nodded. Damn Jinki and his honesty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	186. Kyuwook-18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Triple update ^^ Please read 186 first!

“Ryeonggu~”

“Ryeooooong”

Ryeowook cracked open one bleary eye, wondering which drunken member suddenly decided to bother him. Before he could get out of bed, the member flopped down on his bed and hugged him from behind.

“My Ryeonggu, why are you asleep when I’m awake?”

Ryeowook sighed. “Kyu, you’re drunk. Let me help you get back to your room.”

Kyuhyun pouted and tightened his grip on the smaller man.

“Noooooo,” he whined. “I want to stay with Ryeonggu.”

Knowing exactly how childish Kyuhyun behaved while drunk, Ryeowook gave in. He adjusted the blanket around both of them and closed his eyes.

“Psst, Ryeonngu?”

“What now Kyuhyun?”

“Why are you naked?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	187. Bandfic (Suju)-8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: NEW ALBUM!!!!!

“What’s going to be our title track?”

“What is our concept this time?”

“Will we have a say in everything?”

“Does the company actually give a shit this time?”

Everyone including the managers fell silent at Heechul’s question. They all knew the answer to that.

“Heechul,” sighed Leeteuk tiredly. “Let it go please. We need to do well with this album.”

“Yeah, yeah. Get on with it old man. I haven’t got all day.”

So they talked about the songs and the concepts. They decided that this time, it would be sexy but still funny enough to reflect their personalities.

“What about the main song?”

The members fell silent for a few minutes before Kyuhyun smirked.

“Let’s call it Devil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	188. Hyukwook-1 (brotp)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I saw a pic of Ryeowook hugging Hyukjae and I just sjkdgjdhgfjdkgfkd (Plus this is actually within 100 words :3)

“Hyung I need a hug.”

Hyukjae didn’t say a word but opened his arms to accommodate Ryeowook. He waited patiently for the younger to settle and wrapped his arms around him. He didn’t ask what was wrong, nor did he need to.

When the time came, Ryeowook would tell him. For now, Hyukjae would just hug him and hope that it would be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	189. Heechul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 190 first ^^ Ik I'm late but finally I get to write a birthday drabble for my bias :') Happy birthday Heenim <3

WuYuBiCcal Kim Heechul. Saranghaeyo Kim Heechul.

Kim Heechul was one of a kind. He was rude, confident, gorgeous and unapologetically proud of it. Everybody touched the surface and judged him. But no one dug deeper.

Kim Heechul was kind. He was respectful. He helped his juniors whenever he could. He tried not to insult everyone. That was the most important thing he could do. He tried.

People judged him for everything; his hair, his clothes and his personality. He shook it off and held his head high. He was Kim Heechul, fuck the world.

WuYuBiCcal Kim Heechul. Saranghaeyo Kim Heechul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	190. Hanchul-26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 190 first ^^

After leading Heechul away, Geng was at a loss of what to do. They stood awkwardly with drinks in their hands, exchanging equally awkward glances.

“When did you learn Mandarin?” he blurted out.

Heechul looked at him, amused. “Much of the earlier literature is written in Hanja and Mandarin. I learnt it mostly for convenience. Also, it helps with my research.”

“Research?”

“It’s my turn to ask a question. Why did you learn Korean?”

Geng flushed and turned away. “I’m a fan of k-dramas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	191. Siwook-10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 190 first ^^

After the concert ended, Ryeowook led them backstage. To Siwon, it seemed like he knew every make-up artist, security personnel and staff member. Ryeowook greeted everyone by name and easily navigated his way there.

“I always attend his concerts in Seoul,” he explained. “He uses the same people and I bring food whenever I come, so they know me.”

Siwon nodded, more and more impressed with his date. As if he needed another reason to adore the man.

Ryeowook took them straight to Kyuhyun’s personal dressing room and slammed the door open. Not giving the singer a chance to recover, the short man walked towards him and repeatedly hit him.

“You piece of shit! You promised no shenanigans during the concert!”

“Ow Ryeong, stop! What will your date think!?”

“He’ll think I’m doing the right thing,” Ryeowook growled.

Siwon laughed a little and moved to intervene. He gently pulled the chef away from Kyuhyun and extended his hand.

“I’m Choi Siwon. It’s nice to meet you Kyuhyun-ssi.”

Kyuhyun smirked. “Ryeonggu was right. You are as handsome as you are polite.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	192. Kangchul-11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi :D My laptop is falling apart so I MIGHT not update at all the next week ;-; So I will make up for it when I get it back L This is a x5 update so please read 194 first ^^ P.S this is a continuation of the previous kangchul one :D (baby kyuhyunnie)

“No,” came the muffled reply.

Youngwoon sighed and sat on the bed, pulling Kyuhyun onto his lap. He patted the kid’s back until he calmed down.

“The way you need to go to school, we have to go to college. Is that so difficult to understand? Do you want Heechul hyung to go without job?”

“No,” Kyuhyun whispered. “But I don’t want him to leave me either.”

“Heenim was right. I don’t know what you’re going to do during our service.”

Kyuhyun buried his face into Youngwoon’s t-shirt and whined.

“Hyuuuuuuuuung don’t goooooooooooooooooooooooooo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	193. Kangchul-12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi :D My laptop is falling apart so I MIGHT not update at all the next week ;-; So I will make up for it when I get it back  This is a x5 update so please read 194 first ^^ P.S this is a continuation of the previous kangchul one :D (baby kyuhyunnie)

Before Youngwoon could retaliate (or just tickle the hell out of the kid), Heechul walked in.

“Yah, I can still hear you whining. Youngwoon, you’re fired.”

“Chullie hyung, I want you to get a job so I will let you go to college.”

Heechul raised an eyebrow, amused. “That’s very generous of you, Kyuhyunnie. Thank you.”

Kyuhyun smiled, feeling proud of himself. Then, he sniffed and hugged Youngwoon.

“I’m going to miss you, hyung-deul.”

Gently, Kangin ran a hand through his hair. “We’ll miss you too, kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	194. Kangchul-13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi :D My laptop is falling apart so I MIGHT not update at all the next week ;-; So I will make up for it when I get it back :( This is a x5 update so please read 194 first ^^

“I don’t understand why we have to do this.”

“It’s tradition, Heechul-ssi. The married couple must share their first dance together.”

“Yes _but_ my marriage is not legally recognized. Do I still have to dance?”

The teacher threw his hands up, frustrated. “I give up. Do as you will, Heechul-ssi. I quit.”

Heechul was still snickering by the time Youngwoon came home.

“Hey babe. Where’s the teacher?”

“Oh I sent him away. He was rather annoying. We can dance however we want to. It’s our wedding.”

Youngwoon didn’t say anything but grabbed Heechul’s hand and pulled him closer.

“What are you doing?” laughed Heechul.

“I’m dancing with you. Come on, spin for me baby.”

Heechul managed to spin without falling and kissed Kangin’s cheek.

“I’m glad I sent him away.”

“Me too, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	195. Yunjae-5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi :D My laptop is falling apart so I MIGHT not update at all the next week ;-; So I will make up for it when I get it back :( This is a x5 update so please read 194 first ^^

When the food arrived, Changmin didn’t even blink before tucking in.

“Appa thid id dho tadhty!”

Jaejoong laughed. “Swallow first and talk later baby.”

He sipped his coffee and watched in satisfaction as his son ate. There was no greater pleasure for Jaejoong than watching his son eat.

“How is the food Jaejoong-ssi?”

“It’s absolutely wonderful. I haven’t seen Min so excited about someone else’s muffins. Usually he prefers my food.”

Yunho stared at him, taken aback. “You cook too? You’re really that perfect?”

Jaejoong laughed and shook his head.

“You flatter me. I’d love to continue this, but I would like some more coffee before Min is done with his food.”

“Of course,” said Yunho sheepishly. “Right away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	196. Eunhae-13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi :D My laptop is falling apart so I MIGHT not update at all the next week ;-; So I will make up for it when I get it back :( This is a x5 update so please read 194 first ^^

There was rule in the dorm that when Donghae pouted, he would be sent to Heechul or Eunhyuk. No matter what the reason or who caused the pout, only those two were well equipped to deal with it.

Heechul used to pat him and feed him horribly unhealthy food until the pout subsided. But Eunhyuk did things a little differently.

Eunhyuk would take him out to lunch. He would coax that pout into a smile. He would buy Donghae whatever he wanted. He would kiss the pout away. He would smother Donghae so much that the younger just had to be happy. Eunhyuk thought he had mastered pouting Donghae. He was wrong.

Sometimes (most of the time) Donghae pouted for attention. Be it from his hyungs or managers or stylists or mother. Mostly Eunhyuk. The dancer pampered him and gave him endless cuddles and kisses and spent time with him no matter how tired he was. Sometimes Donghae was upset but sometimes, he just wanted Eunhyuk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	197. Taemin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A LATE HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO TAEMIN! I’ll always think of you as five years old :3 (P.S since my laptop is gone for now, I will update once a week, every Friday until I get mine back)

“Today Taeminnie, you become a man!”

“Uh hyung…”

Jonghyun continued babbling. “Today we’ll take you out drinking and get you good and smashed. You’re finally of age, my precious maknae.”

“Hyung, I turned 21 last year. And I already went drinking with TVXQ and Super Junior hyungs. On my birthday, which _you_ missed I might add _._ ”

Jonghyun’s smile turned dangerous. “Lee Taemin. You’re not of age until you go drinking with me. Are we clear?”

“But you’re a light-weight.”

_“Are we clear?”_

Taemin sighed, accepting the inevitable. “Yes hyung.”

 

Somehow, Jonghyun had managed to get the rest of the SHINee members and a very reluctant manager to join their sad party. Everyone had been bribed, Key with shopping; Jinki with chicken and Minho with the day’s last shower.

The party was a disaster. Jonghyun got drunk before anyone else and started crying about how Taemin had grown up. Jinki was just ordering more and more chicken, while Minho fell asleep.

“You know he did this just because he missed your last birthday, right?”

“Yeah but it backfired on him terribly,” Taemin giggled. “Manager-hyung is going to slap him soon if he doesn’t stop crying.”

Taemin looked thoughtfully at their table. “You know, this birthday is actually better than last year’s.”

“Better than Kangin hyung throwing up on Heechul hyung and the possibility of homicide?”

“Much better. I got to spend it with you guys.”

Key snorted and knocked back a shot. “Happy birthday kid.”

“Thanks hyung, for everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	198. Yoosu-7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read chapter 199 first! X6 update ^^ (P.S since my laptop is gone for now, I will update once a week, every Friday until I get mine back) Also, this is the last part of the previous Yoosu ^^

Junsu ducked into an empty locker and thanked all the gods that they chose to celebrate on the field itself. He sank down to the floor, with his head in his hands.

“Park Yoochun, what are you doing to me?”

“I think I should be asking you that question.”

Junsu screamed and banged his head against the wall. Pouting, he glared at Yoochun.

“Why won’t you leave me alone!? First you get me flustered before the match and then you chase me around. Stop playing around, I don’t like it.”

Yoochun sighed and sat next to the injured singer. “Oh, Junchan. I was never playing. Don’t you know I love you?”

Junsu looked at Yoochun, confused. “Isn’t it obvious? I love you too Chunnie.”

“I don’t mean love like that. I want to take you out; I want to hug you when you laugh. I want to kiss you when no one’s looking and then again in front of everyone. I want to shout it out for our fans and whisper it in your ear. I love you Junsu.”

Saying so, Yoochun leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on the corner of Junsu’s lips. Junsu blinked.

“Oh.”

 “Was that a good oh or a bad one?”

Junsu grinned at him. “Why don’t you kiss me properly and find out?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	199. Homin-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read chapter 199 first! X6 update ^^ (P.S since my laptop is gone for now, I will update once a week, every Friday until I get mine back)

“Promise me you’ll look after yourself.”

“Changmin…”

“Wash your stinky socks and don’t throw them around. Lord knows you’re terrible with your things.”

“Changminnie…”

“And if you run into annoying jerk-face hyung, tell him I hate him for not sending a single letter.”

Yunho stood there, amused and watched as Changmin packed his bags for him.

“Is there anything else you want me to do for you sir?”

“Come back to me safely.”

Yunho took three long strides and pulled the teary boy into a hug.

“I will come back, healthy and in one piece. I will yell at Jaejoong for not sending you letters. I will look after myself. I will wash my socks. I _will_ come back to you Changdola, don’t you forget it. I promise.”

Changmin sniffed and dug his chin into Yunho’s shoulder.

 “I’ll hold you to your promise, hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	200. Eunhae-16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read chapter 199 first! X6 update ^^ (P.S since my laptop is gone for now, I will update once a week, every Friday until I get mine back) Based on the audio message Donghae sent Hyukjae for Devil.

The first time Hyukjae heard the message he cried. The second time, he found Ryeowook played it for him and cried with him. The third time he hunted Donghae and hugged him until he was gasping for air.

“What brought that on?” he laughed.

“I love you. I love you. I really love you. Every time my phone buzzes I hope it’s you sending those silly messages. I don’t know what I’ll do without you.”

Donghae grinned at him. “You’ll never have to find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	201. Kyuwook-20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read chapter 199 first! X6 update ^^ (P.S since my laptop is gone for now, I will update once a week, every Friday until I get mine back)

When Ryeowook woke up, he felt warm and absolutely wonderful. Unconsciously snuggling closer, he let out a happy sigh.

“Not that this isn’t great, but I really have to get to work Ryeowook-ssi.”

“I’m cuddling with you and my head is on your chest, the least you can do is drop the formalities,” the smaller man grumbled.

That surprised Kyuhyun. Until the previous night, Ryeowook had seemed to despise him and want nothing to do with him.

“I can hear you thinking. Yes, I still hate you for buying me off. But I figured if I have to live with you, I might as well make an effort.”

Kyuhyun smiled. “Thank you Ryeowook. I hope you won’t regret it.”

“Yeah well, I hope you won’t regret being my pillow for the rest of your life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	202. Hanchul-27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read chapter 199 first! X6 update ^^ (P.S since my laptop is gone for now, I will update once a week, every Friday until I get mine back)

Heechul cackled in a very un-ladylike manner, causing others to shoot him curious looks. Not bothered about the others, he continued to laugh until tears streamed down his face.

“His Royal Highness Han Geng likes k-drama! What’s your favorite? You have to tell me.”

Geng flushed and mumbled. “The Heirs.”

Heechul laughed harder and sunk down to the floor. He waved off the flustered Prince, who tried to help him up, and continued with his manic laughter. After five agonizing minutes, he was finally done laughing. He gracefully stood up and looped his arm through Geng’s.

“Oh Hannie, can I call you that? I’m calling you that. Anyway, we have a _lot_ to talk about, so be a dear and find us an abandoned room.”

Han Geng grinned brightly and led Heechul through the gossiping ballroom. He knew exactly where to take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	203. Eunhae-17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: x7 update! AU where Donghae gets released from the army earlier than Hyukjae.

“Five more minutes.”

“Donghae, we have to go welcome him back. He’ll be done in an hour or so.”

Said man shot out of bed, still disoriented. He was waiting for this moment for almost a year. Hastily, Donghae grabbed his clothes off the floor and ran out the room.

The members had already assembled outside. The only ones missing were Kyuhyun, Ryeowook and _him_.

Leeteuk gave him a sad smile. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

They managed to avoid traffic and reached the army camp on time. There was a huge crowd of girls already waiting and Donghae smiled at the fact that they had fans even after so many years. They stepped out of the car and Leeteuk greeted everyone as per usual.

He zoned out the rest of the members’ comments and thought about him. Would he still have short hair? Would he still be the skinny anchovy? Or would he have bulked up? Would Hyukjae still be the same? Would he still love Donghae?

Donghae snapped out of his daze when he heard the fans screaming. Taking a deep breath, he stood his ground. He would not turn around. He could not turn around. Stifling his tears, he ignored the members and stared at the fans.

“Yah, Lee Donghae. Do you dislike me so much that you won’t even look at me now?”

“Your face has always been ugly to me,” he sniffed.

Hyukjae snickered at the teary voice and pulled the crying man close enough to hug him.

“Stop it, you crybaby. You’ve given the eunhae fans enough to scream about already.”

Donghae just sniffed and hugged Hyukjae a little tighter. Quite frankly, he couldn’t care less about the fans at that moment. He had Hyukjae in his arms and that’s all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	204. Hanchul-28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 205 first ^^ x7 update! Also, this is marked Hanchul but as a part of the long drabble fic, it's a conversation between Zhou Mi and Shiyuan and IS VERY IMPORTANT AS A BACK-STORY SO PLEASE DON'T SKIP IT CUZ THERE'S NO HANCHUL.

Shiyuan handed Zhou Mi a drink and tried very hard to ignore the Prince. He was doing a wonderful job of it until Heechul started cackling.

“Ignore Heechul-ge,” Mi smiled. “If he’s laughing so freely, that means the Prince just might have a chance.”

“Tell me more about Kim Heechul. How is he as a person? Does he have any lovers?”

Mi’s smile turned sad. “Heechul-ge cannot be described easily. He’s feisty and loud but he’s also quiet and kind. He has a very conflicting personality and is very protective of the ones he loves.”

“And lovers?” Shiyuan prompted.

“He had one, a few years back.”

“Did they break up?”

“No, Shiyuan,” said Mi sadly. “He died.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	205. Hanchul-29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 205 first ^^ x7 update! Also, this is marked Hanchul but as a part of the long drabble fic, it's a conversation between Zhou Mi and Shiyuan and IS VERY IMPORTANT AS A BACK-STORY SO PLEASE DON'T SKIP IT CUZ THERE'S NO HANCHUL.

Shiyuan looked at the taller man, shocked. “He died?”

Calmly sipping on his drink, Mi nodded.

“Ge was devastated. The first year was probably the worst of his life. He started drinking more, skipping classes, ignoring his family. Ge graduated last year only because he took a yearlong break to deal with the heartbreak.”

Shiyuan blinked as he digested the new information. It surprised him and gave him a new perspective about Kim Heechul. Shiyuan didn’t like being surprised.

“How did he die?”

“I’ve said too much already. I shouldn’t have told you anything in the first place, but I want you to warn the Prince. If he were to ever hurt Heechul-ge, there are eleven men in Korea, including me ready to make him suffer.”

“Is that a threat against the Crown Prince, Zhou Mi?” said Shiyuan stiffly.

“Consider it a warning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	206. Kangchul-14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 205 first ^^ x7 update!

Youngwoon walked into a house to face an utter disaster. There was flour trailing from the kitchen to the couch where Heechul was snoring, also covered in flour. A quick look into the kitchen showed that it was in no better shape, with pots and pans all over the place and of course, more flour.

He did, however, find a tiny cake with shabby icing and a post-it attached to it.

_Babe,_

_You work so hard every day, that’s why I decided to bake you a cake. As you can see, it didn’t work out the way I wanted it to. But yeah, here’s a cake because I love you, you big bear._

_-Lots and lots and lots of love_

_Heechullie <3 :*_

Youngwoon chuckled at the cute note and went back into the living room. Gently picking Heechul up, he made his way into the bedroom. He placed the sleeping man on the bed and went to take a quick shower. After he was washed and dressed, he joined Heechul in bed.

Heechul automatically rolled towards the warmth and snuggled up to Youngwoon.

“Thanks for the cake babe,” murmured Youngwoon, kissing his husband’s forehead. He pulled the thin man closer and closed his eyes. They would try the disastrous cake tomorrow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	207. Yoosu-8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 205 first ^^ x7 update! HAPPY (LATE) YOOSU DAY! Sorry for this fail drabble ;-; but I'm working on a high school Yoosu fic now so yay :D

“Chunnie I want a hug.”

Junsu pouted at Yoochun, making grabby hands. What he failed to remember was that they were at a photo-shoot and everyone was squealing because of him. One of the stylists sighed as Yoochun obliged and picked Junsu up with ease. He spun the younger man around once before setting him back down.

“Not that I don’t like hugs,” he said. “But what brought that on?”

Junsu shrugged. “I wanted one and you give the best hugs. Besides, it’s Yoosu day.”

Yoochun laughed and kissed his band-mate’s forehead. “You’re so cute, Susu.”

 Junsu wrinkled his nose cutely before returning the favor and kissing Yoochun’s cheek.

“Happy Yoosu day, Chunnie.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	208. Yunjae-6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 205 first ^^ x7 update!

By the time they were done, Changmin was ready to drop off into a food coma and Yunho was ready to marry Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hefted Changmin onto his hip and smiled at the baker.

“Thank you for the wonderful food, Yunho-ssi. It was very kind of you to keep us company as well. Min, say thank you.”

“Thank you fow the food, Jung ahjusshi. It wash vewy tashty.”

Yunho cooed. “You’re very welcome, Changmin.”

Jaejoong smiled again and as he was about to leave, Yunho stopped him. Raising a questioning eyebrow, he turned to the baker.

“If it’s not too much, I’d like to have your phone number. You’re smart, nice, and gorgeous and you can cook. I would really like to take you out on a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	209. Yechul-1 (brotp)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 206 first ^^ x7 update!

Once, Heechul and Yesung made the mistake of drinking together. What followed gave Leeteuk nightmares for years.

_Flashback_

_“DDANGKKOMA FLY! BE A FREE BIRD AT LAST!”_

_Heechul cackled as Yesung swung his turtle around, wildly. “Yah Kim Jongwoon! Ddangkkoma isn’t a bird. He’s an egg! What the fuck is wrong with you?”_

_They were on the company building roof, with Yesung sitting on the ledge and Heechul holding his waist so that he wouldn’t fall off._

_“Heebongie hyung,” cried Yesung suddenly. “What if he dies? What will I do then? Kyuhyunnie doesn’t want to be my pet.”_

_Heechul patted his head as he started crying. “It’s okay. We can share Donghae.”_

_After a moment, he joined Yesung on the ledge and they started singing trot songs._

_That’s how Leeteuk found them three hours later and shrieked loud enough for both of them to almost fall off the ledge._

_End flashback._

After that, Super Junior was banned from the roof post 7 p.m. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	210. Kyuwook-21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 205 first ^^ x7 update!

Kyuhyun decided to take the day off, what with Ryeowook falling asleep on him again. Since he couldn’t fall asleep again, he decided to call Siwon.

“Hey hyung, I can’t come to work today.”

“What? Really? You’re actually taking a day off?”

“I decided to follow your advice. And hyung, I’m sorry about bringing up Heechul hyung that day. It wasn’t your fault.”

Kyuhyun felt worse as Siwon sighed down the line.

“It’s okay Kyu. What happened with Heechul will forever be on my conscious. It was my fault, no one else’s. I miss him, Kyuhyun. Every second of every day. Cherish your husband and don’t make the same mistakes I did.”

“I’m sorry hyung,” Kyuhyun whispered. “Please forgive yourself soon. I know he already did.”

Siwon laughed brokenly. “If only I could, Kyuhyun. If only I could.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	211. Kyuwook-22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 205 first ^^ x7 update! THIS IS THE SICHUL BACKSTORY. KYUHYUN IS HEECHUL'S YOUNGER BROTHER. YOU ARE UNDER NO OBLIGATION TO READ THIS BUT I'D PREFER IT IF YOU DO BECAUSE IT GIVES YOU AN INSIGHT AS TO WHY KYU WAS BEING A DICK IN THE BEGINNING. THIS DRABBLE CONTAINS SELF-HARM AND SUICIDE. IF THAT TRIGGERS YOU PLEASE, PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU, PLEASE DON'T READ IT. I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOU TO BE SAD OR HURT YOURSELF. PLEASE ALWAYS BE CAREFUL AND IF YOU THINK YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT, DON'T READ IT. PLEASE.

It started after they got married. For their parents, it was purely a business decision to make sure their sons would rule the corporate world together, but for them it was about love. Six years of love and they were finally married.

The first few months were blissful. But after the sixth month, it went downhill. The companies were merged and Siwon’s workload increased. Every day he got home a little later and every day Heechul missed dinner waiting for him. He started skipping lunch and breakfast as well and didn’t leave the house.

Soon, Siwon just stopped coming home. Citing work and other excuses, he would stay at the office. Siwon loved Heechul but he loved his work too. He didn’t go home, he didn’t talk to his husband, and they barely even greeted each other. Six years of love, passion and care hadn’t prepared Heechul for such neglect. Heechul broke down, ignored and crumbled under the façade he was supposed to maintain.

After a year, the cutting began. Siwon started coming back home, but Heechul drifted further and further away. He barely ate, talked or even got out of bed. Siwon was too busy to notice and when he did, it was too late. Kyuhyun found Heechul in the bathtub, with his wrists slit open. He was declared dead on arrival at the hospital. Siwon was inconsolable, Kyuhyun more so. But the black-eye he gave Siwon at the hospital made the front page.

Kyuhyun didn’t forgive Siwon for a long time and lost all faith in the institution of love. If his Heechul hyung, who married for love, could be betrayed like that, then he didn’t want anything to do with the stupid thing. To hell with love and to hell with Siwon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	212. Hyukchul-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay so I fucked up my counting (IDEK how) and it turns out I posted two drabbles less than what I was supposed to. I think I'll go back to daily updates, no matter how broken my laptop is. Enjoy ^^

“Hyung,” said Hyukjae, his patience wearing thin. “Can you not do whatever the hell you’re doing? It’s freaking me out. You’re acting like a sasaeng.”

Heechul just cackled and clicked another picture for his Instagram account. Hyukjae slowly slid behind his manager and whimpered. Where was Leeteuk when you needed him?

 

“Heechul when I said keep an eye on Hyukjae, I did not mean it that literally.”

“Pssh, the kid enjoyed it.”

Leeteuk sighed down the phone, wondering why he even bothered. “He’s thinking of calling the police. You’ve known him for ten years. Stop torturing the poor child.”

“Never,” Heechul laughed and hung up. He’d torture Hyukjae all the way to Seoul and then stop. Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	213. Hyukchul-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay so I fucked up my counting (IDEK how) and it turns out I posted two drabbles less than what I was supposed to. I think I'll go back to daily updates, no matter how broken my laptop is. Please read 212 first! Enjoy ^^

He didn’t stop when they reached Seoul. Heechul kept holding his hand or hugging him. Hyukjae was clearly uncomfortable but he couldn’t exactly say anything.

One day during Music Bank, Donghae snapped. Heechul was holding Hyukjae around the waist, when he came and shoved their hyung off. Heechul pulled a very affronted face.

“Mine,” hissed Donghae.

Hyukjae smirked at Heechul and shook hands with his best friend. At least Donghae would always save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	214. Yedong-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay so I fucked up my counting (IDEK how) and it turns out I posted two drabbles less than what I was supposed to. I think I'll go back to daily updates, no matter how broken my laptop is. Please read 212 first! Enjoy ^^

**_To Shindongie:_ **

Why are we never featured often in fanfiction?

**_To Jongwoon Hyung:_ **

…why are you upset? Shouldn’t you be happy that they don’t think we’re gay?

**_To Shindongie:_ **

Yeah but. Doesn’t that mean we’re not that popular?

**_To Jongwoon Hyung:_ **

Hyung, you’re featured more than I am (and I am so happy about that).

**_To Shindongie:_ **

I am?????? How????

**_To Jongwoon Hyung:_ **

Yewook, Kyusung, Yewon. I never show up in a pairing because of Nari. (Thank God)

**_To Shindongie:_ **

Wow. I’m famous.

**_To Jongwoon Hyung:_ **

Bye Hyung.

**_To Shindongie:_ **

Aw, are you jealous?

**_To Shindongie:_ **

Hello?

**_To Shindongie:_ **

Donghee-yah?

**_To Shindongie:_ **

Hyung is sorry TT-TT Please don’t ignore me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	215. Changkyu-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay so I fucked up my counting (IDEK how) and it turns out I posted two drabbles less than what I was supposed to. I think I'll go back to daily updates, no matter how broken my laptop is. Please read 212 first! Enjoy ^^

“So, you’re enlisting this year.”

Changmin found that he couldn’t look Kyuhyun in the eye. The way he said it, it sounded like a betrayal.

“Yeah, I am. I’m sorry.”

Kyuhyun laughed and knocked back his drink. “Don’t be. I’ll be following you soon enough. I just. I thought we’d go together, you know? But it’s alright.”

Changmin swallowed the lump in his throat. “Kyu, it was for hyung. I couldn’t go later and leave him to suffer two years on his own. Unlike you…”

“Unlike me he doesn’t have fourteen people waiting eagerly for his return. Unlike me he doesn’t have his entire group praying for his safety. Is that what you want to say?”

The taller male looked away. They always had this fight. Kyuhyun would insist that JYJ still cared and Changmin would ignore him.

“They still love you, you big idiot. And if you can’t see that, that’s your loss.”

“Shut up and drink _Kyukyu_ ,” Changmin sneered.

Kyuhyun smacked his shoulder. “I resent that. I only let Ryeowook call me that because if I didn’t, he’d let me starve.”

“Sure, keep telling yourself that Kyukyu.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	216. Siwook-11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay so I fucked up my counting (IDEK how) and it turns out I posted two drabbles less than what I was supposed to. I think I'll go back to daily updates, no matter how broken my laptop is. Please read 212 first! Enjoy ^^

Their dinner was (thankfully) uneventful with Kyuhyun picking up the tab and Siwon liking him even more. They talked non-stop about the most random things and left out the most common factor, Ryeowook. Finally, he had had enough.

“Kyu, as much as I love spending time with you, you’re intruding on my date. So if you just go away, I’d really appreciate that,” smiled Ryeowook, acidly.

Kyuhyun just laughed and waved off the clear dismissal. Getting up, he quickly kissed Ryeowook’s cheek and patted Siwon on the back.

“If you hurt him,” he said, cheerfully, “they won’t even know where to find your body.”

Siwon blinked at the threat. “Your friend is scary but if he kisses you again, I might just die of jealousy.”

Ryeowook smiled and tapped his cheek. “Why don’t you give me another one to remind me of you?”

Instead of his cheek, Siwon placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

“I don’t want you to remember me through a silly peck on the cheek. Cheeks are for friends and family, lips are for lovers.”

Ryeowook could not stop blushing the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	217. Minsu-6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay so I fucked up my counting (IDEK how) and it turns out I posted two drabbles less than what I was supposed to. I think I'll go back to daily updates, no matter how broken my laptop is. Please read 212 first! Enjoy ^^

**_To ButtSu:_ **

Hyung.

**_To Changminnie <3 :* :_ **

CHANGMINNIEEEEEEEEEEE!

**_To Drunk ButtSu:_ **

Hyung are you drunk?

**_To Mean Changminnie :(_ ** **_:_ **

No :( Why are you so mean to me ;-;

**_To Dumb ButtSu:_ **

….I don’t even know why I bother texting you.

**_To Super Mean Changminnie :(_ ** **_:_ **

:(((((((((((

**_To Annoying ButtSu:_ **

K.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	218. Minsu-7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay so I fucked up my counting (IDEK how) and it turns out I posted two drabbles less than what I was supposed to. I think I'll go back to daily updates, no matter how broken my laptop is. Please read 212 first! Enjoy ^^

**_To ButtSu:_ **

I remembered why I wanted to text you.

**_To Still Super Mean Changminnie :(_ ** **_:_ **

Why :( To make fun of me again?

**_To ButtSu:_ **

Yes. No. I wanted to take you out for dinner. As an apology for being so mean. (I’m not mean, you’re just sensitive)

**_To Nice Changminnie :D :_ **

Really???? YAY! (I’m not sensitive, you’re just a dick)

**_To ButtSu:_ **

I take it back. No dinner for you. (Have a lot of interest in dicks do you ;) )

**_To PERVERT CHANGMINNIE :((( :_ **

YOU ARE SO MEAN AND SO GROSS AND I’M GOING TO TELL JAEJOONG HYUNG AND YUNHO HYUNG AND YOOCHUNNIE. (Shut up >///////< )

**_To ButtSu:_ **

K.

**_To Meanie :(_ ** **_:_ **

:(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	219. Minsu/Yoosu-?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay so I fucked up my counting (IDEK how) and it turns out I posted two drabbles less than what I was supposed to. I think I'll go back to daily updates, no matter how broken my laptop is. Please read 212 first! Enjoy ^^

**_To Chunface hyung:_ **

He fell for it. LOL.

**_To Baby Maknae:_ **

Lolololololol. Let me mess with him too.

**_To Susu:_ **

Hey <3 Dinner later?

**_To Chunnie:_ **

Why are you being weird O_o What’s with the heart?

**_To Susu:_ **

Can I not want to spend time with my favorite Su <3

**_To Chunnie:_ **

Too cheesy >////<

**_To Susu:_ **

Baby, I’d be really cheesy if it meant licking it off of you ;)

 ** _To Chunnie:_**  
CHUNNIE NO.  >///////////////< BYE.

 

**_To Baby Maknae:_ **

Nailed it.

**_To Chunface hyung:_ **

Excellent :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	220. Kyuwook-23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay so I fucked up my counting (IDEK how) and it turns out I posted two drabbles less than what I was supposed to. I think I'll go back to daily updates, no matter how broken my laptop is. Please read 212 first! WITH THIS I ANNOUNCE KYUWOOK WEEK WHICH WILL CONTINUE UNTIL KYUWOOK DAY (AUGUST 15TH). So basically I'll be posting only Kyuwook drabbles until then :3

Ryeowook woke up to the smell of something burning. He jumped out of bed and ran towards the kitchen. There, he found a dismayed Kyuhyun and utterly mangled eggs.

“What the hell is wrong with you? We have a cook for a reason.”

Kyuhyun looked guilty. “I sent her away. I wanted to make you breakfast in bed.”

Sighing, Ryeowook dumped the burnt eggs into the garbage. “Well unfortunately, you have failed. For the sake of my sanity, promise to never cook again.”

“I promise.”

“Good,” the shorter man nodded. “Now be a good fiancé and go buy some breakfast while I was up. I’m in the mood for something western.”

Kyuhyun laughed and left to get his wallet.

“Sir, yes sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	221. Kyuwook-24

Ryeowook mulled over the events of the previous day while in the shower. Suddenly, he had felt so much more comfortable with Kyuhyun. Maybe sharing the bed did the trick or maybe it was something else. He figured that he would ask when the man came back.

He hummed as he made some coffee and sat down to wait.

“I wonder what Jongwoon is doing,” he thought bitterly.

As much as his relationship with Kyuhyun had improved, he still loved Jongwoon. They had been dating for three years before he got _engaged_. Ryeowook still thought of him occasionally, in his lonelier moments.

It would take some time for Kyuhyun to make his way into his heart. But he was slowly getting there, one step at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	222. Kyuwook-25

Kyuhyun showed up for breakfast carrying a thousand things and a bouquet of flowers. He found Ryeowook staring off into the distance, seated at the kitchen table. He took the flowers and boldly kissed the smaller man’s cheek.

“A penny for your thoughts?”

Ryeowook looked at him with unshed tears and smiled. “My thoughts aren’t worth knowing today. Ask me again tomorrow.”

With that, Kyuhyun knew that a peck on the cheek was okay. Soon, Ryeowook would be okay with some French kisses too. Kyuhyun grinned at the thought of that and then shook his head. Baby steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	223. Kyuwook-26

They had a king’s breakfast, courtesy of Kyuhyun. They spent the time actually talking to one another, for the first time after the ‘engagement.’

“I still don’t know how you found me,” grumbled Ryeowook. “Did you secretly stalk me and fall in love with my gorgeous self?”

Kyuhyun barked out a laugh. “As wonderfully creepy as that sounds, this isn’t a drama. My hyung was your sunbae in college and he wanted to introduce us. Maybe you remember him? His name was Kim Heechul.”

“Heechul hyung?” whispered Ryeowook. “ _He_ wanted to introduce us? But then he…and then I met Jongwoon. They used to be friends.”

Stabbing a piece of fruit viciously, Kyuhyun scowled at the mention of the ex-boyfriend. They were doing so well and then it was back to step one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	224. Kyuwook-27

The rest of breakfast was spent in silence. Mentioning Jongwoon and Heechul had effectively killed the mood and it frustrated Kyuhyun to no end. Ryeowook was finally opening up and then he clamped down shut once again.

“Would you like to go to for a movie?”

Ryeowook looked up from his food, startled. “A movie?”

“Yeah. We could get to know each other and it could be considered as our first date.”

“Oh.” Ryeowook pondered over it for a moment. “Okay. Let’s do it.”        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	225. Kyuwook-28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 224 first ^^

Kyuhyun grinned at the answer. “Excellent. Let’s go as soon as we’re ready. There won’t be much of a crowd either.”

Ryeowook nodded and then began collecting the dishes. He shooed Kyuhyun into the bathroom and proceed to clean up by himself.

His fiancé had given him a lot to think over. About his Heechul hyung, about Jongwoon and about how exactly he had gotten into all this. He sighed and wiped the last dish. This was more complicated than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	226. Kyuwook-29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 224 first ^^ (And I read somewhere that 15th August is Kyuwook day because they publicly said I love you for the first time on that day. And that is why the drabble is the way it is)

They got ready in record time, even after Kyuhyun spent half hour extra on his hair. Ryeowook giggled a little when he saw it and fixed it for him.

“I can comb my hair you know,” he huffed.

“You can, but you can’t comb it well.”

Kyuhyun grumbled and grabbed the hand. “You have really small hands, but long fingers.”

This time, Ryeowook huffed. “I play the piano. And my hands aren’t small! Yours are just freakishly large!”

It struck Kyuhyun at that moment, that he barely knew his fiancé. They were to get married in less than six months and this was the first time he was hearing about the piano.

“I’ll buy you one,” he said. “I would like to hear you play.”

Ryeowook broke out in a huge grin and threw himself on Kyuhyun, hugging (strangling) the tall man.

“You’re the best! I love you!”

Kyuhyun stiffened and then returned the hug. One day, Ryeowook would actually mean the words. But for now, he would enjoy them anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	227. Hanchul-30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 224 first ^^

Geng opened the doors and grinned as Heechul immediately made a beeline for the bed. He just stood there and watched the Korean jump on the bed with his dress flying everywhere.

“Hannie come jump with me!”

Geng chuckled and shook his head. “I sleep there every day. It holds no interest to me.”

“Killjoy!” accused Heechul, still jumping. “Come on! When will you ever jump on this bed with a gorgeous man by your side?”

“You do make a fair point.”

Heechul cheered as Geng shucked off his shoes and joined him on the bed. They jumped together a few times before dropping down on the bed, a giggling mess.

“Hey Hannie,” whispered Heechul. “You’re not that bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	228. Siwook-12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 224 first ^^ (Also, this is not a continuation of the previous Siwook drabbles and part two is next) Credit for the pick-up line goes to Tumblr user punkbread.

“Ryeowookie, you have to kiss me!”

The singer stopped and stared. “Hyung I complain about giving you high-fives and you want me to _kiss you_?”

Siwon winced as the younger’s voice rose with every word. In less than five minutes, Kangin and Eunhyuk arrived, looking murderous. Kangin cracked his knuckles.

“Is there a problem here, children?”

Ryeowook huffed and rolled his eyes. “Siwon hyung was just being insane. He wants me to kiss him.”

Kangin’s voice turned menacing. “And why does Siwon want you to do that?”

Siwon gulped. “I need him to kiss me ASAP or I’ll die probably.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	229. Siwook-13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 224 first ^^ Continuation of the previous one.

“…”

“…”

“…”

Eunhyuk was the first to leave, giving Siwon a filthy look. Kangin moved to leave too but not before threatening Siwon.

“If I hear about you forcing Wookie into anything…”

Siwon nodded furiously. “You have my word hyung. I would never do anything like that. Please don’t hurt me.”

He breathed a sigh of relief when Kangin left and turned to Ryeowook.

“I’m sorry. I never meant that you had to kiss me. I just. I saw this pick-up line on Tumblr and I thought maybe it would work on you. Sorry Ryeowookie. Please don’t tell Kangin hyung or Heechul hyung. I promise I won’t…Why are you laughing?”

 In the middle of Siwon’s tedious apology, Ryeowook had started laughing. Gently patting the confused man’s cheek, he smiled.

“You should have just used the pick-up line instead of telling me to kiss you. Silly hyung. You know better than anyone else not to force me into anything.”

Ryeowook stood on his toes kissed Siwon’s cheek. “There, I’ve kissed you. Now you can’t die, okay?”

“Okay,” said Siwon faintly. He heard Ryeowook giggle and wanted to kiss him, _properly_. Maybe next time he’d use a more elaborate pick-up line and would get an actual kiss for his efforts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	230. Eunhae-18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Part two will be up tomorrow :D

“Hyuk! Where are my keys?”

Hyukjae rolled his eyes at his untidy husband. “On the table, where you left them. Come have breakfast before you’re late.”

“I’m already late. Have you seen my wallet?”

“Next to your keys. Honestly Hae, what would you do without me?”

Donghae looked at him thoughtfully. “Die probably.”

Hyukjae huffed and moved to fix the idiot’s tie. Taking the opportunity, he even managed to shove a piece of toast in Donghae’s mouth.

“Chew and swallow. I’m going to go take a shower.”

He cleared up breakfast until Donghae finished chewing, then went to kiss him goodbye.

“Have a good day,” he said, pecking the thin lips a few times.

Donghae winked and bit Hyukjae's lower lip. “I always do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	231. Eunhae-19

After Donghae left, Hyukjae was in a mad rush to finish. He shoved the rest of the toast in his mouth and hopped inside the shower. Donghae always, _always_ managed to make him late. Not that he minded.

He managed to lock the house and get into the bus he wanted, without much hassle. Slumping against the pole, Hyukjae smiled at the ahjumma sitting in front of him.

“You have jam on your lip, my dear,” she said, amused.

Hyukjae sheepishly wiped it off and smiled in thanks.

_“Babe, you have something on your lip.”_

_Hyukjae flushed as Donghae leaned over licked it off, eliciting gasps from the other patrons._

_“Donghae,” he hissed. “We’re in a public place.”_

_“Oh are we?” Donghae grinned infuriatingly._

_Hyukjae wanted nothing more than to punch that smug smile off of his husband’s face. But he restrained himself. Stupid Donghae with his stupid cute actions._

He blinked and found that he had missed his stop. Hyukjae cursed Donghae for distracting him once again. Stupid Donghae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	232. Kibum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy birthday Kibum ;-;

“So it’s done, huh?”

Kibum found it hard to meet his hyungs’ eyes, but nodded nonetheless. He heard eight identical sighs.

“At least you’re free?” tried Leeteuk. The other members snorted and he tried hard to retract that statement.

“What I meant was…”

“We know what you meant hyung,” Kibum laughed.“It’s okay. It doesn’t matter anymore.”

Before Leeteuk could reply, Ryeowook burst into the room with cake, loudly singing happy birthday. The members joined in and Kibum laughed again.

They made a whole show of shoving his face into the cake and strangle-hugging him. Kibum bore it all with good grace, but not before secretly putting cake on Heechul’s hair.

“I’m going to miss you guys.”

“Yah!” Kangin growled. “We’re not dead. You can come see us any time you want.”

Kibum smiled ruefully at them. He loved them all, but their paths were meant to be different. He wasn’t a part of SM but he would always be a part of Super Junior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	233. Jongkey-11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Inspired by Hey There Delilah by Plain White T's :)

_Hey there Kibummie, how’s it like in New York City? I’m a (couple of) thousand miles away but you sure look so pretty, yes you do. Seoul Tower can’t shine as bright as you. I swear it’s true._

_Hey there Kibummie, don’t you worry about the distance. I’m right there if you get lonely, give this song another listen (or Skype call me, you know that’s better). Close your eyes, listen to my voice it’s my disguise, I’m by your side (or you know just call me. Sentimentality can go to hell; I want to see your face too)._

_Oh, it's what you do to me_  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
What you do to me.

_I love you babe. Call me when you reach, yeah?_

_- <3 Jonghyun_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	234. Bandfic (SHINee)-4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 233 first :)

 “…”

“…”

“…”

“…why?”

Taemin blinked up at them. “What do you mean why, hyung? I just want to.”

“Minnie,” Jinki sighed. “Going to a strip club is not easy. Especially not when you’re famous.”

“But hyuuung,” he pouted. “I really want to go.”

Minho tried to stifle his laughter. Jinki was actually considering it. Silently he slipped 10,000 won to Key. He was right; Jinki would do anything if Taemin acted cute enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	235. Yesung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 233 first :) HAPPY YESUNG DAY Y'ALL! May his voice be forever husky and his personality forever weird :3 (ALSO DID YOU SEE THE PIC RYEOWOOK POSTED ON TWITTER OMG I'M SO WRITING THAT TOMORROW)

“Hey hyung, wake up.”

Yesung groaned when someone flashed a light on his face. He was getting too old for this shit.

“I’m getting too old for this shit. Switch that off, whoever you are.”

The light was switched off and Donghae’s pouting face came into view.

“Hyuuuung,” he whined. “I’m supposed to take you to your surprise birthday party.” Donghae blinked and cursed himself. “Oops. Surprise?”

Yesung laughed out loud, not upset anymore. “It’s not your fault, Hae. Whichever idiot sent you should have known about this.”

He stuck out his tongue and pulled Yesung out of bed. In the fifty second walk from the bedroom to the kitchen, Donghae managed to make so much noise that Yesung was sure the entire building could hear them.

“SURPRISE!”

“Thanks guys. It feels great that you guys planned something for me. I am so surprised.”

Everybody groaned and turned to look at Donghae, who just sheepishly tried to hide behind Ryeowook.

“Donghae you idiot,” Kangin cursed. “I should have never sent you.”

While everyone was occupied with laughing at Donghae, Kyuhyun took the opportunity to smash a cake into Yesung’s face.

“Happy birthday hyung,” he grinned.

Yesung smiled back and licked his lips. At least the cake was tasty.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	236. Kyuwook-30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: THIS. BYE. https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CNJws3rUkAAPftP.jpg

After the concert, they all went to have dinner. Kyuhyun was the first to drop into a chair and Ryeowook sat down next to him, clearly exhausted.

“You look tired Ryeonngu,” said Kyuhyun. “Come here.”

He opened his arms and smiled when Ryeowook snuggled up next to him. He felt those skinny arms wrap themselves around his waist and tighten a little. Kyuhyun moved his arm and brought Ryeowook as close as he could without hauling him onto his lap.

“Aw,” Yesung cooed. “The maknaes are so adorable right now. Let hyung click a picture.”

Kyuhyun felt hair tickle his chin and Ryeowook’s smile against his chest. No doubt this was going to end up on Twitter with some cheesy caption. He knew Ryeowook wasn’t going to let go anytime soon. He knew that the managers would complain because they were being too touchy-feely in public. But he also knew that he had a warm, willing Wookie in his arms. After a wonderful concert like that, good food and Ryeowook was all Kyuhyun needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	237. Hanchul-31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello :3 I would like to follow all of you (if you're on twitter) so just drop your username in the comments ^^ (I'm @EvilSmruMan :3) ALSO THIS PIC. I JUST. I CANNOT. WHEN WILL THEY PUBLICLY MEET. TT-TT  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CM14QKkW8AEGP1A.jpg

“My hair looks terrible.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Han Geng sighed. “Okay maybe it looks a little bad.”

“See! I knew I should have dressed up,” grumbled Heechul.

One of their pictures had surfaced on weibo (again). But Heechul didn’t understand why everyone was so shocked. Did they honestly think he wouldn’t visit Geng after going to China? Idiots, the lot of them.

“How does it matter anyway? The fans said that I look hot.”

“Of course you look hot,” Heechul hissed. “You _are_ hot, you jerk. I should kill you for effortlessly looking that good.”

Geng laughed. “If you killed me, who would listen to your crap at 2 in the morning? Who would make you Beijing fried rice whenever you come to China? Who would-”

“Yeah, okay I get the point. I need way too much to kill you. When are you coming to Seoul? The children miss you and there hasn’t been a picture of us together in Korea since last year.”

“Soon,” Geng promised. “I’ll come over before they leave for the army. I miss them too.”

There was a short silence and then Heechul started humming 2NE1’s ‘Come back home.’ Both of them shared a laugh over it, it didn’t matter where home was as long as they had each other.

“Bye Hannie.”

“Bye love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	238. Siwook-14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Continuation of the restaurant AU :D Sorry for the late update ;-;

After that, Siwon managed to take Ryeowook out every Saturday. They went to the movies, attended musicals and even went to the park one night. Soon, he was a regular customer at Sapphire as well. The staff called by name and teased him endlessly.

“Siwon-ssi, would you like some lunch or should I serve up hyung-nim for you?”

Ryeowook gasped and hit Kyungsoo for that particular remark (though it didn’t affect the waiter much, he was too busy sniggering to bother).

“I am so sorry about them,” he huffed. “They need to be punished.”

“I think it’s cute. Just like you.”

Ryeowook blushed and threw a napkin at Siwon. Honestly, he was worse than the staff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	239. Tofuho-7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: WOW this was meant to be up years ago xD (Pls revisit the last tofuho to refresh your memory) Please read 238 first ^^ Sorry for the late update ;-;

Minho made a frustrated noise, grabbed Jinki’s face and kissed him. Jinki struggled for a minute but then relaxed and wrapped his arms around Minho’s neck. They kissed languidly, despite the frustration boiling under their skin.

“Now you see why,” said Minho, after pulling back. They were both panting a little and Jinki was still leaning against him.

“You like me. Like, actually like me?”

“Yes, you fool. Now go out with me and let me walk you home.”

Jinki grinned and pulled out of Minho’s embrace.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	240. Minsu-8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 238 first ^^ Sorry for the late update ;-;

**_To ButtSu:_ **

Hyung, you look hot as L.

**_To Changminnie:_ **

:DDDDDDDDDDDDD

**_To ButtSu:_ **

Okay, not that hot.

 ** _To Changminnie:  
_** Why are you so mean to me ;-;

**_To ButtSu:_ **

Because you’re easy to make fun of.

**_To Changminnie:_ **

;-;

**_To ButtSu:_ **

Hyung I miss you. Everyone’s in the army now. I want a hug.

 ** _To Changminnie:_**  
COME TO HYUNG MY PRECIOUS LITTLE CHANGMINNIE. I WILL GIVE YOU HUGS AND FOOD AND PLAY GAMES WITH YOU.

**_To ButtSu:_ **

K.

**_To Changminnie:_ **

:D

**_To ButtSu:_ **

I love you, hyung. (If you mention this I will burn your bubble butt)

**_To Changminnie:_ **

I LOVE YOU TOO CHANGMINNIE <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	241. Bandfic (Suju)-9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 238 first ^^ Sorry for the late update ;-;

“This was a terrible, terrible mistake.” Leeteuk felt his insides wither away as he saw his maknae awkwardly flirt with someone on the dance floor.

“This was an excellent idea,” Heechul snorted. “Kyuhyun needed to be taken to a club, despite how much of a fail he is. He needs this experience in life and as his hyungs; it’s our duty to take him to one.”

Leeteuk groaned and turned away to keep an eye on the other members, he knew he couldn’t trust Heechul when he was drinking. Shindong, Kangin, Yesung and Siwon were drinking at a table under the careful scrutiny of Ryeowook and Sungmin. Eunhyuk and Donghae were grinding on the dance floor. And Kyuhyun was being awkward. He groaned again as he saw the youngest attempt a hip thrust and fail miserably.

“If I have to see Kyuhyun do,” he made a weird hand gesture, “that and the rest of the members destroy our reputation, then I think I need a drink.”

Heechul cheered and poured Leeteuk a drink. Drunk Leeteuk was way more fun than sober Leeteuk. He absently texted their manager to pick them up in two hours and wondered if Leeteuk would strip soon. That would be a sight for the tabloids. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	242. Siwook-15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the super, super late update. But I’m the University Champion for quiz now (after beating 300+ colleges) YAY. Anyway, this is a 14 chapter update so please read chapter 242 first xD So, at this point I’ve built up their relationship enough to not drag it out further and just have random drabbles. And that is what is going to happen now :3

Ryeowook slowly opened up as their relationship progressed. It turned out that Siwon was his first in many things, a fact that delighted him to no end. He was also the first boyfriend that Ryeowook introduced to his parents.

Ryeowook’s father questioned Siwon endlessly, ranging from his job to his religious beliefs. Being the man that he was, Siwon was able to answer them with ease and charm.

“Abeonim, I have nothing but love for Ryeowook. You have to believe me when I say that I will not hurt him.”

He still glared suspiciously at Siwon, but was satisfied with the answer. Ryeowook’s mother however, was delighted because all she wanted was a handsome son-in-law to take care of her son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	243. Siwook-16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the super, super late update. But I’m the University Champion for quiz now (after beating 300+ colleges) YAY. Anyway, this is a 14 chapter update so please read chapter 242 first xD

When Siwon asked Ryeowook to move in with him, he did it so casually that everyone thought he was joking. They were at Kyuhyun’s house, attending his ‘all my concerts are over so now I will drink until I get alcohol poisoning’ party.

“You want me to what?”

“Move in with me,” repeated Siwon. “I mean, it’s closer to the restaurant and we can spend more time together. It’s just really convenient and yeah, I’d like to live with you. Share a bed, fight for the remote, buy a dog maybe.”

Ryeowook turned bright red and Kyuhyun wolf-whistled from the other side of the room. “He’s just doing it to lure you into bed Ryeonggu! Don’t listen to him! Marry me instead! I’ll buy you all the giraffes that you want!”

“Shut up Kyu! You’re drunk!” shouted Ryeowook. Then he looked at Siwon. “Are you serious about this?”

“Yes.”

He nodded. “Then let’s do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	244. Yedong-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the super, super late update. But I’m the University Champion for quiz now (after beating 300+ colleges) YAY. Anyway, this is a 14 chapter update so please read chapter 242 first xD

“Hey Hyung.”

“Hi Shindongie. How are you? Are they feeding you well?”

“I’m fine hyung. I called to ask about you. Your voice was a little off during the Devil performances. Is everything okay?”

Yesung smiled. Everyone was concerned about him; even Sungmin had called.

“Don’t worry about it. Just a little exhaustion.”

“If you say so. Take care, okay? Don’t push yourself, no matter what management says.”

“I will. Thank you for calling, dongsaeng.”

“Anytime, hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	245. Jaechun-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the super, super late update. But I’m the University Champion for quiz now (after beating 300+ colleges) YAY. Anyway, this is a 14 chapter update so please read chapter 242 first xD

“Chunnieeeeeee,” giggled Jaejoong. “I loooooove you.”

Yoochun laughed indulgently and hugged his (very) drunk band-mate. Jaejoong was always touchy feely and it grew exponentially after a few drinks.

“I love you too Jae, but I have to go soon. I’m shooting for that drama, remember?”

Jaejoong put his arms around Yoochun’s neck and hopped about. Pouting, he hugged Yoochun again.

“But I’ll miiiiiisss youuuu. Don’t go Chunnie. SuSu is in Japan. Who will JaeJae hug?”

“Okay, I’ll stay for five more minutes. Hug me for as long as you like.”

Jaejoong cheered and tightened his grip on Yoochun’s neck. Who knew when they would meet like that again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	246. Yunjae-7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the super, super late update. But I’m the University Champion for quiz now (after beating 300+ colleges) YAY. Anyway, this is a 14 chapter update so please read chapter 242 first xD

 “I…” Jaejoong faltered. It had been years since he went on a date. He frowned and contemplated the question.

“Appa! Why awe we waiting?”

“Minnie, should appa go out with Jung ahjusshi?”

Yunho snickered as he saw the child try to understand what ‘go out’ meant. Changmin pouted then scrunched up his nose and then grinned.

“Ish that what SuSu and Chunnie awe doing?”

“Yes, baby,” replied Jaejoong, rolling his eyes. “SuSu and Chunnie are dating.”

“Then appa should go out with Jung ahjusshi becaush Jung ahjusshi makesh tashty food.”

“I agree with him completely,” piped up Yunho. “You can tell a lot about a man through his food.”

“Fine. One date.”

Yunho cheered and kissed both Changmin and Jaejoong on the cheek. The identical shy grins were totally worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	247. Yunjae-8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m ending the Yunjae fic here ;-; because I don’t think I can continue it further ;-; Sorry.

_14 years later-_

“Appaaaaaa, where are you? I’m starving!”

Jaejoong stumbled out his room and made a beeline for the kitchen. Changmin was already sitting at the table, impatiently waiting for breakfast. He gave his son a sleepy kiss and pulled out ingredients for pancakes.

“What kind do you want MinMin?”

“Appa, I’m eighteen,” said Changmin, offended. “The least you can do is not call me MinMin.”

“Ah but you’ll always be MinMin to us, no matter how old you become.”

Changmin turned to glare at his other parent and continued glaring at him as he kissed Jaejoong.

“Dad, first off ew. I do not need to see that early in the morning. Second, call me Min if you have to. MinMin sounds ridiculous.”

Yunho snorted and hit him lightly. “When I drop you to college, I’m going to make sure to call you that every time a girl walks by.”

Changmin stuck his tongue out and went over to hug Jaejoong. “Appa, dad is being mean to me. Make him stop.”

Jaejoong just laughed and pulled Yunho into their weird hug. “I love you both, but if you don’t stop fighting, I’m going to throw these pancakes out of the window.”

They took the threat seriously and sat at the table, pulling faces at each other. Jaejoong chuckled when he noticed that. Fourteen years ago he just had an adorable son. Now, he had an adorable son who was taller than him and a husband who looked like a Greek god. Life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	248. Hanchul-32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the super, super late update. But I’m the University Champion for quiz now (after beating 300+ colleges) YAY. Anyway, this is a 14 chapter update so please read chapter 242 first xD

Shiyuan groaned as the Prince dragged Heechul away. There were enough rumors about him being a playboy, but walking away with a beautiful woman in plain sight just added to them.

“Are you alright?” asked Zhou Mi mildly. “You look like you swallowed a lemon.”

“The Prince has enough of a reputation. Your _Ge_ does not need to add to it by showing up like that and turning him into a mess. If the King finds out, Kim Heechul will never be welcome in China again. I will _personally_ make sure that he never enters this country again if the Prince is harmed in anyway.”

Mi turned to glare at the bodyguard. “As I recall, the Prince went after Heechul Ge. The Prince wanted him to come here. Heechul Ge wanted nothing to do with him. So take your judgment and shove it up your ass Cui Shiyuan. I can’t believe I ever liked you.”

Shiyuan stood there, silently furious as Zhou Mi walked away. He was going to end this madness once and for all. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	249. Hanchul-33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the super, super late update. But I’m the University Champion for quiz now (after beating 300+ colleges) YAY. Anyway, this is a 14 chapter update so please read chapter 242 first xD

 “Tell me about yourself,” whispered Geng.

“Wow that is such a cheesy line, but okay. I’m twenty four, I live in Seoul, I have a cat called Heebum, I have a master’s degree in Korean literature and once I go back home, I’ll be pursuing a Ph.D.”

“That is impressive.”

Heechul snorted. “We all do what we have to. Now it’s your turn. Do you only smile for the cameras or do you work as well?”

“I have a degree in architecture and I help the government plan new projects. Do you know about the new, completely solar-powered building in Shanghai? That’s my brainchild.”

“Handsome and smart,” laughed Heechul. “What more can I ask for in a man?”

“What more indeed,” murmured Geng and kissed the tip of Heechul’s nose. “Is this okay? You can push me away anytime you want to. I won’t behead you because you do not want to kiss me.”

“Believe me, I want you to. So shut up and do it.”

Geng grinned and leaned in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	250. Kyuwook-30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the super, super late update. But I’m the University Champion for quiz now (after beating 300+ colleges) YAY. Anyway, this is a 14 chapter update so please read chapter 242 first xD

They chose a boring rom-com and a large bucket of popcorn to share. Given the nature of the movie, they spent more time chatting than actually watching it. At one point, Kyuhyun even threw popcorn at Ryeowook for trying to bite his finger.

They walked out of the theater two hours later, giggling over a terrible joke and holding hands.

“So, what do you want for dinner?”

Ryeowook scrunched his nose up. “Something western.”

“Don’t…don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“Scrunch up your nose like that,” answered Kyuhyun. “It’s too cute. My heart can’t take it.”

Ryeowook blushed and hit Kyuhyun’s shoulder. “Flatterer.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	251. Kyuwook-31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the super, super late update. But I’m the University Champion for quiz now (after beating 300+ colleges) YAY. Anyway, this is a 14 chapter update so please read chapter 242 first xD

Kyuhyun took him to his favorite pizza place for dinner.

“Thish ish amazhing,” said Ryeowook with a mouth full of cheese.

Kyuhyun laughed and used a napkin to wipe his face. “Close your mouth silly. You look ridiculous.”

Ryeowook stuck his tongue out. “You still have to marry me anyway.”

“Marry you? Is that why you broke up with me, Wookie? To marry _him_?” came behind Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun watched in alarm as Ryeowook’s face paled. “Can I help you, Mr…?”

“I’m Kim Jongwoon,” said the man. “Your fiancé’s ex-boyfriend. Don’t worry; I won’t bother you any longer.”

 “Ryeowook, are you okay?”

Ryeowook silently wiped a tear and managed a smile for Kyuhyun. “Can we go home please? I don’t feel so good.”

Kyuhyun tried to smile and signaled for the bill. One step forwards, three steps back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	252. Jongkey-12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the super, super late update. But I’m the University Champion for quiz now (after beating 300+ colleges) YAY. Anyway, this is a 14 chapter update so please read chapter 242 first xD Part 1 ^^

 “AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!”

“What the hell hyung,” cursed Taemin, falling off the couch. “You better be dying or I’ll kill you.”

“Taeminnie, my dear sweet Taeminnie. I have won a date with Kim Jonghyun,” Kibum grinned.

“…who?”

Kibum gasped dramatically. “How dare you not know who Kim Jonghyun is? He’s the current god of K-Pop.”

“Oh the short blond dude right? Yeah, he sings well. Good for you hyung. You’re finally going to get laid.”

“Shut up Minnie. I am not going there to get laid. Maybe a kiss. OH MY GOD WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR? THE DATE IS IN TWO DAYS!”

Taemin went back to the couch and let his hyung panic about what clothes to wear. He didn’t care anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	253. Jongkey-13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the super, super late update. But I’m the University Champion for quiz now (after beating 300+ colleges) YAY. Anyway, this is a 14 chapter update so please read chapter 242 first xD Part 2 ^^

_Two days later-_

“How do I look?”

Kibum had slaved over his hair and wardrobe and all he needed was a little appreciation from his idiotic roommate.

“Good.”

He sighed. “Taeminnie, speaking three words of praise won’t kill you, I promise. Do you want to try again?”

“No.”

“Okay,” said Kibum. After that disaster, he decided to compliment himself. He walked over to the mirror and smiled.

“Your hair is perfect, everyone knows that all famous couples have one person with blond hair and one with black. The ripped jeans makes your long legs look flattering and the tank top just makes you look hot. You can do it. Kim Kibum fighting!”

“Hyung!” called Taemin from the living room. “If you’re done talking to yourself, your date is here!”

Kibum cursed him and scrambled to leave. Damn Taemin and his loud mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	254. Bandfic (Suju)-10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the super, super late update. But I’m the University Champion for quiz now (after beating 300+ colleges) YAY. Anyway, this is a 14 chapter update so please read chapter 242 first xD

“Are you freaking kidding me? This looks like something a monkey with access to a computer drew. No offence, Hyukjae.”

Hyukjae just side-eyed Heechul; too upset to formulate a decent comeback. He stared at the logo again and tried to pick out the positives.

“At least it’s blue?”

Everyone simultaneously scoffed. The only positive they could see was the photo-shoot, which had gone on without a hitch.

Leeteuk sighed. “Well it’s our official logo so we can’t exactly do anything about it other than complain. But Heechul, don’t be too harsh on SNS. It is still our company.”

Heechul snorted. “No promises there, old man. They deserve whatever I say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	255. Teukchul-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am so smart. I forgot to put up today's chapter xD Anyway, please read 242 first ^^

 “You both need to stop.”

Heechul looked up from his phone, bored. “Need to stop what?”

“The R rated skinship,” sighed the manager. “The CEO is furious over your displays. Reel it in, you’re both in your thirties. For god’s sake, act your age.”

Leeteuk just stared at the manager. “When we behave well, the CEO wants us to behave like idiots. When we behave the way we want to, our ‘reputation is getting affected.’ When we behave the way you tell us to, we get told to act our age. What does he want from us again?”

“I’ll tell you what he wants,” said Heechul and straddled Leeteuk. He put his hands on his face, ignoring the manager’s scandalized gasp. Leaning in, he bit Leeteuk’s lower lip and then sucked it.

“Okay, okay!” shouted the manager. “I get the point! Stop kissing!”

But unfortunately, they were a little busy. Leeteuk had taken control of the kiss and Heechul had turned into a moaning mess. The manager sighed and got up to leave.

“Make sure you don’t get caught.”

All he got was a moan in reply. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	256. Jongkey-14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Part 3 ^^

 He opened the door already breathless, but the smile Jonghyun gave him just blew him away.

“You must be Kibum. Can I just say that you’re absolutely gorgeous?”

“Fuck me, I must be dreaming.”

Jonghyun laughed. “Not on the first date. Come on, we better get going.”

Kibum blushed and hissed at Taemin who was laughing hysterically.

 “If I don’t come back tonight, you know the drill. No girls or boys in the bedroom and no alcohol.”

“Just go hyung. For once, someone is as willing as you are to jump into bed.”

He muttered a few more expletives and grinned at Jonghyun. “Ignore Taemin. He talks too much.”

“He’s right for once.”

“About what?”

“I wouldn’t really mind jumping into bed with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	257. Kangwook(brotp)-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ryeowook mentioned on Sukira that Kangin taught him how to drink xD

“Okay the first thing to remember is that you should always pour alcohol for your elders. Got that?”

Ryeowook nodded meekly. “Yes hyung.”

Kangin had taken him out the day he came of age. The managers protested a little but he shut them all down, saying that Ryeowook should be taught these things as early as possible by a trusted hyung.

Ryeowook drank very little that night, but observed everything Kangin said and did. He called for a side dish; he poured soju whenever the glasses were empty and had a sip every time Kangin raised his glass.

Three bottles later, Kangin was sufficiently tipsy and it was time to go home.

“Ah, our Ryeowookie is a man now. Don’t forget hyung when you get famous.”

“Hyung, we’re in the same band,” replied Ryeowook patiently. “We’re already famous and we’ll become more successful together.”

“Such a good dongsaeng.”

Ryeowook giggled and shoved Kangin into a taxi. It hadn’t been the best drinking lesson, but it was one he would never forget. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	258. Teukeunhae (brotp)-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Twelve updates again xD

Sometimes, Leeteuk really thought of Donghae and Hyukjae as his children. They followed him around like puppies when they were trainees and now they followed him around like puppies as a part of Super Junior.

He never thought twice about anything that they wanted. He just bought them clothes, electronics and food. He even admitted to feeling like a mother when he watched them eat. It was a good feeling.

Leeteuk often thought about how he loved those boys the most in Super Junior. Some might think that he was being unfair to the others, but Donghae and Eunhyuk were different. They were his puppies, ones who would follow him till the end of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	259. Minwook (brotp)-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Twelve updates again xD Please read first 258 ^^

“Sungminnie hyung!”

Ryeowook giggled and threw his arms around Sungmin. “Hyung I love you. You give the best hugs. You’re so soft and warm and cuddly and soft and warm and soft.”

Sungmin laughed and peeled him off. “You’re officially drunk, Ryeowookie. I haven’t been called soft so many times before.”

Ryeowook pouted. “But hyung is so soft! People are mean. Not telling hyung that he’s soft.”

“Yes. People are very mean. Let’s get you to your room now.”

Sungmin didn’t struggle much, considering that Ryeowook weighed close to nothing. However, he did have to stop him from barging into everyone’s room and declare his undying love for them.

He finally managed to tuck Ryeowook in and kissed him softly on the forehead.

“Goodnight Ryeowookie.”

“G’night hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	260. Jongkey-15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Twelve updates again xD Please read first 258 ^^

Kibum choked at the blatant confession and let himself be led out the building where a car was waiting for them.

“Well?” asked Jonghyun mildly. “Are you going to say anything or just do a spectacular impression of a fish all night?”

“Shut up shorty,” snapped Kibum and then promptly looked horrified. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that, Jonghyun-ssi.”

Jonghyun just laughed and waved it off. “I liked it. It shows that you’ve got a bit of fiery personality. And please, no formalities. I’m just Jonghyun today, your average shorty.”

Kibum grinned. “Trust me; I don’t think you can handle the fire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	261. Jongkey-15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Twelve updates again xD Please read first 258 ^^

Jonghyun smiled predatorily. “Is that a challenge, Kibum?”

“Maybe.”

The singer looked the chauffer and then back at Kibum. Slowly, he slid closer and placed his hand on his thigh. Kibum’s breath hitched.

“I think you shouldn’t challenge me,” Jonghyun whispered in Kibum’s ear. Then, he gently bit down on the earlobe. “I’d feel bad for winning.”

Kibum swallowed back a moan and laughed shakily. “I think you’re a cocky bastard. Also, I think you need to get your hand off my thigh.”

Grinning, Jonghyun moved his hand. “I think we’ll get along just fine Kibum. Don’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	262. Hanchul-34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Twelve updates again xD Please read first 258 ^^

Shiyuan stormed into the Prince’s bedroom without warning. He was furious when he saw the two exchanging a chaste kiss on the bed.

“What is the meaning of this?”

Geng looked at him, confused. “I do not understand. What do you mean by that, Shiyuan?”

The bodyguard looked ready to explode. “How can you do something like this so publicly? What will the press say? What will your father say? When he finds out, he is going to be furious and your precious boyfriend will be killed.”

“Enough,” said Geng. “My father knows of my _preferences_. What you’ve displayed is a blatant disregard for privacy and disrespect towards my guest. Get out.”

Shiyuan struggled to keep his composure. With a stiff bow, he walked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	263. Hanchul-35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Twelve updates again xD Please read first 258 ^^

Geng fell back on the bed with a groan.

“Are you alright? Yelling at him must have been difficult.”

“It was,” he admitted. “This is the first time Shiyuan has ever done anything that merited yelling.”

“I think he just doesn’t like me,” said Heechul. “Why else would he keep butting in?”

“I think there’s something else too. But never mind that. Where were we?”

Heechul grinned, pulled him close and kissed him. There were no sparks or fireworks, but the simple pleasures of lips against lips and Heechul’s tasty lip balm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	264. Hanchul-36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Twelve updates again xD Please read first 258 ^^

They stumbled out of the room an hour later with swollen lips and crumpled clothes. When Zhou Mi found them, he laughed so hard that everyone turned to look at them.

“Oh ge,” he said. “It’s wonderful to see you so happy again. He would be so proud and a little jealous.”

Heechul smiled softly. “Shut up seasoning. Go be happy somewhere else.”

Mi laughed and went to get them drinks. Heechul fondly shook his head at the retreating figure.

“Who would be proud?” asked Geng.

“That, my Prince, is a story for another day. Now, when are you going to introduce me to your parents? It’s not very gentlemanly of you to take advantage of a lady without promising marriage.”

Geng laughed. “Do you want me to marry you? I think it’s a little early for that. But I will take you to my parents, very soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	265. Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Twelve updates again xD Please read first 258 ^^ HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEY :’)

“Put up the balloons.”

_Thud._

“HYUNG HOW CAN YOU MANAGE TO FALL WHILE PUTTING UP BALLOONS? HOW?”

“Sorry Jonghyun.”

“Taemin, is the food ready?”

“I don’t know.”

_“Lee Taemin.”_

“God, you’re so annoying. Yes, it’s ready. French pastries and American food.”

“Good. Minho?”

“The sound system is ready and Jinwoon will keep him out until 7 at least, which gives us enough time to fix Jinki hyung’s balloons.”

Jonghyun nodded, satisfied. It was Kibum’s 24th birthday and he wanted everything to be spectacular. It all went according to plan until the birthday boy stumbled into the house an hour early.

“What the hell?”

Jinki smiled weakly, still holding a balloon. “Surprise?”

Key stared at them for a minute and burst out laughing. “Oh, you guys are sweet. Planning a surprise party for me even though you knew it wouldn’t work out.”

“Hey!”

“I’m kidding. This looks great. Let the party begin!”

So they danced to all their old songs and smashed cake into Key’s face. Jonghyun got drunk and Jinki fell (again). But all in all, it was a great birthday.

“Hey Kibum,” said Minho, surveying the damage done to their living room. “Happy birthday.”

Key grinned. “Thanks beanpole.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	266. Hanchul-37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: MOM AU! (Someone stop me pls) Please read first 258 ^^

“Hannie, where’s Henry?”

“Isn’t he in his room?”

“No,” said Heechul. “The little shit must have sneaked out for that party.”

“We’re going to wait for him in the dark, aren’t we?” Hankyung sighed.

“Damn right, we are.”

* * *

 

Henry tip-toed into the living room and slipped off his sneakers. He would be safe once he managed to get into his room. But unfortunately, he had Heechul as a parent and sneaking around was just not possible.

“Han Henry. Where the hell have you been?”

“Aw man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	267. Hanchul-38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Twelve updates again xD Please read first 258 ^^ Continuation of Mom Au!

The lights switched on and Henry saw both his parents sitting on the couch. Heechul looked livid but Hankyung just looked sleepy.

“Well? Are you going to answer me?”

“Mom, you know where I was. Let’s get down to the punishment. I have no excuse this time.”

“Really?” drawled Heechul. “Nothing about Amber dying and a true love’s kiss saving her? Or how about Taemin having a nightmare about being unable to dance?”

“In my defense, those sounded really good in my head. But yeah, this time I got nothing. Hit me with your best shot.”

“No violin for a week and no piano for two,” mumbled Hankyung. “Everything else is allowed.”

Heechul grinned triumphantly and Henry just stood still, waiting for the horror to pass.

“You’re joking right? Dad, please. My babies. I can’t live without them.”

“This is what you get for breaking the rules. Now let me sleep.”

Henry watched as Hankyung dragged Heechul into the bedroom, intent on getting some sleep. He wasn’t _ever_ going to piss off a sleep deprived Hankyung. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	268. Kyuwook-32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Twelve updates again xD Please read first 258 ^^

The ride home was dotted with awkward silences. Every time Kyuhyun tried to lighten the mood, Ryeowook would only mumble back. Eventually he gave up and focused on driving. He would talk to Ryeowook at home.

But when they reached, he was in no mood to talk.

 “I’m fine Kyuhyun. I just need to sleep. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“No,” said Kyuhyun firmly. “We’re going to sort this out right now. Sit down, please.”

Ryeowook sat down and glared. “What do you want me to say? I broke up with him for you. We dated for three years and when I explained why, he didn’t even believe me. Until yesterday. Are you happy now?”

“No, I’m not happy. I’m not happy because you looked so sad at the restaurant and you still do. I’m not happy because I forced you to break up with someone you loved. I am so, so sorry Ryeowook. If you want me to, I’ll dissolve the contract so that you can be with Jongwoon again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	269. Kyuwook-33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Twelve updates again xD Please read first 258 ^^

Ryeowook stared at him in shock.

“What?”

“I’m being serious,” said Kyuhyun. “I’ll do it if you want me to.”

Ryeowook threw himself onto Kyuhyun’s lap and hugged him tight.

“Thank you for offering, Kyu. But I think I’ll stay with you, if you don’t mind.”

Kyuhyun, who had gone still from the shock of having Ryeowook on his lap, hugged him back and smiled.

“I’ll always want you around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	270. Shindong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy birthday Shindong <3 Please be safe and come back to us healthy and happy :)

For Shindong, the most disappointing thing about being in Super Junior was his weight. Kangin was fat too, but he sang beautifully. What was his value in the team? He constantly questioned himself, was he in Super Junior only to provide comic relief?

For Super Junior, performing without Shindong was unthinkable. The man was a genius when it came to arranging and choreographing dances. All their performances, all their concerts would fall apart without him. Super Junior was incomplete without Shindong.

For ELF, Shindong was special. Nobody said he was their favorite singer or dancer, but he was always somebody’s favorite person. His kindness, his maturity, his humor were things that would always hold a special place in the fans’ heart. For them, Shindong would always be a part of Super Junior. Always.

Shindong always questioned his place in Super Junior. The members and the fans never did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	271. Jongkey-15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Last part of the Jongkey Fanboy AU :3 (P.S I'm doing a fanboy AU oneshot with Jongkey but in a completely different style and I will be putting that up soon)

The moment they stepped out of the car, Kibum was blinded by flashlights. He had forgotten in his excitement, that this ‘date’ was supposed to be televised. Jonghyun took his hand and politely smiled at the cameras. He led them inside the restaurant to a private booth, where only one cameraman was allowed with them.

“How can you go through that every day?” huffed Kibum.

“It’s a bit of a pain,” Jonghyun admitted. “But a small price to pay for the fame and love I receive.”

They ordered some food and made small talk until the cameraman decided he had enough footage. He thanked them politely and left them to their devices.

“Well now we can actually talk. Tell me Kibum, do you like me for my music or is there an ulterior motive?”

Kibum choked on his pasta. “What do you mean by ulterior motive?”

Jonghyun spread out his hands in a vague gesture. “I’m a handsome man. I don’t have many male fans as such. Not many as gorgeous as you, definitely.”

“Are you asking if I’m gay? Because I am. And from what’s been happening since beginning of this date, I can tell that you’re at least bisexual if not gay.”

“You caught me,” he shrugged. “Bisexual. I dated Sekyung for quite a while, if you remember.”

Kibum scoffed at her name. She was pretty and nice and probably a great human being, but every Blinger hated her. _Hated her._

The rest of the date went smoothly, with no more mentions of sexuality. Kibum told him stories about Taemin and how he was going to die early because of that boy. In return, Jonghyun told him about his utterly clumsy cousin Jinki who once set his bathroom on fire.

By the end of it, they were friends. Not a fan and an idol, but just two people with similar interests. The car ride back to Kibum’s house was spent in companionable silence and exchanged smiles.

“So this is it. I had a great time with you tonight, Kibum. Also, I’m glad you won and not some crazy person wanting to marry me.”

“I resent that,” said Kibum. “I wanted to marry you too. But then I met you.”

“Hey!”

Jonghyun stepped closer and ran a hand over Kibum’s cheeks. Leaning in, he placed a kiss on his nose.

“Give me your number, you gorgeous human with impossible cheekbones. I’d like to take you out for real one day.”

Kibum laughed and pulled out his phone. “First, I want a selca for my Instagram. Nicole is going to die of jealousy when she sees this.”

As Kibum fiddled with the camera, Jonghyun wrapped his arms around Kibum’s waist and grinned brightly. They took two pictures after that. One where Jonghyun was carrying Kibum and other another where he kissed Kibum’s cheek. All three made it on Kibum’s Instagram.

“Nicole isn’t the only one who’s going to die after seeing that,” Jonghyun remarked. “Oh well. It’s been years since I’ve had a scandal.”

Kibum just laughed and blew him a kiss. He couldn’t wait to tell Taemin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	272. Teacher Teuk-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 271 first ^^ YAY new AU :3 This may or may not have a specific partner for Leeteuk. There will be plenty of side pairings though :D (Also, in the fic Leeteuk refers to the kids as babies or baby. I don't know why but I thought it would be cute :3)

“Good morning class.”

“Good morning seonsaengnim!” chirped twenty eager voices.

Leeteuk smiled. There was nothing that made him happier than seeing his class so excited for the day.

“Okay babies, today we’ll be doing something fun. Are you ready?”

“Yes!”

“Today you’ll be drawing pictures of your family. Isn’t that fun?”

“Yes!”

Leeteuk chuckled at the enthusiasm. “Let’s get started then. Remember the rules, no painting each other’s faces and no borrowing things without permission. And Donghae, please baby, don’t eat the paint. Everyone will talk about their paintings once they are done. Okay? You may begin.”

The children scrambled around for their crayons and paints. After a few minutes of noise, the class settled into the activity. Leeteuk pulled out a book to read, while making sure everyone did their work peacefully. He knew it would be a while before anyone came up to him for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	273. Teacher Teuk-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 271 first ^^

Predictably, Ryeowook came up to his desk forty five minutes later. In a class full of adorable five year olds, one was bound to have a favorite. Leeteuk had quite a few but Ryeowook topped the list. He was small for his age and his chubby frame made him look like a little ball.

“Seonsaengnim,” he called out shyly. “Please help me write appa’s name.”

Leeteuk smiled at the little boy. “Of course, baby. Can you please give me your drawing?”

Ryeowook handed over his drawing. It consisted of two stick figures and something that looked like a dog. Ryeowook had managed to write his own name in crayon.

“This is such a nice drawing Ryeowookie. Appa will be very happy. Now can you tell me your appa’s name?”

“Kim Youngwoon.”

Leeteuk made sure to show Ryeowook how he was writing the name. Then, he asked if he wanted to write the dog’s name too.

“Yes please seonsaengnim. Her name is Chunyang.”

He wrote that down as well and smiled at Ryeowook. “Here you go, baby. Now go on and finish coloring. It’s almost time to finish up.”

Ryeowook scurried back to his desk, holding his drawing like it was a treasure. Leeteuk surveyed his class and nodded, happy to see that everyone was working hard. Donghae caught his eye and waved furiously at him. Leeteuk laughed and waved back. As long as the kid didn’t eat paint again, he could do anything he liked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	274. Yunjae-9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the late update, my exams are on ;-; BUT HOLY SHIT YUNJAE IS BACK. THE ARMY DID WHAT THE FANS COULDN'T.

Jaejoong was on fire. He gave his all during the performance, he danced with the fans but most importantly, he sang in front of Yunho.

It had been six years. Six years of pretending. Six years of public separation. Six years of radio silence. But now, the army had brought them back together.

Whoever thought that they didn’t keep in touch was a fool. They greeted each other’s families and behaved in a familiar way. Jaejoong could hear the fans’ hopes rising. Yunjae was back in action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	275. Teacher Teuk-3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 274 first ^^

A few more kids came up to him for help (Donghae wanted to color the giant taco he had drawn purple) and then they were done with the activity.

“Okay, is everyone ready with their drawings?”

“Yes!”

“Who would like to go first? Changminnie? How about you?”

The boy shuffled forward with his drawing. He had always been one of the smarter ones in the class and one of the few who could read and write properly.

Changmin held up his drawing. “This is my umma and appa and my two noonas and my dog Mandoongie. The end.”

Leeteuk stifled a laugh and clapped politely. “Thank you baby. Who wants to go next?”

A sea of hands went up and Leeteuk picked Sungmin. As terrible as it sounded, he really wished everyone kept it as short as Changmin. Otherwise, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from hugging every child there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	276. Teacher Teuk-4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 274 first ^^ The song is 'Three bears' and I got the lyrics off the internet :)

“AND THEN ALIENS CAME AND THEN HYUNG BEAT THEM ALL WITH A PURPLE TACO. AND THEN THE WORLD WAS SAVED BECAUSE I COLORED HYUNG’S TACO. THE END.”

“Thank you Donghae for that _interesting_ story about the aliens,” Leeteuk laughed. That boy was something else. “Come on, Ryeowookie. You’re the only one left.”

“This is my appa Kim Youngwoon and this is my dog Chunyangie. I drew a star too because appa says umma is a star now. We all live in a big house and I love my family very much. The end.”

Leeteuk smiled. “Thank you baby. I’m sure your umma is looking down at you happily. Now come on everybody, its nap time.”

Groans were heard from all around, but everyone made their way to the back of the room. All the children had specific sleeping habits. Changmin _had_ to sleep in between Yoochun and Junsu, Ryeowook _had_ to have his giraffe plushie and Donghae _had_ to sleep with someone new every day. Today, he slept beside Jongwoon. They all settled down without complaint.

“Are you ready babies?”

“Yes!”

Leeteuk began singing:

 _kom sema-ri-ga_  
han chi-be-yi-so   
appa gom   
omma gom   
ae-gi gom   
appa gommun tung-tung-hae   
omma gommun nal-shin-hae   
ae-gi gommun na bul-gwi-yo-wo   
hishuk hishuk cha-rhan-da. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	277. Kyuwook-34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 274 first ^^

They went to bed that night more comfortable with each other than they had ever been. Kyuhyun opened his arms and Ryeowook snuggled right up to him.

“Thank you,” he said. “For everything. For once, I think my parents made a good deal. At least everyone is happy now.”

“You were never just a deal,” said Kyuhyun, seriously. “You’ve always meant so much more to me than just that.”

Ryeowook looked up. “What do you mean?”

“I think it’s time I tell you the truth about everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	278. Hanchul-39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Mom Au! again ;-; Please read 274 first ^^

**Inspired by[this](https://lovequakes.files.wordpress.com/2013/05/henrylau1.jpg).**

* * *

 

 

“Babe, come look at this.”

Heechul absentmindedly peered over Hankyung’s shoulder. “Oh that. It was a project for Kibum’s photography class.”

“Why wasn’t I told about this?”

“Because you would make a big deal of it. Guess what you’re doing right now?”

Hankyung sputtered. “Our child is half naked on social media. Do you not feel anything?”

“Our child looks fabulous. Exactly like his parents.”

Heechul kissed his husband’s cheek and left him to bemoan their son’s lost childhood. Meanwhile, he would go find Henry and warn him about Hankyung’s soon to begin hugging spree. An emotional Hankyung is a clingy Hankyung. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	279. Eunhae-20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I AM BACK. Sorry for the super, super late update ;-; My laptop finally died (may it rest in peace) and I finally got a new one (YAY). So this is a x19 chapter update xD Enjoy ^^

“There’s only one week left.”

“You’re going before me.”

“I…I don’t know when I’ll be able to see you once we enlist.”

“Don’t be silly. There will be holidays and festivals. Being apart hasn’t stopped us before. Hell, the company couldn’t stop us.”

“No matter what, just remember that I’ll always love you. And if you cheat on me with a hot policeman I will set your stuff on fire.”

“Jealous much? I love you too, you stupid anchovy.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	280. Eunhae-21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I AM BACK. Sorry for the super, super late update ;-; My laptop finally died (may it rest in peace) and I finally got a new one (YAY). Please read 279 first. Enjoy ^^

“Contrary to popular belief, I am not stupid,” Donghae fumed. “And even if I am, I am certainly not blind. So screw you Lee Hyukjae. I don’t want to see your ugly monkey face ever again.”

The entire corridor stared at Hyukjae as his boyfriend stormed away from him.

“Fuck my life,” he moaned. “Fucking Jieun and her stupidity. I should never have agreed to do the project with her.”

Lee Jieun had been wonderfully kind and had posted a rather _compromising_ selca of both of them on twitter. Obviously, Donghae had seen the picture and obviously he had assumed the worst. Obviously.

The corridor resumed its normal noise and Hyukjae sat down on the floor, with his head in his hands. Some people stopped to offer their sympathies, but mostly they were just amused. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	281. Eunhae-22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I AM BACK. Sorry for the super, super late update ;-; My laptop finally died (may it rest in peace) and I finally got a new one (YAY). Please read 279 first. Enjoy ^^ (Continuation of the previous Eunhae)

Jieun and her clique eventually stopped by as well, taking note of Hyukjae’s pathetic state on the floor.

“Hey, I’m so sorry. I heard you guys broke up.”

“Listen, I don’t really care about what you say right now. You did that thing on purpose and you got what you wanted. Now leave me the fuck alone.”

She pursed her lips. “You don’t have to be so rude. I was just being nice to you. You can thank me for your increase in popularity.”

“I don’t want your stupid popularity. I want my Hae back.”

Jieun sniffed. “Pathetic. I gave you a chance and you threw it away. You can be disgusting with your stupid boyfriend. And when you break up, I won’t take you back.”

Hyukjae flipped her off as they walked away. “Stupid bitch. I can’t believe I thought she was nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	282. Bandfic (JYJ)- 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I AM BACK. Sorry for the super, super late update ;-; My laptop finally died (may it rest in peace) and I finally got a new one (YAY). Please read 279 first. Enjoy ^^

“Hyuuung,” Junsu giggled. “My new song is so nice.”

Jaejoong and Yoochun exchanged amused looks. Junsu rarely got drunk, but when he did, it was adorable.

“Yes, Jun-chan. It’s really nice.”

It was the first time that they had met up since Yoochun enlisted. They had a lot to celebrate. Junsu insisted on singing every ballad in his album. By the time he was done, most of their staff and two of their managers had fallen asleep.

“Everybody is so mean,” Junsu pouted. “They didn’t even clap for me.”

“We’ll clap for you, Jun-chan,” smirked Yoochun. “But only if you give us another kind of show.”

Jaejoong burst out laughing at the innuendo, but Junsu took him seriously. He walked over to Yoochun and straddled him.

“Will this do, Chunnie?”

Yoochun shook his head and hugged Junsu.

“My sweet Jun-chan. Never change.”

“Does that mean you’re not going to clap for me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	283. Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I AM BACK. Sorry for the super, super late update ;-; My laptop finally died (may it rest in peace) and I finally got a new one (YAY). Please read 279 first. HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY MOCHI ^^

Henry knew he should be happy. It was his birthday, his fans had outdone themselves with the presents and the wishes. But there was that niggling feeling at the back of his mind. It was also time for his hyungs to go.

He pushed it away and tried to enjoy himself. He was staying at their dorm for a few days so Leeteuk and Ryeowook took the opportunity to dunk his face into the cake. Zhou Mi took him shopping and Siwon bought him something expensive. Amber was nice to him for a full day (that was her present) and so was Heechul (that was a little suspicious).

He should have expected it, but he was still surprised when Donghae and Hyukjae showed up. Better yet, they came with presents. Henry grinned and hugged them. He held on tight, wondering when he would be able to see them properly again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	284. Teacher Teuk-5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I AM BACK. Sorry for the super, super late update ;-; My laptop finally died (may it rest in peace) and I finally got a new one (YAY). Please read 279 first. Enjoy ^^

Leeteuk loved his class very much, but every day he sent a prayer for the kind soul who came up with nap time. The kids were a handful, some more than the others. By the time nap time came around, Leeteuk was exhausted.

He quietly locked the door to his class (Donghae had sneaked out once) and made his way to the staffroom. He needed a strong cup of coffee and a good bitching session with his best friend.

He found Heechul with his legs propped up on the table and filing his nails. Kim Heechul taught literature in the adjoining high school, but always dropped by during Leeteuk’s break.

“Jungsoo-yah, why do you look more harassed than usual?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	285. Teacher Teuk-6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I AM BACK. Sorry for the super, super late update ;-; My laptop finally died (may it rest in peace) and I finally got a new one (YAY). Please read 279 first. Enjoy ^^

Leeteuk smiled tiredly. “The kids were a little too enthusiastic today.”

Heechul snorted. “Kids are enthusiastic every day. They’re kids.”

“That’s true. I had them talk about their families today. Did you know Kim Ryeowook’s mother died? I really didn’t expect that.”

“I knew that. Mainly because his father is my friend and hot as hell, but that’s not the point. Why are you so shocked? You didn’t even bat an eyelash when Changmin’s parents came to visit.”

“Changmin’s parents are gay, not dead. I was shocked because I thought the father would have made up some story about his mother was far away instead of telling the truth. And how the hell do you know him?”

“Youngwoon isn’t like that. He follows complete honesty and expects the same in return. We were friends in college and maybe got a little handsy after drinking too much one day. You know how it goes.”

Leeteuk just stared at his friend and went to grab his coffee. You could never tell if Heechul was being serious or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	286. Teukeunhae (brotp) -2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I AM BACK. Sorry for the super, super late update ;-; My laptop finally died (may it rest in peace) and I finally got a new one (YAY). Please read 279 first. Enjoy ^^

Leeteuk cried. He couldn’t stop himself. He broke down whenever he saw Hyukjae or Donghae. He hid himself in bathrooms, bedrooms, dressing rooms and cried. Sometimes they found him, but mostly they left him alone.

Donghae and Hyukjae were his babies. They were his puppies. Leeteuk couldn’t not cry. Why did they have to go together? Why did they have to go at all? They were children. Children.

There were a lot times when Leeteuk thought the world was unfair. But having to send the two most precious people in his life away for two years, that was possibly the hardest thing he had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	287. Donghae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I AM BACK. Sorry for the super, super late update ;-; My laptop finally died (may it rest in peace) and I finally got a new one (YAY). Please read 279 first. HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABYHAE ;A; PLEASE COME BACK SAFELY. ;-;

It was time. Maybe he should have picked another day to enlist. But what better way to celebrate his birthday than to proudly serve his nation?

His only regret, was to not be able to celebrate with his members. Not to eat Ryeowook’s cake, not get smothered in hugs by everyone, not to bankrupt Hyukjae with his absurd birthday demands.

Hyukjae. That was another thing he regretted. Not being by his side during his service. Not being there to say goodbye. Not telling him how much he was going to miss him.

As far as birthdays went, this was not his best. Nor was it his worst. That title was reserved for the one where Kyuhyun “accidentally” set the kitchen on fire and stabbed Yesung with a fork. That was definitely the worst. And the best. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	288. Kyuwook-35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I AM BACK. Sorry for the super, super late update ;-; My laptop finally died (may it rest in peace) and I finally got a new one (YAY). Please read 279 first. Enjoy ^^

“Kyu, you’re scaring me.”

Kyuhyun took a deep breath and got off the bed. He opened the locked drawer next to the bed and pulled out an old, wrinkled letter.

“Read this, please. Anything you decide after reading it, I will accept it without question.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	289. Kyuwook-36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I AM BACK. Sorry for the super, super late update ;-; My laptop finally died (may it rest in peace) and I finally got a new one (YAY). Please read 279 first. Enjoy ^^

_Kyuhyunnie,_

_I know that when you read this, you’re going to hate me. It’s okay. I hate myself too. It is why I’m doing this._

_I love Siwon and Siwon loves me, but it is not enough anymore. I can’t live like this anymore. He doesn’t have time for me, I’m not going to force him to give up his career for me. I cannot survive on kisses and hugs. I cannot survive on empty promises. I cannot survive without the man I fell in love with._

_But enough about me. I want you to do something for me. Find my hoobae, Kim Ryeowook and apologize to him for me. Tell him I’m sorry I can’t see him anymore. Tell him that I hope he’s happy with Jongwoon. Tell him I’m sorry for being a bad hyung._

_And lastly, I’m sorry Kyuhyunnie. I’m sorry for leaving you. I’m sorry for being weak. I’m so, so sorry. I love you baby brother. Take care of Siwonnie for me._

_(P.S Siwon I love you, you stupid horse. If you blame yourself for this, I will come back and haunt you. Dumbass.)_

_Love,_

_Heechul_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	290. Kyuwook-37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I AM BACK. Sorry for the super, super late update ;-; My laptop finally died (may it rest in peace) and I finally got a new one (YAY). Please read 279 first. Enjoy ^^

Ryeowook was stunned. Out of all the possible consequences, he had never expected something like that. He looked at Kyuhyun, who was standing near the door.

“This says nothing about marrying me. Do you think he would be happy that you’ve destroyed my relationship with Jongwoon? 0Why didn’t you tell me about this letter sooner?”

Kyuhyun flinched. “I was afraid of telling you. I didn’t know how you would react. Please, give me five minutes to explain and then you can yell or scream or even leave if you want to. Please. Just five minutes.”

Ryeowook stared at him. “Fine. Five minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	291. Kyuwook-38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I AM BACK. Sorry for the super, super late update ;-; My laptop finally died (may it rest in peace) and I finally got a new one (YAY). Please read 279 first. Enjoy ^^

“I found the letter when I was clearing hyung’s things. Siwon hyung was in no state to do anything. I was so angry, Ryeowook. I was angry with everything. It took me two years to stop hating Siwon hyung for what happened. It took me two years to find you too. I hired a private detective to follow you around. He would report to me at the end of every week. Forgive me for having you stalked, but I wanted to know what kind of a friend Heechul hyung had that he would mention in his suicide note. He hadn’t even mentioned his parents or in-laws.”

Ryeowook pursed his lips, but nodded. Kyuhyun moved on.

“I have to admit, I was really bowled over when I saw you and read your file. You seemed like a quite person, but you had a fiery personality. I was angry too. Angry that you made Heechul hyung happy when I couldn’t. So, I decided to go to your parents with a proposal. I knew through the detective that they were not the ideal parents, so I grabbed the opportunity. I wanted you near me. I wanted you to make me laugh like how you did for Heechul hyung. But more importantly, I wanted you to love me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	292. Kyuwook-39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I AM BACK. Sorry for the super, super late update ;-; My laptop finally died (may it rest in peace) and I finally got a new one (YAY). Please read 279 first. Enjoy ^^

Kyuhyun waited for Ryeowook to say something. _Anything_. But, Ryeowook just kept staring at him blankly.

“Wook please say something.”

“Don’t call me that,” said Ryeowook quietly. “I cannot believe that you uprooted my life, paid off my parents and had me break up with my boyfriend for your selfish desires. How could you do something like that? HOW?”

Kyuhyun moved to try to comfort him, but Ryeowook raised a hand to stop him.

“I need some time Kyuhyun. I need to think. I need to. God, I need to apologize to Jongwoon. I’ll leave tomorrow morning and be back in two days. Please don’t try to call or find me. I’ll go sleep in the guest bedroom.”

All Kyuhyun could do was watch the love of his life walk away from him. And it hurt.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	293. Hanchul-40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I AM BACK. Sorry for the super, super late update ;-; My laptop finally died (may it rest in peace) and I finally got a new one (YAY). Please read 279 first. Enjoy ^^

Zhou Mi returned with their drinks and they spent some time in idle chit-chat.

“Mi, I insist you call me Geng ge. You are not that much younger than me and I think we qualify as friends now.”

Mi nodded, then smirked. “So Geng ge, what are your intentions towards Heechul ge? If you ever hurt him, there are eleven men in Korea including me that are ready to kill you.”

Heechul snorted. “Yah, what am I, a damsel? I don’t need rescuing. Also why are there only eleven men? Did you intentionally leave out somebody?”

“I think Henry is a little too young for killing,” Mi shrugged. “He can keep watch.”

Geng watched the exchange with amusement. “You can rest easy, Mi. My intentions are of the purest form.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	294. Hanchul-41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I AM BACK. Sorry for the super, super late update ;-; My laptop finally died (may it rest in peace) and I finally got a new one (YAY). Please read 279 first. Enjoy ^^ (P.S I don't know any Mandarin and all the honorifics I'm using are off the net. Please correct me if I'm wrong)

Heechul was going to launch into an explanation about his friends, when their little party was interrupted by guards.

“Diànxià,” they said and bowed stiffly. “The Emperor and Empress request your presence along with your guest.”

Geng nodded and turned to Heechul. “Is this too soon?”

“We’re going to meet your parents?”

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diànxià- Your Royal Highness  
> Please read and review!


	295. Hanchul-42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I AM BACK. Sorry for the super, super late update ;-; My laptop finally died (may it rest in peace) and I finally got a new one (YAY). Please read 279 first. Enjoy ^^ (P.S I don't know any Mandarin and all the honorifics I'm using are off the net. Please correct me if I'm wrong)

“Would you like to meet them now? I understand if you would prefer to stay with Mi.”

“I’d love to. Mi can find his own entertainment. That lady with the blue fan is making eyes at him.”

“I know when I’m being dismissed,” grinned Zhou Mi. “Have fun ge.”

The crowd kept shooting furtive glances at them but Han Geng was too ecstatic to notice.

“They will love you,” he babbled. “Do not listen to Shiyuan. My father is not as conservative as he likes to pretend. Besides, he is well aware of my preferences.”

Heechul just nodded, amused. Geng’s babbling was sort of adorable and he didn’t want to put an end to that.

They reached the corner of the ballroom where the Emperor and Empress were sitting, flanked by guards. They moved to let Geng in and gave Heechul a once over.

“Don’t even think about it,” he warned. “I might not look like much but I can still break your teeth if you put a hand up my skirt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	296. Hanchul-43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I AM BACK. Sorry for the super, super late update ;-; My laptop finally died (may it rest in peace) and I finally got a new one (YAY). Please read 279 first. Enjoy ^^ (P.S I don't know any Mandarin and all the honorifics I'm using are off the net. Please correct me if I'm wrong)

The Emperor laughed. “Geng-bao, is this your lovely guest?”

“Yes, baba. This is Jīn Xīchè from Seoul.”

“You jerk,” said Heechul. “I didn’t know you knew my Chinese name. It is an honor to meet you, Huáng Shang.”

“Impressive language skills, but we can speak Korean if it would help you to relax, Heechul-ssi.”

Heechul nodded, blushing a little. “That would be most kind of you, Huáng Shang.”

“Geng-bao, won’t you introduce me as well?” said a light voice.

“Of course mama. This is Jīn Xīchè from Seoul. Heechul, this is my mother.”

Heechul curtsied. “I apologize, but I am unsure of how to address you.”

“You can call me mama, Heechul-ssi,” she said mischievously. “After all, I think we’re going to be seeing each other quite often.”

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huáng Shang- Your Imperial Majesty  
> Please read and review!


	297. Eunhae-23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I AM BACK. Sorry for the super, super late update ;-; My laptop finally died (may it rest in peace) and I finally got a new one (YAY). Please read 279 first. Enjoy ^^ (P.S Continuation of the previous Eunhae ^^)

Donghae was beyond pissed. How dare he? _How dare he?_ He had made promises of forever with Hyukjae. But in the end, all he got was hurt and betrayal.

He wiped away the tears from his face. He would not let that stupid monkey go. But more importantly, he wouldn’t let Jieun go.

If that insane Barbie thought she would get away with destroying his relationship, she was wrong. First he would fix things with Hyukjae and then, she was going down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	298. Eunhae-24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens. Huhuhu :3

“Is Donghae in there?”

Donghwa scowled and Hyukjae cursed his luck once again. Donghae wasn’t picking up any of his calls, so desperate times called for desperate measures. It was just his luck that Donghae’s over-protective brother was also home.

“Not for you.”

“Hyung-nim please,” begged Hyukjae. “It was a misunderstanding. We weren’t even doing anything. Jieun wanted to break us up so she took advantage of the situation. Please let me talk to him.”

Donghwa glared at him, but nodded. “Fine. But if you make him cry again, I’m coming for you monkey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	299. Hanchul-44

Heechul laughed, unable to formulate a response.

“Geng-bao, your guest must be starving. Why don’t you head to the dining room early on while your father announces dinner?”

“Yes, mama. I will see you at dinner.”

Heechul curtsied once again and they took their leave. Geng was enjoying the whole situation far too much.

“So, how did you like the in-laws?” he teased.

Heechul scoffed and shoved his shoulder, unable to hide the blush on his cheeks.

“Shut up, ‘Geng-bao’. What are you, five?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	300. Chapter 300

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 65 to go :)

Kyuhyun spent the next two days drinking. He had whisky with breakfast, lunch and dinner. His housekeeper was horrified with his habits and threatened to call his parents.

“Call whomever you like,” he slurred. “Nobody cares. Nobody cared till Wookie came along. Now he’s gone too. Just like Heechul hyung. Gone.”

Finally, Siwon had to intervene. He confiscated all of Kyuhyun’s bottles and put a lock on his mini-bar. He also pushed him into the shower and forced him to be presentable.

“I already lost Heenim to depression,” Siwon said firmly. “I won’t lose you too.”

Once Kyuhyun sobered up, they went out for lunch so that he could have real food.

“I’m fine hyung,” he grumbled. “I could have eaten at home.”

“Kyu, chips and ice cream are not healthy. You’re already skinny, do you want to disappear altogether?”

Kyuhyun continued grumbling but ate his food. He would let himself be distracted. For now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	301. Eunhae-25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry if the chapters are a little odd e_e I'm using something other than MS Word and I'll have to keep using it until I get MS Office, so bear with me please.

Hyukjae took a deep breath and knocked on Donghae's door.

"Go away!"

"Hae, please. I'm so sorry. Hear me out babe. There is nothing between me and Jieun. There never was and there never will be. Just give me a chance to explain."

"Why should I believe you!? You were shirtless in her bed! You willingly took a picture with her like that! How do you explain that?"

Hyukjae sighed. It had been one of his stupider moments.

"She 'accidentally' dropped coffee on me. She said one of her dad's shirts would fit, so I stripped. And then she," he took a deep breath. "And then she asked for a picture like that because she knew I would never break up with you for her. She started crying and you know how I am with tears, Hae. She promised not to upload it, but she did. If you still want to break up with me, can I have one last hug please?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	302. Eunahe-26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A few more and then I'll be done with this one :) (P.S I'm sorry if anyone is a fan of IU, but what she did to Hyukjae was unacceptable.)

The door opened and a disheveled Donghae peeked out. His eyes were red and his face was puffy. To Hyukjae, he still looked as gorgeous as ever.

“You are not allowed to break up with me over that stupid witch. And you never have to ask for a hug.”

Hyukjae nearly collapsed in relief. He pulled Donghae close and crushed him to his body.

“I’m never letting you go, Hae. No matter what happens. Forever, remember?”

“Forever.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	303. Hanchul-45

They found Zhou Mi on the way and regaled him with tales about the Emperor and Empress.

“She asked me to call her mama,” Heechul grinned. “I’m already the son-in-law and we aren’t even married yet.”

“Ge you have to let me plan your wedding. It will be fabulous.”

“Fat chance, Mimi,” he snorted. “It’ll be so gay that George Takei will come to bless us.”

“You do realize that I have not actually asked you to marry me?”

They turned towards Geng, who looked half amused and half horrified.

“But you will,” they said in unison and continued chatting about the perfect wedding. Geng just sighed and walked behind them. He was officially in love with a crazy person. Then he blinked.

“Heechul.”

“Yeah?”

“I think I’m in love with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	304. Jongkey-16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I miscalculated again (it happens often) I was supposed to put this up on friday for Jongkey day but oh well. I'll put up a halloween one tomorrow :3

“Kibummie! My gorgeous Kibummie, where are you!? I bought you roses.”

Minho popped his head outside his room and shot Jonghyun a judging look.

“Hyung, what the hell?”

 Jonghyun grinned. “It’s Jongkey day! Or it was two days ago. Or so the fans say. Do I even need a reason to buy him roses?”

“Yes,” Minho said blandly. “Because Kibum hates roses.”

“Aw shit.”

“Kim Jonghyun, why are you making such a racket in the morning?” demanded Key, storming out of his room.

“Er, surprise?” he said and held out the roses.

Key narrowed his eyes. “Is this about the Jongkey day nonsense? You know we don’t actually have to celebrate it, right?”

Jonghyun smiled sheepishly. “But it gives me an excuse to buy you flowers.”

“Shut up,” said Key. He grabbed the roses and hid his face. “You’re too cheesy hyung.”

“Aw Kibummie. Give me a kiss.”

Kibum smacked Jonghyun, but gave him a kiss on the cheek nonetheless. They were Jongkey after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	305. Teacher Teuk-7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy belated Halloween y'all :3 P.S Leeteuk is wearing his bonamana costume but with a shirt xD

The teachers at the kindergarten had arranged a small Halloween party for the kids. The spent hours decorating the building and making pumpkin shaped cookies. The invites had been sent out as well, asking each of the children to wear a costume.

Leeteuk had decided to dress up as a k-pop star, knowing that his class would love the costume. He put on a black choker, a jacket and tight leather pants. Sure, it wasn’t kindergarten appropriate but if Heechul could wear a mini-skirt and confuse high school students, then a choker (which looked nothing like a choker) would be okay.

When he got to class, Leeteuk immediately let out a squeal which was not at all dignified for a twenty-five year old. His entire class looked adorable. Some of the girls had decided to ditch the princess idea and had gone the superhero way along with the boys. Sulli was dressed as Dory and Donghae as Nemo. Seohyun looked beautiful in a Victorian era dress. Yoochun made the world’s most adorable vampire with tiny fangs sticking out of his mouth. And Ryeowook was dressed as a very tiny giraffe.

“Babies, all of you look absolutely adorable. Now please don’t mind, but I’m going to give each of you a hug.”

And he did exactly that. He walked around the class, giving each of the little ones a tight squeeze. Some were more enthusiastic than others, Sungmin even managed to land a kiss on his cheek. Leeteuk somehow herded them all together and clicked a selfie for his Instagram.

“Make sure to thank your parents babies, they made you all so pretty today.”

“Yes seonsaengnim!”

“Now, it’s time for cookies!”

Leeteuk grinned at the resounding cheer he got. His babies were so precious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	306. Kyuwook-41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry I'm late ;-; But YAY double update :3

Ryeowook went straight home after the confession. He was confused and didn’t have anywhere to go. He walked around aimlessly before deciding to head home. His parents had some explaining to do as well.

His mother opened the door and stared in shock. “R-ryeowook?”

“In the flesh. Kyuhyun told me about everything. How could you do that to me? Do I really mean that little to you?”

She sneered. “You have been nothing but a burden to us. When Cho-ssi came with the proposal, we were ecstatic. You had already shamed us by dating a man, so why should we not make money off of it?”

Ryeowook nodded. “I should have never expected anything else from the likes of you. Have a good life, Kim-ssi.”

He walked away from his mother, unable to stop his tears. It was good that he got away from them. But, he still had more loose ends to tie up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	307. Kyuwook-42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry I'm late ;-; But YAY double update :3 Please read 306 first ^^

He met Jongwoon at the same pizza place Kyuhyun took him to. It was awkward, but Ryeowook insisted on it. He had to remind himself of Kyuhyun, despite his shortcomings.

“ _That_ is the real reason you broke up with me? Because you got _sold_? Ryeowook, how can you accept that? Why didn’t you fight against them? You don’t have to stay with this creep. I know you still love me. We can get back together.”

Ryeowook laughed sadly. “I do love you, Jongwoon. We spent three years together, but I don’t think we shared any real chemistry. I think you know that.”

Jongwoon closed his eyes. “For the longest time, I thought it was only me that felt that way. I wasn’t happy with the way you broke up with me, but I was happy that you did. I’m sorry Wookie. We shouldn’t have dragged it on.”

They smiled at each other in understanding. Not all relationships end badly.

“So am I invited to the wedding? I still have to threaten that guy for making you cry.”

“As long as you don’t make a scene, hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	308. Hanchul-46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know it's really late in the story to mention this xD BUT, Heechul speaks in Chinese while talking to Geng's parents. However, all of them speak in Korean while talking casually :3

They all stopped. Heechul turned to look at Geng.

“What did you just say?”

“I know this sounds, well honestly it sounds mad. I barely know you and the longest I’ve spent time with you is today. But Heechul, I really think I am in love with you.”

“I see,” said Heechul neutrally. “What do you think we should do now?”

“I thought that perhaps, we should go on a date?”

Heechul snorted. “If that’s your way of asking me out, then it’s pretty shitty.”

The Prince just smiled and bent down on one knee.

“Kim Heechul, will you give me the pleasure of your company at 7 PM tomorrow?”

“Oh my god, you dork. Maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	309. Bandfic (Suju)- 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy anniversary guys :') It's been ten years, let's be together for ten years more. So for the anniversary I've done 3 perfect 100 word drabbles. They're a little sad, sorry ;-;

_At Heechul’s house:_

“Hey, what do you think the brats are doing right now?”

Leeteuk looked up from his glass of soju and pursed his lips.

“The ones in the army or the ones at the dorm?”

“Army.”

“Well, I hope they’re doing well. I don’t think they had a moment to celebrate. I just hope they’re happy.”

Heechul nodded. “Yeah. Me too.”

 

_At Han Geng’s house:_

“They’re all doing separate things this year,” he sighed. “Damn company won’t even give them a day off.”

Geng looked at the framed picture he had of them.

“Happy tenth anniversary Super Junior.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	310. Bandfic (Suju)- 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy anniversary guys :') It's been ten years, let's be together for ten years more. So for the anniversary I've done 3 perfect 100 word drabbles. They're a little sad, sorry ;-; Please read 309 first!

_At the dorm:_

“It’s a little empty without everyone here.”

Kangin looked up from his phone. “Kyuhyun has rehearsals, Ryeowook has sukira. Teukie hyung and Heenim wanted to drink. Siwon is flying to LA. The rest are in the army.”

Yesung sighed at the empty dorm. This was their tenth anniversary, but they weren’t together to celebrate it. He had to leave in an hour as well.

“What will you do when I leave?”

Kangin shrugged. “Go to Heenim’s place. Better than sitting alone.”

But loneliness was something they had to get used to until all the members came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	311. Bandfic (Suju)- 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy anniversary guys :') It's been ten years, let's be together for ten years more. So for the anniversary I've done 3 perfect 100 word drabbles. They're a little sad, sorry ;-; Please read 309 first!

_Siwon:_

He sighed and updated his Twitter. The fans mattered too.

 

_Ryeowook:_

“Happy anniversary,” he said to himself. They would properly celebrate in 2018.

 

_Kibum:_

He closed his eyes, feeling guilty. Maybe he didn’t deserve their love.

 

_Kyuhyun:_

**_To:_ **

**_Teukie hyung; Heenim; Hankyung hyung; Yesung hyung; Kangin hyung; Shindong hyung; Min hyung; Myeolchi; Hae hyung; MaSi; Kibum; Ryeonggu._ **

Happy anniversary and I hate you all for not being there to celebrate with me.

 

_Sungmin:_

“Yes sir!” **_Happy anniversary guys._**

 

 _Shindong:_  
“Yes sir!” **_We’ll be there for 10 years more._**

 

_Donghae:_

“Yes sir!” **_Super Junior fighting!_**

 

_Eunhyuk:_

“Yes sir!” **_ELF fighting!_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	312. Eunhae-27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 309 first ^^

They went to school the next day, happier than ever. Hyukjae had an arm around Donghae’s waist and looked extremely smug.

“Stop making that face,” Donghae hissed. “People think we had sex last night.”

Hyukjae smirked. “Let them think whatever they want to, babe. Let Jieun hear about it too. I’d love to see her reaction.”

“Wipe that smirk off your face or prepare to use your right hand for the rest of the year.”

Hyukjae looked horrified. “You _wouldn’t_.”

“Watch me.”

Hyukjae dropped the look and catered to Donghae’s whims for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	313. Eunhae-28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read 309 first ^^ Last part of the Eunhae AU :)

Predictably, Jieun came to annoy them during lunch.

“I heard you got back together. Congratulations, you’re both disgusting.”

Donghae smiled sweetly and dumped his chocolate milk on Jieun’s hair.

“Now you’re disgusting too. Looks like we match. Also, stay away from my boyfriend if you know what’s good for you.”

She sneered. “I don’t want him anyway.”

“Yeah, I totally believe you.”

Jieun left the cafeteria fuming. Hyukjae waved at her happily.

“Well, that’s that,” said Donghae. “Hopefully we won’t have to deal with her anymore.”

“You are evil, Hae. Pure evil.”

“That’s okay. You love me. You want to marry me and have babies with me.”

“Yeah, I really do,” grinned Hyukjae. He pressed a kiss to Donghae’s stunned face and picked up his bag.

“I’ll see you later babe. Love you.”

Donghae blushed brightly and managed a mumble. Stupidly smooth Hyukjae with his stupid romantic behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	314. Kyuwook-43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The plot thickens huhuhu :3

When it was all done and dealt with, Ryeowook went to talk to Kyuhyun. He looked terribly pale, with dark circles and a stubble.

“Ryeowook? What are you doing here?”

“It’s been two days,” he said mildly. “Would you rather I go back?”

“NO! I mean, no come in please.”

Ryeowook looked around the messy house with a critical eye. “Did you dismiss the housekeeper?”

“No, I,” Kyuhyun ran a hand over his face. “Ryeowook why are you here? I never thought I’d see you again.”

“We need to talk, Kyuhyun. Properly this time and set boundaries. Also, you need to take a shower.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	315. Hanchul-47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: More Mom!AU. Somebody shoot me.

“Hey dad, can I have a Segway?”

Hankyung looked confused. “What is that?”

“It’s kind of like a scooter but not really. Here, let me show you a picture.”

Henry enthusiastically pulled out his phone and showed his father what a Segway was, along with its price.

“Absolutely not. It is way too expensive to indulge your laziness.”

“But daaaaaaaaaaaaad.”

“Absolutely not. That’s final.”

* * *

 

Three days later, Hankyung found Henry riding a Segway around the house. He sighed. That damn brat had gone behind his back and asked Heechul. His son was devious and he blamed Heechul for it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	316. Kyuwook-44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for my prolonged absence, I will be posting irregular updates until December 15th. My college fest is coming closer and I am one of the heads so I have a ton of work to do. But, it’s the last month of the year and these drabbles are coming to an end. Thank you all for being there <3 This is for MelanieMarsh, feel better soon :3

Ryeowook pushed a still shocked Kyuhyun into the shower and bustled about, cleaning up the apartment. He disposed of the many take-away cartons and a suspicious amount of tissues.

Since Kyuhyun was taking his own sweet time in the shower, (Ryeowook hoped he wasn’t trying to drown) he decided to make Kimchi Jjigae like the first day he had spent in Kyuhyun’s house. It felt oddly fitting.

Kyuhyun came out looking fairly clean and wary. He took a place at the dining table and stared at Ryeowook.

“Well?” asked Ryeowook. “Aren’t you going to eat?”

“How are you so calm about this?”

“I haven’t poisoned the jjgae, Kyuhyun. Eat it before it gets cold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	317. Kyuwook-45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for my prolonged absence, I will be posting irregular updates until December 15th. My college fest is coming closer and I am one of the heads so I have a ton of work to do. But, it’s the last month of the year and these drabbles are coming to an end. Thank you all for being there <3 This is for MelanieMarsh, feel better soon :3 Please read 316 first!

“Do you wish you had?”

Ryeowook startled and spilled some of the stew. “I had what?”

“Poisoned the jjigae,” Kyuhyun clarified.

“If I wanted to kill you, you would be dead by now. Stop asking stupid questions. What happened to the smart man I was going to get married to?”

“Was?”

“Finish your jjigae.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	318. Kyuwook-46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for my prolonged absence, I will be posting irregular updates until December 15th. My college fest is coming closer and I am one of the heads so I have a ton of work to do. But, it’s the last month of the year and these drabbles are coming to an end. Thank you all for being there <3 This is for MelanieMarsh, feel better soon :3 Please read 316 first!

They sat down to talk after dinner. Kyuhyun was rigid on an armchair, clutching a glass of wine and hoping for the worst.

“I’m not leaving you,” said Ryeowook. “We didn’t have much of a relationship so I don’t know if saying that is okay. But I’m not leaving you.”

Kyuhyun dropped the glass and sagged in relief. “I can’t. Ryeowook I can’t tell you how happy I am to hear that. So happy that I’m even ready to clean up this glass and sleep on the couch.”

Ryeowook smiled a little. “I won’t force you to sleep on the couch, don’t worry. I do have a few rules though.”

“Anything.”

Ryeowook finally smiled properly. “I remember that you had promised me anything once and you stuck to it. I only hope you do the same now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	319. Kyuwook-47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for my prolonged absence, I will be posting irregular updates until December 15th. My college fest is coming closer and I am one of the heads so I have a ton of work to do. But, it’s the last month of the year and these drabbles are coming to an end. Thank you all for being there <3 This is for MelanieMarsh, feel better soon :3 Please read 316 first!

“Rule number one, no more lying. If there is anything else I should know, I want you to tell me right now.”

Kyuhyun blinked. “I have an unhealthy StarCraft addiction, once a year a big project comes in and I stay at the office for three months until Siwon hyung drags me out, my best friend is Shim Changmin and I’m never introducing you to him because he’ll kidnap you. I think that’s about it.”

“What do you do anyway? I can’t believe this never came up in any of our conversations. What exactly is your job, Kyuhyun?”

“Actually, our company owns many smaller companies. My job is to ensure that everything runs smoothly. We plan a merger every year with a big company to further the business, but that’s not happening this year.”

“Why not?”

“I refused because the CEO wanted me to marry his daughter,” Kyuhyun smiled. “I couldn’t do that, not while you were with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	320. Kyuwook-48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for my prolonged absence, I will be posting irregular updates until December 15th. My college fest is coming closer and I am one of the heads so I have a ton of work to do. But, it’s the last month of the year and these drabbles are coming to an end. Thank you all for being there <3 This is for MelanieMarsh, feel better soon :3 Please read 316 first!

Ryeowook blushed and looked away. “Rule number two, you have to introduce me to your family. It’s been six months since we have been together, but a lot has happened since then. I want to meet Siwon hyung, I want to visit Heechul hyung’s grave, I want to come to your company and meet your employees.”

“We can meet my parents tomorrow and I can call Siwon hyung too. But my employees will have to wait. I need to release a press statement to formally announce my engagement and only after that I can take you there. Otherwise those filthy gossips will draw their own conclusions. I don’t want you to go through bad publicity.”

“Rule number three, no touching me until I explicitly say it is okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	321. Kyuwook-49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for my prolonged absence, I will be posting irregular updates until December 15th. My college fest is coming closer and I am one of the heads so I have a ton of work to do. But, it’s the last month of the year and these drabbles are coming to an end. Thank you all for being there <3 This is for MelanieMarsh, feel better soon :3 Please read 316 first!

“WHAT?”

Ryeowook raised an eyebrow. “Is there a problem Kyuhyun-ssi?”

“No problem,” he sighed.

“Rule number four, I want us to start dating. None of this arranged marriage nonsense, I want us to get to know each other like a normal couple.”

Kyuhyun brightened up. “I like this rule very much.”

“I figured you would. Also, rule three goes into effect after this.”

Ryeowook walked over to Kyuhyun, kissed his forehead and wrapped his arms around Kyuhyun’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry you had a difficult time without me. I didn’t think it would be so bad.”

Kyuhyun pulled Ryeowook closer and held on tightly. “Just make sure you don’t leave me again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	322. Kyuwook-50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for my prolonged absence, I will be posting irregular updates until December 15th. My college fest is coming closer and I am one of the heads so I have a ton of work to do. But, it’s the last month of the year and these drabbles are coming to an end. Thank you all for being there <3 This is for MelanieMarsh, feel better soon :3 Please read 316 first!

They went to bed, emotionally drained but satisfied. Through mutual understanding, they slept on separate sides of the bed but were lying next to each other by morning.

“Morning,” Kyuhyun yawned. “Ready to meet your in-laws?”

 Ryeowook just buried himself under the blanket. “Five more minutes.”

Kyuhyun chuckled and got out of bed, head still reeling at what had happened the day before. He had to remind himself, Ryeowook still wanted to be with him. Ryeowook still liked him. Ryeowook was ready to give him a chance.

It was a new day and a new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	323. Kyuwook-51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for my prolonged absence, I will be posting irregular updates until December 15th. My college fest is coming closer and I am one of the heads so I have a ton of work to do. But, it’s the last month of the year and these drabbles are coming to an end. Thank you all for being there <3 This is for MelanieMarsh, feel better soon :3 Please read 316 first!

Ryeowook eventually woke up and headed to the kitchen for some coffee. He found Kyuhyun there trying (and failing) to make breakfast.

“Morning. Please stop whatever you’re doing before you kill us.”

Kyuhyun huffed. “I can pour a bowl of cornflakes, thank you very much. There is no fire involved.”

“Somehow, I doubt that you can even do that.”

Still grumbling, Kyuhyun poured Ryeowook a cup of coffee and sat down across him.

“Why did you decide to forgive me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	324. Kyuwook-52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for my prolonged absence, I will be posting irregular updates until December 15th. My college fest is coming closer and I am one of the heads so I have a ton of work to do. But, it’s the last month of the year and these drabbles are coming to an end. Thank you all for being there <3 This is for MelanieMarsh, feel better soon :3 Please read 316 first!

“Well. I thought about what you said and what Heechul hyung wanted. What you did was wrong, but I wanted to forgive you because you had lost someone you loved and lost faith in love. I love Jongwoon, but our relationship never moved beyond the occasional kiss. We dated for three years and, I don’t know. There was no chemistry. Maybe I stayed with him because I was comfortable in the relationship. Whenever I saw him, I didn’t want to throw myself at him. I don’t blame him for it, but there was no passion in our kisses. He is a hyung that I admire and love, nothing more than that. It took me three years to realize that. Well, three years and something more.”

“Something more?”

“I never thought that someone else could make me happier until I met you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	325. Kyuwook-53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for my prolonged absence, I will be posting irregular updates until December 15th. My college fest is coming closer and I am one of the heads so I have a ton of work to do. But, it’s the last month of the year and these drabbles are coming to an end. Thank you all for being there <3 This is for MelanieMarsh, feel better soon :3 Please read 316 first!

Kyuhyun grinned. “So what you’re saying is that you want me. Kim Ryeowook I’m scandalized. We haven’t even had our first kiss yet and you’re talking about passion.”

“Shut up!” Ryeowook covered his face. “I hate you. This is serious, stop laughing. I am going to leave you and never come back. You are a terrible, terrible person.”

“I’m not _that_ bad.”

“You are! So terrible, making fun of me when I’m trying to talk about my feelings.”

Kyuhyun walked over to Ryeowook and pulled his hands away from his face. He leaned in close and whispered, “If I was so terrible, would I do this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	326. Kyuwook-54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for my prolonged absence, I will be posting irregular updates until December 15th. My college fest is coming closer and I am one of the heads so I have a ton of work to do. But, it’s the last month of the year and these drabbles are coming to an end. Thank you all for being there <3 This is for MelanieMarsh, feel better soon :3 Please read 316 first!

He pulled Ryeowook’s face closer and kissed him gently. He pressed in, swallowing Ryeowook’s gasp and ran his tongue over his lips. Kyuhyun pulled back slightly and placed another kiss at the corner of his mouth.

“I love you, Kim Ryeowook. I promise that there will always be love and passion between us and I promise to set you on fire with my kisses. I promise to shower you with flowers and presents and whatever you want. When I said I’ll do anything, I really did mean anything.” Kyuhyun paused. “Too cheesy?”

“Too cheesy,” Ryeowook laughed. “But I like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	327. Kyuwook-55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for my prolonged absence, I will be posting irregular updates until December 15th. My college fest is coming closer and I am one of the heads so I have a ton of work to do. But, it’s the last month of the year and these drabbles are coming to an end. Thank you all for being there <3 This is for MelanieMarsh, feel better soon :3 Please read 316 first!

When it was finally time to meet Kyuhyun’s parents, Ryeowook was a mess.

“What if they don’t like me? I don’t know anything about them! You’ve never even mentioned them once! What kind of son are you?”

“Ryeowook, calm down. My parents will love you because you make me happy. They will love the fact that you can cook and that I have someone to go back to. Breathe. It will be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	328. Kyuwook-56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for my prolonged absence, I will be posting irregular updates until December 15th. My college fest is coming closer and I am one of the heads so I have a ton of work to do. But, it’s the last month of the year and these drabbles are coming to an end. Thank you all for being there <3 This is for MelanieMarsh, feel better soon :3 Please read 316 first!

And it was. Kyuhyun’s parents loved him almost immediately. Mrs. Cho would not stop gushing about how lucky he was to find someone like Ryeowook.

“Ah my Kyu is very fortunate to meet you, Ryeowook-ssi. I was so scared that we would die an old bachelor and I would never have grandkids. You are planning to have children right? I was a little disappointed that both my sons turned out to be gay, but I guess that’s okay. You can always adopt.”

“Mother!” Kyuhyun blushed. “That’s enough. We haven’t even planned the wedding. We are taking things slow.”

“But there will be a wedding in the near future, I hope,” said Mr. Cho sternly. “I do not approve of your live-in relationship.”

“Don’t worry sir,” Ryeowook piped up. “We sleep in different rooms.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	329. Kyuwook-57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for my prolonged absence, I will be posting irregular updates until December 15th. My college fest is coming closer and I am one of the heads so I have a ton of work to do. But, it’s the last month of the year and these drabbles are coming to an end. Thank you all for being there <3 This is for MelanieMarsh, feel better soon :3 Please read 316 first!

Kyuhyun groaned and everyone burst into laughter.

“That is good to know. But if Kyuhyun ever hurts you, come to me. I’ll set him straight.”

“Hey! You’re supposed to be on my side!”

“Son you haven’t visited us since Heechul’s funeral. I am on the side of the person that makes you come home.”

“I’m sorry,” said Kyuhyun quietly. “I was going through a difficult time and I know that the both of you were too. But I’m really, really sorry.”

“It’s okay dear. Just make sure to visit us often,” smiled Mrs. Cho.

“I will. We’ll have dinner together every month and we’ll call Siwon hyung as well. I want us to be a family again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	330. Hanchul-48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for my prolonged absence, I will be posting irregular updates until December 15th. My college fest is coming closer and I am one of the heads so I have a ton of work to do. But, it’s the last month of the year and these drabbles are coming to an end. Thank you all for being there <3 This is for MelanieMarsh, feel better soon :3 Please read 316 first!

Geng spent the entire dinner staring and smiling at Heechul. At one point, Mi threw a chopstick in his direction, causing gasps all around.

“Ge,” he huffed. “If you’re done being _so goddamn obvious_ , please look at everyone that is staring at you.”

“Oh. Thank you Mimi.”

Zhou Mi rolled his eyes and went back to his food. He wouldn’t have said anything, but Heechul was too busy stuffing his face to notice.

“Ohymygod,” he moaned. “This is the best food I have ever tasted.”

And Geng just smiled again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	331. Hanchul-49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for my prolonged absence, I will be posting irregular updates until December 15th. My college fest is coming closer and I am one of the heads so I have a ton of work to do. But, it’s the last month of the year and these drabbles are coming to an end. Thank you all for being there <3 This is for MelanieMarsh, feel better soon :3 Please read 316 first!

Geng dropped them home after successfully prying Heechul away from the dessert bar. For someone so fond of spices, he had an insatiable sweet tooth.

“Man that was delicious. You have to give me your chef’s phone number, Hannie. I’m leaving you for him.”

“The chef is a very fierce fifty-three year old lady and while she would be flattered, I do not think she would leave her husband for a man in a dress.”

Heechul shrugged. “That’s okay. I can live with you. I mean, I might die but that’s okay I suppose.”

Geng looked offended. “Why will you die?”

“Being the Prince’s boy-toy has some problems attached to it, I’m sure.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	332. Hanchul-50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for my prolonged absence, I will be posting irregular updates until December 15th. My college fest is coming closer and I am one of the heads so I have a ton of work to do. But, it’s the last month of the year and these drabbles are coming to an end. Thank you all for being there <3 This is for MelanieMarsh, feel better soon :3 Please read 316 first!

The next day, Shiyuan came to pick up Heechul.

“I apologize for my behavior Heechul-ssi,” he said stiffly. “I have been reprimanded by the Prince and now know where my mistake lies.”

“You’re not really sorry and I don’t really care. Let’s go. Bye Mimi.”

Heechul pushed past the bodyguard and got into the car. Mi waved at him and looked at Shiyuan. “Can I help you?”

“I must apologize to you too, Zhou Mi,” Shiyuan said. “It was not my intention to hurt your feelings. I may not regret what I said to Heechul-ssi, but I do regret what I said to you. Forgive me if you can.”

Mi blinked at the bodyguard. “I’ll think about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	333. Hanchul-51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for my prolonged absence, I will be posting irregular updates until December 15th. My college fest is coming closer and I am one of the heads so I have a ton of work to do. But, it’s the last month of the year and these drabbles are coming to an end. Thank you all for being there <3 This is for MelanieMarsh, feel better soon :3 Please read 316 first!

For their first date, Geng had Shiyuan drive Heechul to his private apartment on the outskirts of Beijing. Geng opened the door for him and looked fantastic in his ripped jeans and loose sweater.

Heechul whistled. “Hello, gorgeous.”

“Hello. You look breathtaking, as always.”

“You need to stop with the compliments Hannie. They’re inflating my already inflated ego.”

“Heechul, I only speak the truth,” Geng smiled. “Surely you know that by now?”

“Yeah, I know.” Heechul smiled at the Prince and pecked his cheek. “Now give me some food. I’m starving.”                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	334. Teacher Teuk-8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for my prolonged absence, I will be posting irregular updates until December 15th. My college fest is coming closer and I am one of the heads so I have a ton of work to do. But, it’s the last month of the year and these drabbles are coming to an end. Thank you all for being there <3 This is for MelanieMarsh, feel better soon :3 Please read 316 first!

“Leeteuk-ssi?”

Leeteuk startled at the sudden call of his name. All the children had gone home hours ago and he was one of the only teachers left in school.

“Yes? Can I help you?”

The man smiled. “I’m Kim Youngwoon. Ryeowook’s father.”

Leeteuk gave the man a good look. Kim Youngwoon was not classically handsome, but was definitely pleasing to the eye. He was strongly built and had a very nice smile. A _very_ nice one.

“How may I help you Youngwoon-ssi?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	335. Teacher Teuk-9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for my prolonged absence, I will be posting irregular updates until December 15th. My college fest is coming closer and I am one of the heads so I have a ton of work to do. But, it’s the last month of the year and these drabbles are coming to an end. Thank you all for being there <3 This is for MelanieMarsh, feel better soon :3 Please read 316 first!

“Please, call me Kangin. It’s about Ryeowook.”

“Have a seat,” Leeteuk gestured. “What do you want to know about Ryeowook?”

“I have been recently seeing someone, but I don’t know how he will take it. When is the right time to tell him?”

Leeteuk was taken aback. “Kangin-ssi, this is your personal life. I have no right to tell you what to do.”

“Please. Ryeowook holds you in high regard. It would mean a lot if you could help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	336. Teacher Teuk-10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for my prolonged absence, I will be posting irregular updates until December 15th. My college fest is coming closer and I am one of the heads so I have a ton of work to do. But, it’s the last month of the year and these drabbles are coming to an end. Thank you all for being there <3 This is for MelanieMarsh, feel better soon :3 Please read 316 first!

“Well,” he said. “Does Ryeowook like this person?”

“He does. He especially loves his hair.”

“Then I think you should tell him soon, Kangin-ssi. He is not the type of child to throw a fit if their parent brings home someone new.”

Kangin smiled. “Thank you so much, Leeteuk-ssi. I know this is not your job description, but still.”

“Happy to help. If Ryeowook does react badly, I will try my best to have him warm up to that person.”

Five minutes after Kangin leaves, Leeteuk calls Heechul.

“You bitch. You never told me you were dating Kim Youngwoon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	337. Kyuwook-58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m sorry. I have a lot of reasons as to why I didn’t upload on time, but I’m not going to waste your time with them. ONWARD WITH THE DRABBLES.

Siwon, unsurprisingly laughed and hit Kyuhyun.

“What was that for!?” he pouted.

“For taking so long, you fool. I’m happy for you two. When is the wedding?”

Ryeowook blushed. “We haven’t thought about that yet, hyung. We want to take things slow for now and not rush into anything.”

“Smart move. Certainly not something Kyuhyun thought up on his own, I’m sure. I am really happy that you kids made up, looking at you two reminds me of myself and Heechul. I would do anything just to see him smile again.”

Kyuhyun put an arm around Siwon and squeezed. “Hyung would have wanted you to be happy. So stop moping and start having fun Ma-Si.”

“Shut up, Gwihyun.”

Ryeowook held up a hand, confused. “What are Ma-Si and Gwihyun?”

The other two exchanged looks and burst out laughing. Some things weren’t meant to be explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	338. Kyuwook-59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m sorry. I have a lot of reasons as to why I didn’t upload on time, but I’m not going to waste your time with them. ONWARD WITH THE DRABBLES. Please read first 337 ^^

“So when are we doing the official engagement announcement?”

Ryeowook looked up from his cooking. “Excuse me?”

“You know, the one where I show you off to all my colleagues and they die of jealousy because you’re that adorable.”

“Shut up,” Ryeowook rolled his eyes. “Anyway, we can do it this weekend? Or during Christmas? Oh let’s do it during Christmas! We can call it an official party and everyone can relax and mingle and eat good food and then we can drop this bomb on them like it’s no big deal.”

Kyuhyun shook his head. “You’re pure evil under all that cute. I like the idea, I’ll tell my assistant to email everybody.”

“You have an assistant?”

“Um…did I forget to mention that?”

“Cho Kyuhyun.”

“She’s fifty, married and has two kids. You’re cute when you’re jealous.”

“I hate you.”

“Love you too, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	339. Kyuwook-60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m sorry. I have a lot of reasons as to why I didn’t upload on time, but I’m not going to waste your time with them. ONWARD WITH THE DRABBLES. Please read first 337 ^^

As the days progressed, it was like rule number three never existed. Kyuhyun would wake Ryeowook up with a kiss, hold his hand when they went out, put his arms around his waist when he was cooking and carried him whenever he could.

Soon, Ryeowook started reciprocating. A kiss on the cheek when Kyuhyun left for work, spontaneous hugs, fixing Kyuhyun’s hair and ties. But it never moved beyond that. Sweet innocent touches to cement their bond and longing looks to fuel their desire. They were turning into a married couple without even realizing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	340. Kyuwook-61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m sorry. I have a lot of reasons as to why I didn’t upload on time, but I’m not going to waste your time with them. ONWARD WITH THE DRABBLES. Please read first 337 ^^

One day, Ryeowook decided to bring Kyuhyun lunch. He busied himself in the kitchen, preparing all his favorites and called up Siwon for the address. Once that was done, he took extra care in selecting his clothes and made his way to the office.

“Hello. I’m here to see Cho Kyuhyun.”

The young receptionist gave him an unimpressed look. “Do you have an appointment?”

“No, but could you call him and tell him that Ryeowook is here?”

“I’m sorry sir but Kyuhyun-ssi is busy at the moment. You will have to wait for a while.”

Ryeowook nodded and sat down, admiring the décor. The office was tastefully decorated and exuded elegance. At that moment, Ryeowook realized how rich Kyuhyun actually was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	341. Kyuwook-62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m sorry. I have a lot of reasons as to why I didn’t upload on time, but I’m not going to waste your time with them. ONWARD WITH THE DRABBLES. Please read first 337 ^^

About an hour of waiting later, Ryeowook approached the receptionist again.

“Hi, I’m sorry to disturb you again but could you see if Kyuhyun is free now? I brought him lunch and I don’t want it to get spoiled.”

The receptionist smiled coldly. “I’m sorry sir, I cannot permit you to meet him without an appointment. Have a good day.”

Frustrated and a little confused as to why the receptionist was behaving that way, Ryeowook called Kyuhyun.

“Kyu, I wanted to surprise you but your receptionist said you were busy. So, I’m going to leave your lunch with her, okay? Eat it when you can.”

“Stay where you are. I’m coming to get you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	342. Minho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy belated birthday Minho!! Please read first 337 ^^

The thing was, they didn’t know how to celebrate Minho’s birthday. The thing was, Minho was a difficult person to buy gifts for. The thing was, they had Jinki’s birthday to plan after five days and they were still clueless. So they sat twiddling their thumbs.

“…costume party?”

“It’s not Halloween anymore,” Key snorted. “At least _try_ to be original.”

“Then why don’t you come up with something, genius?”

Jonghyun glared at Key and they had a stare off. Jinki sighed.

“Can we please try not to fight? Its Minho’s birthday and we haven’t planned anything.”

“Let’s just buy him cake and go out for barbeque,” said Taemin. “You guys can sit and bitch, I’m going out for the cake.”

They descended into silence after Taemin left and stayed that way until he came back, dragging Minho with him.

“Look Minho hyung is here. Let’s get it all over with.”

The other three shared exasperated looks and silently cursed at Taemin. Minho just looked confused at the whole thing.

“Happy birthday frogface!”

“Happy birthday Minho-yah!”

“Happy birthday Minho!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	343. Hanchul-53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 10th December is my birthday so a birthday drabble (for me) from my favorite series, Mom AU! Please read first 337 ^^

“YOU’RE GOING WITHOUT ME!?”

Heechul sighed. “Baby, we can’t take you. It’s our anniversary. Besides, you’ll be having fun with Kyuhyun hyung and Sulli noona. Aren’t you excited? Two full days without mom and dad.”

Henry puffed up his fat cheeks and sniffed. “But moooooooooooom. I’ll miss youuuuuuuuuuuuu.”

He ran over to Heechul and hugged his leg. “I’ll miss dad too but not as much as I’ll miss you.”

“Thanks Henry,” said Hankyung dryly. “That means a lot.”

Heechul snorted and pet Henry’s head. “We’ll bring you something, I promise. But only if you behave for Kyuhyun hyung.”

“I’ll behave!”

_The next day…_

“Hyung, your kid is driving me up the wall. He won’t stop screaming and insists on calling me brat hyung.”

“What did you even feed him?”

“Uh…candy?”

“Bye Kyuhyun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	344. Kyuwook-63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m sorry. I have a lot of reasons as to why I didn’t upload on time, but I’m not going to waste your time with them. ONWARD WITH THE DRABBLES. Please read first 337 ^^

Kyuhyun stormed into the waiting area, expression thunderous. He walked up to the receptionist and glared at her.

“Why wasn’t I informed that I have a guest?”

“S-sir, I was told that you would be in a meeting the entire day.”

“Yes, but my meeting was cancelled. Was that not told to you? Do I have to fire my assistant?”

The receptionist trembled. “No sir. I knew that your meeting was cancelled. I just didn’t want to disturb you, sir.”

Kyuhyun turned to Ryeowook and called him forward. “This is my fiancé. We are to be married in May and you have kept him waiting unnecessarily for I don’t know how long. Apologize.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	345. Kyuwook-64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m sorry. I have a lot of reasons as to why I didn’t upload on time, but I’m not going to waste your time with them. ONWARD WITH THE DRABBLES. Please read first 337 ^^

“I’m sorry sir, I had no idea that you were Kyuhyun-ssi’s fiancé. If I had known, I wouldn’t have made you wait.”

“Therein lies your fault,” said Ryeowook. “You shouldn’t make anyone wait, despite who they are. If you had called Kyu when I asked you to, this wouldn’t have happened. Please take care next time.”

“Oh, she will,” glared Kyuhyun. “Your supervisor is going to hear about this. Come on, Wookie.”

Ryeowook shot the receptionist a sympathetic look but allowed himself to be dragged away by Kyuhyun. At least _someone_ in the office knew about him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	346. Kyuwook-65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m sorry. I have a lot of reasons as to why I didn’t upload on time, but I’m not going to waste your time with them. ONWARD WITH THE DRABBLES. Please read first 337 ^^

“What did you bring me? I’m starving!”

“Tteokbokki, kimchi fried rice and fried chicken.”

Kyuhyun stared before he grabbed Ryeowook and kissed him squarely on his lips. “I love you. But I love your food more.”

Ryeowook laughed and started unpacking the boxes. “I swear, you’re like a child when it comes to food. How old are you again?”

“Old enough to kiss you whenever I like,” smirked Kyuhyun.

“Shut up and eat, Cho.”

“Yes, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	347. Jinki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy belated birthday Jinki!! Please read first 337 ^^

They were stuck at an impasse again. It was Jinki’s birthday and they had no idea what to do. Fortunately, Jinki had plans of his own.

“You guys are horrible at planning parties, so I planned it all myself. We’re going to have a superhero movie marathon and eat chicken and cake till we pass out.”

And they did just that. They ate too much chicken, fought over the merits of Captain America and Iron Man, and smeared cake everywhere. At the end of the fifth movie (The Avengers: Age of Ultron), Taemin had fallen asleep on Jinki’s lap, Minho was the only one paying attention to the movie and Key was still arguing with Jonghyun. Jinki smiled, all in all a perfect birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	348. Junsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy belated birthday Junsu! Please read first 337 ^^

“Happy birthday to me,” he hummed. “Happy birthday to hyung. Happy birthday Junsu and Junho, happy birthday to us.”

“That doesn’t even rhyme.”

“Go away hyung,” Junsu pouted. “Everybody is in the army and they haven’t even texted me.”

Junho huffed a laugh. “They’re busy, Junsu. Next year you will be too. Now are you going to mope around or come out with me?”

“In a while, hyung,” Junsu fiddled with his phone. “I still think they’ll text.”

Junho shook his head and walked out, leaving his brother to his delusions. The army was a tough place, but he wasn’t going to tell Junsu not to hope.

_Ding!_

**_From:  
Jaejoongie hyung ^^ _ **

My precious Junsu-yah, hyung is sorry that he is late T-T HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! I hope you have a healthy and happy year ahead ^^ (P.S this is from Yunho as well, he doesn’t have his phone) I MISS YOU T^T I LOVE YOU <3 SEE YOU AT NEW YEAR’S!

_Ding!_

**_From:  
Chunnie  <3_ **

Jun-chan, happy birthday. I’m sorry I’m not there to shove your face into cake or hit on you this year. I promise to over-do it when I see you during the New Year. I love you, cutie :)

_Ding!_

**_From:  
Changminnie_ **

Hi hyung. Happy birthday. Bye hyung.

Junsu laughed and quickly typed out a reply to the texts. He knew his they wouldn’t forget him. Although, would it have killed Changmin to type out a proper message?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	349. Kyuwook-66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m sorry. I have a lot of reasons as to why I didn’t upload on time, but I’m not going to waste your time with them. ONWARD WITH THE DRABBLES. Please read first 337 ^^

A few days before the Christmas party, Kyuhyun insisted on taking Ryeowook out for dinner.

“Kyu, I have so much left to do! The house is a mess and I need to finish cooking. Where are you dragging me? I haven’t even bought presents!”

Kyuhyun the infuriating man, just smirked and continued driving. Ryeowook huffed and closed his eyes. If Kyuhyun wasn’t going to talk, he was going to take a nap.

“Wookie, wake up. We’re here.”

Ryeowook blearily stepped out of the car and looked about. They had come to the banks of the Han River and there was a lone table waiting for them. It was beautifully set and had a bottle of champagne on it. He turned to Kyuhyun confused, only to find him bending on one knee with a ring in his hand.

“Kim Ryeowook, you have changed my life in best way possible. There are so many things I regret not doing, like not taking you on enough dates, not telling you the truth in the beginning. But I think we’ve accomplished so much together. You have taught me to love again, you’ve changed me from a surly man to someone who smiles every day. You are a gorgeous, kind, wonderful human being. You are the reason that I smile and for that, I will always, always love you. Kim Ryeowook, will you marry me?”

“Of course I will, Kyu. I love you. Of course I’ll marry you.”

Kyuhyun grinned and slipped on the ring. He pulled a teary Ryeowook closer and kissed him. They stood in each other’s arms until a passerby whistled at them. They broke apart laughing, but still held hands. Their story had come to a full circle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	350. Hanchul-54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m sorry. I have a lot of reasons as to why I didn’t upload on time, but I’m not going to waste your time with them. ONWARD WITH THE DRABBLES. Please read first 337 ^^

Geng had made fried rice for dinner. Heechul almost cried at the sight.

“You should have been a chef,” he said as he shoveled the food into his mouth. “Your talent is wasted in the palace.”

“I cook for my parents sometimes,” Geng smiled. “They do not appreciate it as much as you are right now though. As much as I would like to do nothing with you today, we really need to talk.”

Heechul chewed slowly. “Are you breaking up with me? Because technically we aren’t even dating yet.”

“No, I am not breaking up with you. But you will be leaving for Seoul soon and I want to make things official before I let you go.”

“Oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	351. Hanchul-55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m sorry. I have a lot of reasons as to why I didn’t upload on time, but I’m not going to waste your time with them. ONWARD WITH THE DRABBLES. Please read first 337 ^^

“I want us to be together. Officially. I want to see you curse at paparazzi when they take our pictures and maybe punch one. I want to scandalize my country because I might be dating a crossdresser. I want to maybe marry you one day and adopt a few kids and a dozen dogs. I want it all, Heechul.”

Heechul cleared his throat. “In that case, I’ll tell you my history and then you can tell me if you still want all this.” He waited for Geng to nod before continuing. “I had a…troubled few years. My boyfriend Youngwoon was killed in an accident during our second year of college. I lost control. I started drinking excessively, I skipped classes and even tried to kill myself. We had been dating for four years. I haven’t had a serious relationship since then. I need you to understand that whatever we have needs to grow. I can’t commit to you right now. I just can’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	352. Hanchul-56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m sorry. I have a lot of reasons as to why I didn’t upload on time, but I’m not going to waste your time with them. ONWARD WITH THE DRABBLES. Please read first 337 ^^

“So is this goodbye then?”

“No silly,” smiled Heechul. “You’re not going to get rid of me this easily. We’ll Skype, text and call and see where things take us. I hope it does lead us to scandalizing your country though. Kim Heechul lives for scandals.”

They laughed and shared a sweet kiss. “Please do not wear a dress again without me around. I am scared of what people will do.”

“I used to wear dresses all the time. Youngwoon loved me in it and let’s face it, I look amazing in a dress.”

“He sounds like a good man. I would have been honored to meet him.”

“Yah, if he was still alive you wouldn’t have been able to touch me like this. He would have killed you.”

“Right, I am going to stop talking now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	353. Hanchul-57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m sorry. I have a lot of reasons as to why I didn’t upload on time, but I’m not going to waste your time with them. ONWARD WITH THE DRABBLES. Please read first 337 ^^

Heechul left for Seoul a few days later with Geng’s phone number, email ID, KakaoTalk username and Shiyuan’s phone number. They hugged each other goodbye with a promise to keep in touch and visit whenever possible.

“I am going to miss him unbearably,” Geng sighed.

“He will miss you too, Ge,” replied Zhou Mi. “I know he brushed you off, but Heechul Ge is scared. He doesn’t want to get his heart broken again.”

“I know Mimi, I know. I will text him every day to make sure he remembers me.”

“Oh Ge, you’re his handsome Prince. He will never forget you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	354. Hanchul-58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m sorry. I have a lot of reasons as to why I didn’t upload on time, but I’m not going to waste your time with them. ONWARD WITH THE DRABBLES. Please read first 337 ^^

**_To Heenim <3:_**  
Wat r u doin

 ** _To MyPrince <3:_**  
Don’t type like that.

 ** _To Heenim <3:_**  
Y naut

 ** _To MyPrince:_**  
Geng, I will fly to China and beat the shit out of you. I’m a literature major. It bothers me.

 ** _To Heenim <3:_**  
I know. Mimi told me to bother you.

 ** _To MyPrince; Mimi:_**  
Fuck you both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	355. Hanchul-59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m sorry. I have a lot of reasons as to why I didn’t upload on time, but I’m not going to waste your time with them. ONWARD WITH THE DRABBLES. Please read first 337 ^^

**_To Heenim <3:_**  
How are your classes going? Have you picked a topic for your thesis yet?

 ** _To MyPrince <3:  
_**Classes are great. My juniors are still terrified of me (added bonus). As for my thesis, I’m really confused. I have a lot of options but none of them really pop up.

 ** _To Heenim <3:_**  
I am sure you will pick a good one. Mama said hello and asked you to visit soon.

 ** _To MyPrince <3:_**  
Give her my love <3 And tell her I’ll visit as soon as my vacation begins.

 ** _To Heenim <3:_**  
No love for me? :(

 ** _To MyPrince <3:_**  
No.

 ** _To Heenim <3:_**  
:(

 ** _To MyPrince <3:_**  
:3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	356. Hanchul-60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m sorry. I have a lot of reasons as to why I didn’t upload on time, but I’m not going to waste your time with them. ONWARD WITH THE DRABBLES. Please read first 337 ^^

**_To Heenim <3:_**  
So. A very nice supermodel asked me out to lunch today.

 ** _To MyPrince <3:_**  
WHAT!? NO WAY. SHUT UP! WHO?

 ** _To Heenim <3:_**  
Qin Shupei.

 ** _To MyPrince <3:_**  
NO FUCKING WAY!! OMG SHE’S GORGEOUS! DID YOU SAY YES? TELL ME YOU DID!

 ** _To Heenim <3:_**  
No, I refused her.

 ** _To MyPrince <3:_**  
YOU FOOL.

 ** _To Heenim <3:_**  
I had to refuse because I have someone who is more beautiful to me than any supermodel will ever be.

 ** _To MyPrince <3:_**  
>///< Don’t say things like that. It makes me want to kiss you.

 ** _To Heenim <3:_**  
I will not refuse, if that is your wish.

 ** _To MyPrince <3:_**  
HANNIE! >////<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	357. Hanchul-61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m sorry. I have a lot of reasons as to why I didn’t upload on time, but I’m not going to waste your time with them. ONWARD WITH THE DRABBLES. Please read first 337 ^^

“Heechul? Are you okay?”

“No, I am not okay. This disgusting pervert put his hand up my skirt and I just. Hannie, I’m sorry. I know you told me not to wear a dress without you but I wanted to have fun and Donghae and Hyukjae were going out. I just. Why are men like this? All they do is break your heart. All they do is leave. Why did Youngwoon leave me, Hannie? Why?”

Geng sat up, alarmed that Heechul was crying over the phone. “Hey, it will be all right. Is anyone there with you? Donghae or Hyukjae or your other friends? I do not want you to be outside in this state.”

Heechul snorted through his tears. “I’m fine. I started drinking after I punched the guy and got home safely. I’m okay. I just needed someone to rant to. Thanks, Hannie.”

“Anytime Heenim,” said Geng, softly. “Anytime.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	358. Hanchul-62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m sorry. I have a lot of reasons as to why I didn’t upload on time, but I’m not going to waste your time with them. ONWARD WITH THE DRABBLES. Please read first 337 ^^

_Three months later…_

“Uh Heechul sunbae? The Prince of China is here to meet you.”

Heechul stared at the nervous junior. “Could you repeat that, basketball?”

“My name is Baekhyun,” he whispered. “The Prince of China, Han Geng is here to meet you, sunbae.”

“Right. Thanks. Off you go, no need to look so nervous.”

He walked out of the University library, fully expecting a prank. But all he could see was Geng in his stupid designer clothes, looking stupidly gorgeous, surrounded by star struck people.

“Heenim.”

“Hi Hannie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	359. Kyuwook-67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS! This story is so precious to me ;A; In total it has 8065 words and I just :') Thank you all for sticking with this story for so long <3 I will publish a oneshot of their wedding soon :3 Please read first 337 ^^

After everything that had happened, the Christmas party was a mere formality. But it was a roaring success. Ryeowook was a huge hit among Kyuhyun’s colleagues (and so was his food).

Siwon had brought a date to the party, much to everybody’s surprise. Her name was Liu Wen and she complimented Siwon beautifully.

“I’m happy for you hyung,” smiled Kyuhyun. “I’m sure Heechul hyung is too.”

“He better be happy,” Siwon laughed. “Liu Wen is his favorite Victoria’s Secret model.”

Ryeowook flitted around the room, offering everyone food and conversation. Kyuhyun felt a surge of pride. That was his fiancé, absolutely gorgeous and so good with people.

Suddenly, he spotted Ryeowook under the mistletoe and grinned. Kyuhyun walked over to him, dipped him down dramatically and kissed him amid cheers and wolf-whistles.

“I love you, Kim Ryeowook.”

“Shut up and let me up Kyuhyun,” blushed Ryeowook. “I love you too, you dork.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	360. Hanchul-63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m sorry. I have a lot of reasons as to why I didn’t upload on time, but I’m not going to waste your time with them. ONWARD WITH THE DRABBLES. Please read first 337 ^^

They walked to a coffee shop holding hands, amid stares and whispers. The Prince of China was holding hands with the scariest sunbae of the University.

“So what brings you to my side of the world?”

“I am applying to Sungkyunkwan University for a degree in International Relations.”

Heechul stared. “You’re joking. You’re applying to my University. To study. In Seoul. Are you insane?”

“Heechul, I am not insane. Just a little bit in love with you. But definitely not insane.”

“I. I’m just. You’re really serious about this aren’t you?”

“I am.”

“Well fuck me.”

“But Heechul,” grinned Geng. “We technically are not even dating yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	361. Hanchul-64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m sorry. I have a lot of reasons as to why I didn’t upload on time, but I’m not going to waste your time with them. ONWARD WITH THE DRABBLES. Please read first 337 ^^

In the end, they did cause a scandal when the paparazzi caught them making out outside the library. Geng’s father called him up, laughing.

“Really? Outside the library? Have you no class?”

“He looked breathtaking that day,” he said. “And he spends half his time at the library, so I do what I can.”

The newspapers had a field day and put up outrageous headlines like, ‘Han Geng’s shameful secret’, and ‘Prince Geng’s new lover: A crossdresser?’ Heechul laughed and laughed, called up his friends and laughed some more.

“We really need to stop kissing in public places,” Heechul mused. “A lot of fan-sites have come up. Aw look, they even made a couple name for us. Hanchul. Isn’t that sweet?”

“Of course it is. Heechul, why is there a picture of me shirtless on your Instagram?”

“…science?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	362. Hanchul-65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hanchul, my OTP ;-; 6000 words is not enough for this story. I’m planning to write another spin-off and include more drabbles there. Thank you for sticking with this story <3

* * *

Theirs wasn’t a fairytale story, no matter how much the media wanted to make it out to be. The media called them the Asian Will and Kate but all Heechul said was, “My hair is better than hers.” The truth was that Geng stalked people and Heechul liked wearing dresses and they were far from perfect.

But they made it work. Both of them got their degrees with excellent grades. Heechul became Dr. Kim Heechul and got a job in a Chinese University. Geng became more involved with his government and strived to improve the life of his people. The Chinese were a conservative people, but they loved their Prince.

Despite their responsibilities and commitments, they were still Hannie and Heenim in private. Geng still walked around shirtless at home. Heechul liked to scare children. They randomly went out clubbing every now and then and gave Shiyuan heart attacks. Sometimes Mimi joined them and once they even got Shiyuan to dance.

Theirs wasn’t a fairytale story, but their happiness was something right out of the romance novels. They had a lot of battles to fight, people to convince and rules to change, but they managed to do it. They had each other and in the end, that made all the difference.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	363. Hanchul-66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, since I haven't put a sad Hanchul up till date, enjoy :D

“So the year is ending,” said Heechul casually. “What are your plans for tomorrow?”

“Spend it with my parents, probably. What about you?”

“Don’t lie to me, Hannie. I know about your girlfriend.”

“Chullie, it’s not what it looks like,” sighed Geng. “The company is making me date her. You know how it is.”

“If you wanted to stay in a company that dictates your life, why did you leave SM?” he said bitterly.

Silence on the other end.

“Yeah, I thought so. Bye Han Geng.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	364. Hanchul-67

Heechul was beyond drunk. Or so he thought. There was no other way to explain why exactly Han Geng was standing in front of him.

“The fuck are you doing here?”

“I came to celebrate the New Year with my family.”

Heechul slammed the door on his face and screamed for Leeteuk. “Am I drunk or is Hankyung outside the door?”

_“Why did you slam the door on his face?”_

“Because I thought I was hallucinating.”

Leeteuk scoffed and opened the door. “If you’re sober enough to say hallucinating, you’re sober enough to recognize Hankyung. Hi! I’m so sorry Heechul did that, he’s been drinking since five.”

Hankyung smiled. “It’s okay hyung. Happy New Year.”

Heechul avoided him for the rest of the night, citing various reasons that made no sense at all. But when the countdown began, Geng managed to corner him.

“TEN!”

“Stop avoiding me, Heenim.”

“NINE!”

“I’m not avoiding you, I had better people to talk to.”

“EIGHT!”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

“SEVEN!”

“Where’s your girlfriend?”

“SIX!”

“I already told you that I don’t have one.”

“FIVE!”

“And I already told you that I didn’t believe you.”

“FOUR!”

Han Geng sighed and came closer.

“THREE!”

“Why do you always have to be so difficult?”

“TWO!”

“I love you, you fool.”

“ONE!”

Pulled Heechul closer and tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear.

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

And kissed him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	365. Sungmin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the end. Thank you all for sticking with me through this insane series <3

Sungmin didn’t know how to celebrate his birthday. He was in the army, along with his friends. But he had a wife now and she would be waiting for him.

He wondered if the fans would wish him. It had been a year and most of their replies were positive again. But the occasional hate mail would pop up and Saeun would cry. He hated when she cried.

So he was going to suck it up and spend his birthday with his beautiful wife. The fans that mattered would wish him, the ones that didn’t weren’t important anyway. To Sungmin, people who wished for him to be happy were his favorite people. And true ELF always want him to be happy. Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


End file.
